Ariana Potter Second Cycle
by snakeBZH
Summary: DW. Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli sont-ils inarrêtables ? Depuis l'affaire du Mexique, Ariana commence à le croire. Une guerre à l'échelle du système solaire se profile et la victoire semble improbable. Malgré tout, Ariana compte se battre...
1. I Un matin

**Préface à la seconde partie des aventures d'Ariana Potter**

Et voilà, après un premier cycle bourré de mystères, de suspense, d'actions et d'émotions, voici que commence le second cycle des aventures d'Ariana Potter.

Comme l'indique le titre, la guerre est le sujet principal de ce cycle. Mais vous aurez toujours votre lot de jeux d'espionnage avec le Vatican, de romances, de combats et de retournements de situation avec quelques surprises. Vous me connaissez, j'aime surprendre et jouer avec les nerfs de mes lecteurs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez tout… à la fin.

Bientôt, tout sera révélé. Dans la Lumière de la Guerre.

**SECOND CYCLE**

_Dans la Lumière de la Guerre_

**ARIANA**

**POTTER**

_Et _

_Le Serment des Eldars_

**CHAPITRE I : UN MATIN…**

Ariana se leva. Acte anodin mais qui lui semblait si étrange. Surtout qu'elle se contenta de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour la fillette qui dormait encore dans sa chambre à quelques mètres. Pourtant, la vie d'Ariana Potter était loin d'être anodine ou normale. Elle travaillait officiellement pour le Ministère Helvétique de la Magie comme simple secrétaire. Mais ce n'était qu'une couverture. La réalité était tout autre.

Ariana travaillait pour la Division Esotérique, une branche des Services Secrets de l'Organisation des Nations Solaires[1] dirigée conjointement avec la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers[2]. Ce service particulier regroupait ce que les deux mondes faisaient de mieux en termes d'espionnage, d'action anti-terroriste. Sa mission : prévenir toute menace pouvant toucher les deux mondes.

Les deux mondes. Une expression avec laquelle elle avait grandi mais qu'elle n'appréciait plus. Avant, elle s'en servait sans s'en rendre compte. Comme tous les sorciers. Mais depuis qu'elle travaillait avec des moldus, ces gens sans pouvoir magique, elle en était venue à détester cette séparation. Elle fut utile à une époque. Mais les temps avaient changé. Le monde dans son ensemble, du côté magique comme moldu, avait changé.

Ariana sourit. Elle venait de se souvenir de la personne qui lui avait fait comprendre ça. Son mentor à son arrivée à la DE : Alexandre Chaldo. Alex était un jeune homme mais il traînait déjà un lourd passé. Il était cynique et antipathique mais redoutablement efficace. Ariana ne le supportait pas. Et pourtant…

Le sourire d'Ariana se teint d'un peu de tristesse. Alex était mort quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle n'avait remarqué qu'au moment de le perdre qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle avait pleuré. Mais elle comprit qu'elle devait relever la tête, elle devait combattre. Elle avait des gens et des valeurs à protéger. Et puis, Alex n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle se laisse aller.

Le Système Solaire et ses habitants étaient menacés par des créatures venus d'un autre coin de la galaxie. Ces monstres, appelés Seigneurs de l'Oubli par les Hommes et Dæmons par d'autres, ont déjà tenté de s'emparer de la Terre douze milles ans auparavant. Ils furent contrés par une alliance des Atlantes et des Eldars. La guerre dura longtemps, très longtemps. Et malgré tous les efforts de l'alliance, les Dæmons et les Vampires ne perdaient pas de terrain. Jéhovah, Grand Seigneur de L'Atlantide décida de quitter le système solaire avant que son peuple déjà exsangue ne soit sur la voie de l'extinction. L'ennemi était aux portes de l'Atlantide. Seuls quelques anges décidèrent de braver son autorité et rester se battre. Ils devinrent les Anges Rebelles.

Pour palier le départ des armées atlantes, les Anges Rebelles cherchèrent de nouveaux alliés chez les Hommes, peuple encore primitif et faible mais au potentiel énorme. Par manipulation, Hermoni, le scientifique des Rebelles, dota certains hommes d'un don : la Magie. Le vent tourna dans la guerre. Les Vampires abandonnèrent leurs alliés d'outre-espaces. Les Dæmons furent repoussés hors des limites de la Terre. Les Anges et quelques sorciers continuèrent à les combattre jusqu'à Mars où ils furent enfermés dans une prison psychique et physique cachée sous le mont Olympus. Les Anges s'installèrent dans le Temple de la Vallée Marineris.

Durant les douze millénaires suivant, les récits sur les Anges devinrent légendes, même pour les humains qui reçurent le Don : les Sorciers. La civilisation humaine se développa et la guerre contre les Dæmons fut oubliée.

Mais les Dæmons s'étaient échappés en 2424. Ils ne se lancèrent pas immédiatement à l'assaut du système solaire. Ils commencèrent par étudier les Humains, leurs forces, leurs faiblesses. Ils s'intéressèrent surtout aux Sorciers. Et en parallèle, ils recherchaient des artefacts atlantes qui leur donneraient accès à un savoir et un pouvoir énorme : les Crânes de Cristal.

Les Crânes furent dispersés par les Anges Rebelles avant la destruction de l'Atlantide. Ils ne gardèrent que le Maître-Crâne. La DE avait réussi à en récupérer un. Mais l'inconnue était combien de Crâne leurs ennemis avaient en leur possession ? Au moins trois, c'était une certitude. Mais savoir combien de Crâne la secte du Serpent Blanc, des sorciers alliés aux Dæmons, était parvenue à récupérer était impossible.

La dernière mission d'Ariana s'était déroulée au Mexique, dans la province du Yucatán. Avec son chef d'équipe, Anthony Chaldo, ils devaient faire la lumière sur des disparitions étranges semblant liées aux Dæmons. Leurs investigations les menèrent à une ancienne cité maya et ils y rencontrèrent un ange rebelle disparu depuis douze millénaires : Lucifel. Ensemble, ils allèrent chercher le Crâne là où Lucifel l'avait caché. Mais quand ils revinrent, ils furent attaqués par les Dæmons qui parvinrent à récupérer le Crâne.

Sarah rejoignit Ariana, les yeux encore à demi-fermés par le sommeil. Elle vint embrasser sa mère qui souriait attendri à ce spectacle. La fillette se mit à table, trempant ses lèvres dans son verre de jus de fruit.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. L'écran de l'entrée montra qu'il s'agissait de Joshua Ollivander, ami d'enfance d'Ariana et membre du département scientifique de la DE. Ariana lui ouvrit. Le jeune homme embrassa Sarah et fit la bise à Ariana pour dire bonjour. Il n'était pas rare que Joshua vienne le matin. Ariana lui servit une tasse de thé en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

« Mei-Lin n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Ariana.

-Non, elle devait se rendre tôt au bureau ce matin, répondit Joshua. Un de ses collègues part à la retraite et avec les autres des archives, ils ont prévu de lui faire une surprise.

-Tu t'es habitué à sa présence chez toi.

-Ça fait bizarre au début. Mais maintenant, je me demande comment je faisais avant qu'elle ne vienne s'installer chez moi. J'ai des nouvelles.

-Des nouvelles de quoi ? De Mars ? De la CIMS ? De l'ONS ?

-Des trois. Sur Mars, les Anges et l'UNIM[3] se préparent à une éventuelle attaque. Les CFI[4] se sont rangées de leur côté également, à l'exception de celles de Vénus. Les flottes de combat des Colonies-Unies de Saturne et de la Communauté Flottante de Jupiter ont déjà augmenté leur niveau d'alerte. Les Anges redoutent surtout les légions dont ils avaient perdu la trace il y a douze milles ans. Ils les recherchent pour les détruire avant qu'elles ne soient activées. Mais…

-Le système solaire est vaste, finit Ariana. »

Ariana fut surprise de ses propres mots. Elle s'était habituée si vite à l'idée que le monde ne se limitait pas à la seule planète Terre. Elle qui avait été élevé dans un milieu sorcier classique était maintenant pleinement consciente de l'ampleur du territoire et du nombre d'habitants à défendre. Elle s'était rendue déjà deux fois sur Mars. Une planète dont la grande majorité des sorciers ignorent qu'elle est habitée. Tout comme ils ignorent l'existence des colonies flottantes. Pourtant, des sorciers et autres créatures magiques y vivent depuis le début.

« La commission sécuritaire de la CIMS et le conseil de sécurité de l'ONS se sont réunis comme tu le sais, continua Joshua. La CIMS est convaincu de la menace. Abbadona a réussi. Par contre, l'ONS ne voit pas la nécessité de déclarer l'état d'urgence. Pour elle, ce problème est un problème du monde magique et doit être géré uniquement par le monde magique. La CIMS est parvenue à faire en sorte que la DE conserve tout légitimité d'action sur ce dossier. C'est tout ce que l'ONS a bien voulu faire. Les martiens et les coloniaux, outrés par cette inaction, ont claqué la porte de l'ONS.

-Et bien ! Les échanges ont dû être cinglants !

-Et ça fait du bruit côté moldu dans les médias. »

Ariana s'empressa d'allumer son holovision sur une chaîne d'information. Une journaliste apparut avec en arrière-plan, les locaux de l'ONS à Genève.

« Aucune explication n'a été donné officiellement par les responsables de l'ONS. Hier, après une réunion du conseil de sécurité dont le sujet n'a pas été dévoilé, les délégations des états martiens et de certaines colonies flottantes ont quitté l'assemblée. Les délégués martiens et coloniaux se sont refusés à tout commentaire. Et comme je le disais précédemment, les responsables de l'ONS n'ont toujours pas donné d'explications officielles sur ce départ fracassant. Des rumeurs font états de divergences sur la politique sécuritaire et militaire générale dans le système solaire. Certains spécialistes en géopolitique et du milieu militaire n'hésitent pas, dans leur théorie les plus pessimistes, à évoquer le risque d'une nouvelle guerre coloniale, le départ de ces délégations signifiants vraisemblablement que les enjeux de la réunion n'étaient pas en la faveur des anciennes colonies. L'UNIM et certains membres des CFI, en particulier celles de Saturne, Jupiter et de la Ceinture[5] ont déjà mis leurs armées en état d'alerte. Parallèlement, des manifestations indépendantistes ont eu lieu à Ascraeus[6]. D'après les milieux indépendantistes de Nouvelle-Europe, ce fut les manifestations les plus amples de toute l'histoire de cette colonie. Rappelons qu'aux dernières élections, le parti indépendantiste a obtenu près d'un tiers des sièges de l'assemblée coloniale. »

Ariana coupa le son. Les choses bougeaient dans tout le système. Mais serait-ce en bien ou en mal ? Personne ne pouvait le dire.

« Je vois, dit-elle. Et la CIMS n'a rien décidé de plus ?

-Si, répondit Joshua l'air d'autant plus sérieux. En séance plénière, l'ensemble des gouvernements magiques a été mis au courant de la situation et certains ont évoqué l'idée de promulguer l'alerte noire. »

Ariana écarquilla les yeux. L'alerte noire, le plus haut degré d'alerte du monde magique. Un niveau ne pouvant être promulgué que par un vote à l'unanimité de l'assemblée plénière. Mais c'étaient les implications d'une telle promulgation qui était importante.

L'alerte noire nécessitait la révélation à la population moldue de l'existence du Monde Magique.

* * *

[1] ONS, héritière de l'ONU par changement d'appellation lorsque des nations indépendantes martiennes et spatiales furent intégrées à l'organisation.

[2] CIMS.

[3] Union des Nations Indépendantes de Mars.

[4] Colonies Flottantes Indépendantes, se sont des colonies spatiales en orbite autour de certaines planètes ou satellites naturels.

[5] Fait référence à la ceinture d'astéroïdes située entre Mars et Jupiter. Plusieurs colonies flottantes s'y trouvent, au départ placé là pour exploiter les filons de diverses natures présents dans les astéroïdes. Aujourd'hui, la Ceinture regroupe trois nations distinctes de colonies indépendantes.

[6] Capitale administrative de Nouvelle-Europe, colonie martienne appartenant aux Etats-Unis d'Europe.


	2. II Intrigue au Vatican

**CHAPITRE II : INTRIGUE AU VATICAN**

Le Vatican a toujours été un état à part. Son mode de gouvernement est unique, même pour une théocratie. Durant plus de milles ans, ce petit état contrôla l'Europe et décida du destin de millions d'âmes. Depuis, avec l'avènement du Siècle des Lumières, l'Eglise perdit peu à peu son pouvoir, l'éducation apprenant aux ouailles, ou leur faisant entrevoir, le vrai visage de la religion catholique : un moyen de contrôler les Hommes par l'ignorance et la superstition.

Malgré cette perte de pouvoir, l'Eglise catholique tenta de garder un semblant d'influence. Alors que la majorité des pays choisirent de séparer l'Eglise de l'Etat, blasphème selon certains milieux puritains extrémistes.

Le pire blasphème, la pire insulte faite, selon les plus hautes instances catholiques, à leur dieu était l'existence même de certains êtres possédant des pouvoirs qui ne pouvaient être que l'engeance du Malin. Les Sorciers et l'ensemble du monde de la Magie ne pouvait être qu'une création du diable. Le Vatican combattait les gouvernements magiques depuis deux milles ans. Le summum fut atteint à la fin du Moyen-âge et début de la Renaissance avec l'Inquisition. Créé en 1199 pour combattre toute aberration de la foi catholique, ce fut en 1261 que la sorcellerie devint officiellement une charge que se devait de combattre cette institution qui faisait fi de l'autorité des états souverains. Mais l'Inquisition agissait déjà contre la sorcellerie et le monde de la Magie bien avant. Bien avant même de prendre ce nom.

Et alors que l'Inquisition Romaine prenait officiellement un visage plus humain en devenant la Sacrée Congrégation du Saint-Office en 1909, dans l'ombre, un groupe de religieux ultraconservateurs continuaient de combattre ceux qu'ils jugeaient hérétiques avec des méthodes violentes et impitoyables. Combien d'innocents moururent sous leurs coups pour n'avoir commis comme seul crime que d'avoir mis en doute l'existence du dieu chrétien ou pour avoir déranger le dogme chrétien et sa « vérité » par l'énonciation de la Vérité ?

L'Inquisition était infiltrée dans toutes les instances du Vatican. La plupart ignorant même pour qui ils travaillaient réellement. Seule une poignée de hauts dignitaires et fonctionnaires du Vatican connaissaient la vérité et faisaient parti du Circus, le cercle des initiés, l'Inquisition à proprement parlée. Parmi eux, Samus Denler, chef des services secrets pontificaux. Et il savait que son pire ennemi était la DE.

Samus Denler avait été chargé par le cardinal Nova, grand maître de l'Inquisition, d'organiser une réunion extraordinaire du Circus pour débattre des derniers agissements de la DE et des mesures à prendre par rapport à ce qu'il jugeait être une nouvelle manœuvre des Sorciers pour prendre le contrôle du monde et le plonger en Enfer. La réunion s'était déroulée deux semaines auparavant mais Samus Denler y pensait presque constamment car ce qui avait été décidé influait directement sur son travail.

La réunion s'était ouverte par un discours du cardinal Nova.

« Je vous remercie à tous d'être venus si vite avec si peu de préavis. La situation actuelle est exceptionnelle. Nous devons agir pour protéger les innocents contre les dangers démoniaques de nos ennemis de toujours : les sorciers et les démons. Ils sont en train de mettre un plan à exécution. Pour présenter la situation de manière plus précise, je laisse la parole à monsieur Samus Denler.

-Merci votre Eminence, avait dit Denler en se levant. La DE, officiellement, met quasiment toutes ses forces dans la lutte d'une menace d'origine inconnue. La menace a été dénommée sous le terme « Seigneurs de l'Oubli » et d'après les données recueillies par la DE, elle aurait déjà tenté de s'emparer de la Terre il y a douze milles ans. Il existe effectivement des créatures ayant apparu il y a moins d'un an, d'abord sur Mars puis venant sur Terre vraisemblablement par petits groupes. Les renseignements obtenus par une source fiable au sein même de la DE font état d'agressions de sorciers par ces créatures, des chercheurs en magie et fabricants d'artefacts magiques comme la famille Ollivander, fabricant de baguettes magiques en Angleterre. La théorie de la DE est que les Seigneurs de l'Oubli cherchaient à évaluer l'évolution de la communauté magique durant les douze derniers millénaires.

« Un nouvel élément est apparu au mois de décembre dernier après un attentat perpétré à Diagon Alley, un des lieux magiques secrets de Londres. Un de nos agents a réussi à suivre une équipe IS[1] de la DE jusqu'à une cité cachée sous la capitale britannique. Une cité où se mêle sans morale des humains, des sorciers et des démons. Un autre groupe de sorciers appelé « secte du Serpent Blanc » les suivit également et s'empara d'un artefact ancien, un objet en forme de crâne et fait de cristal. Le rapport de notre agent fait état qu'aucun des agents de la DE ne semblait connaître la véritable nature de cet objet. Plusieurs hommes de l'unité action de la DE furent éliminés par cette secte.

« Bien sûr, notre théorie est que tout ceci est un scénario fomenté par les instances sorcières pour prendre le pouvoir sur Terre et dans le reste du système solaire. La DE n'est qu'un jouet placé entre leurs mains. N'oublions pas que la DE est sous une double juridiction de l'ONS et de la CIMS. Et connaissant les pouvoirs des sorciers, ils peuvent très bien manipuler les responsables de l'ONS.

« Les sorciers ont même commis un blasphème bien plus grave que tout ce qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à maintenant. La DE aurait rencontré un peuple caché sur Mars depuis douze milles ans. Ces êtres se font appeler « Anges ». »

Un murmure réprobateur avait parcouru l'assistance. Les expressions « blasphème », « insulte à dieu » et « impardonnable » s'était faite entendre. Samus Denler avait levé la main pour demander le silence et continuer son exposé.

« Ces Anges ont ouvert des relations diplomatiques avec l'UNIM et avec la CIMS. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas d'autres renseignements internes de la DE, notre source a été démasquée il y a peu. Les noms prient par ces anges sont évocateurs de malheurs : Abbadona, Shemhazai, Satan,… Les Anges Rebelles de la Kabbale, ceux qui ont trahi notre seigneur et ont tenté de corrompre l'Humanité.

« Un dernier point. La DE a effectué une mission au Mexique qui s'est terminée il y a deux jours. Un de mes agents, le même que pour la mission à Londres, a suivi ces agents IS jusqu'à une cité maya. Il a été repéré mais les agents de la DE ne l'ont pas tué. Il a pu observer deux de ces anges de près. Une femme appelé Irael et un homme répondant au nom de Lucifel. Son rapport semble corroborer le scénario imaginé par les sorciers. L'agent Christianus Féndès était un agent loyal, croyant, efficace et fiable. C'est quelqu'un qui aurait pu entrer dans l'Inquisition. Mais il a été influencé par l'ennemi et je me méfie de lui maintenant. Il semble même que, par je ne sais quelle magie, il soit sous le charme de cette ange Irael.

« Messeigneurs, je vous donne mon impression : la situation est grave, plus grave que tout ce que notre institution a connu en plus de deux millénaires de combat contre la sorcellerie. Les sorciers s'apprêtent à prendre totalement le contrôle du monde. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'agir au plus vite. Merci. »

Le cardinal Nova avait attendu quelques secondes avant de se lever à nouveau.

« Merci pour cet exposé monsieur Denler. Monsieur Denler a raison, nous devons agir rapidement contre les sorciers ou notre monde sera condamné aux flammes de l'enfer et du péché. Et pour cela, nous devons lancer l'opération Clé. »

Un nouveau murmure avait parcouru les membres de l'Inquisition. Cette fois-ci, les réactions avaient semblé plus diverses, certains acquiesçant, d'autres doutant. Un évêque s'était levé pour parler à son tour.

« Veuillez me pardonner votre Eminence, avait-il dit. Mais il y a un détail qui me chiffonne. Comme l'a dit monsieur Denler, nous combattons la sorcellerie depuis les premiers temps. Et force m'est de constaté qu'à travers l'Histoire, les sorciers ont connu des périodes plus propices à une prise de contrôle du monde qu'aujourd'hui. Et ils n'en ont jamais rien fait. De plus, je ne mets pas en doute les capacités de monsieur Denler mais il me semble que ce scénario me semble trop complexe. Pourquoi auraient-ils eu besoin d'imaginer quelque chose d'aussi compliqué pour asseoir leur domination ?

-Votre résonnement se tient, avait répondu le cardinal Nova. Qu'en pensez-vous monsieur Denler ? Vous vous y connaissez plus que moi en manipulation et tactique.

-Les sorciers savent qu'ils ont besoin d'un symbole fort pour s'imposer, avait expliqué Denler. Ils ont choisi des démons et des anges car ce sont des symboles de bien et de mal qui ne diffèrent que peu d'un culte à un autre. Ainsi ils toucheront un maximum de gens. La plupart se soumettront sans même chercher à comprendre ou à se battre.

-Cela me semble tout de même tirer par les cheveux, avait dit l'évêque.

-Vous souvenez-vous quel serment nous avons fait ? avait repris le cardinal Nova, perdant visiblement patience. Nous avons juré de combattre tous les ennemis de dieu, quel qu'ils soient, et de défendre la seule et vraie foi. Nos ennemis agissent, nous devons les empêcher de mettre leur plan à exécution et si possible, nous débarrasser d'eux définitivement. Et la seule alternative que nous ayons est l'opération Clé.

-Cette opération présente tout de même pas mal de risques de répercussions internationales sur les plans économiques et sociaux.

-A temps exceptionnels, mesures exceptionnels. Le monde s'en trouvera purifié. Les sorciers pensent que le temps de nous dominer est venu. Mais ils nous offrent plutôt l'occasion de les vaincre définitivement. »

Le vote avait donné raison au cardinal Nova : l'opération Clé allait être lancée. Cela entrainerait un changement radical du monde et ramènerait les brebis égarées dans la lumière de la chrétienté. La vérité de dieu sera bientôt enfin révélée. Mais avant, Samus Denler devait préparer certaines choses.

La perte de sa source au sein de la DE était regrettable. Elle lui aurait facilité les choses par des renseignements fiables venant de l'intérieur même du cercle de commandement de la DE. Maintenant, il devait uniquement se fier à des observations extérieures de ses activités, et se fier à des déductions. Denler avait confiance en ses capacités, il pratiquait le métier d'espion depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais il était pleinement conscient que c'était également le cas d'Hector Guillou, le « Patron » de la DE. De plus, il ne serait pas illogique de penser que la DE devait avoir un ou plusieurs agents infiltrés au sein même du Vatican. Peut-être même parmi les services secrets eux-mêmes.

Et puis, il y avait Christianus Féndès. C'était sûrement la perte de cet agent exceptionnel qui le décevait le plus. Il n'était pas mort, ni prisonnier, ni passer à l'ennemi et il n'était vraisemblablement pas devenu un agent double. Mais il était compromis. Il ressentait visiblement de l'amitié ou du moins, une certaine forme de sympathie pour certains agents de la DE avec lesquels il fut en contact lors de ses récentes missions. Comme Alexandre Chaldo, aujourd'hui décédé, son frère Anthony et Ariana Potter.

Potter. Ce nom était adulé et parfois même vénéré par certains au sein de la communauté magique internationale et en particulier en Grande-Bretagne. Son statut d'agent IS actif ne devait pas être négligé pour l'opération Clé. Il faudra la mettre hors jeu. Au même titre que la famille Chaldo. Un nom que Denler craignait toujours d'entendre. Cette famille agissait au sein de la DE et de d'autres organismes importants dans le monde sorciers depuis plus de quatre siècles. Plusieurs branches de cette famille travaillaient pour la DE dans presque tous les services. Ils étaient tous des menaces potentielles pour l'opération Clé.

Denler recentra ses pensés sur Christianus. Il avait espéré que ce dernier prendrait sa place dans quelques années. Cette compromission mettait en danger l'ensemble des services secrets pontificaux. Surtout que l'implication n'était pas seulement idéologique ou professionnelle mais aussi sentimentale. Cette ange Irael lui avait retourné l'esprit. Denler n'excluait pas l'option d'éliminer Christianus Féndès.

Christianus Féndès avait remarqué que les informations concernant la DE lui arrivait plus lentement qu'habituellement. Etant formé à l'espionnage et au contre-espionnage, il avait compris rapidement que les rapports qu'il recevait étaient modifiés. Ce genre d'action à son encontre ne pouvait avoir été demandé que par son chef, Samus Denler. Ainsi, son dernier rapport avait été interprété comme un danger pour le Vatican. Cela ne le choquait pas. Depuis sa mission au Mexique, il doutait de la vérité qui lui avait été présentée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il avait encore la foi. Mais les textes qu'il avait estimés sacrés se trompaient sur bien des points. Les Anges Rebelles n'étaient pas les ennemis de dieu ou de l'Humanité. Au contraire, ils s'étaient toujours battus pour préserver l'Humanité de l'extinction.

Christianus pensait surtout à Irael. La jeune ange avait été assez grièvement blessée au Mexique. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis. Il avait beau se répéter le vieux proverbe « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle », il voulait savoir. Ce serait risqué en temps normal de prendre contact avec la DE, surtout pour une raison aussi cavalière. Mais il était déjà au ban du service. Il ne risquait plus grand-chose. Malgré tout, la prudence et la discrétion restaient de mise.

Alors que Christianus réfléchissait à un moyen de contacter un membre de la DE, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était observé par un autre homme. Mika Heinsler était un agent double travaillant au profit de la DE. Il avait infiltré les services secrets du Vatican depuis plusieurs années. Dernièrement, il avait reçu comme consigne de se montrer attentif envers Christianus Féndès. Heinsler ignorait exactement de quoi il retournait mais le Patron devait avoir une bonne raison.

Mika Heinsler suivit Christianus quand celui-ci sortit. Il le vit se rendre dans une boutique de téléphonie et acheté en liquide un holophone à carte. L'appareil parfait pour téléphoner sans se faire repérer. A moins que le numéro ou le réseau appelé soit lui-même sous surveillance. Christianus se contenta de lancer un appel et raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard. Il prit place dans un café et se mit à attendre.

L'holophone de Heinsler sonna. C'était sa ligne sécurisée lui permettant de contacter la DE. Il n'activa pas l'image, logeant simplement son oreillette à son emplacement.

« Heinsler, répondit-il.

-Savez-vous où se trouve Christianus Féndès ? demanda immédiatement la voix dans son oreillette.

-Je le vois. Il a acheté un holophone à carte et a appeler quelques secondes avec.

-Alors c'était bien lui. Il vient d'appeler un numéro à la DE. Il a juste fait sonner une fois et à raccrocher pour qu'on sache d'où il appelait. On s'est douté que c'était lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Continuez de l'observer. »

* * *

[1] Investigation Spéciale.


	3. III Messages

**CHAPITRE III : MESSAGES**

Aussitôt qu'elle arriva au quartier général, Ariana fut appeler au « bocal », le centre des opérations de la DE où se trouvaient tous les analystes. Elle y retrouva son chef d'équipe Anthony Chaldo, et l'analyste Frédéric Forge. Elle salua ses deux amis et demanda ce qui se passait.

« C'est le Patron qui nous a faits appeler, répondit Anthony. Il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Effectivement, le Patron, Hector Guillou, arriva peu après. Ariana ignorait pas mal de chose sur celui qui dirigeait le DE. Il était moldu et travaillait dans le renseignement depuis plusieurs décennies. A part ça et le fait qu'il était français, c'était tout. Mais l'impression que lui faisait cet homme avait toujours été bonne. Elle le voyait comme un oncle bienveillant mais qui laisse ses neveux faire des bêtises et vivre des aventures.

Le Patron salua l'équipe et leur donna la raison pour laquelle il les avait réunis.

« Ce matin, nous avons reçu un appel, sur votre ligne de bureau mademoiselle Potter, exposa le Patron. L'appelant n'a fait qu'un signal et à raccrocher avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse de ce côté.

-Vous avez identifié l'appelant et l'avez localisé ? questionna Tony.

-C'était un holophone à carte. Nous l'avons identifié par déduction à partir de la localisation. L'appel venait de Rome.

-Qui à Rome pourrait vouloir… ? commença Ariana. Christianus ?

-C'était bien lui, confirma le Patron. Notre agent infiltré au sein des services secrets pontificaux nous l'a confirmé aussitôt. Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle Christianus Féndès chercherait à vous contacter Potter ?

-Pas vraiment. Il est devenu conscient je pense qu'on lui ment au Vatican, surtout du côté de l'Inquisition. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il me fasse confiance malgré tout. Du moins, pas assez pour me contacter.

-Peut-être n'est-ce pas pour toi qu'il cherche à prendre contact, avança Tony. Je ne pense pas qu'il faut essayer de comprendre par cartésianisme. Christianus a vu ses convictions ébranlées au Mexique. Il connait une période de doute. Il a besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose d'agréable. Je pense qu'il veut simplement des nouvelles.

-Des nouvelles ? De quoi ? De qui ? questionna Fred.

-D'Irael, répondit Ariana, comprenant d'un coup ce que voulait dire Tony. Ils sont devenus assez proches durant la recherche du Crâne. La dernière fois que Christianus a vu Irael, elle était en soin. Tu penses que c'est ça ?

-Je ne suis pas psy, mais je connais assez bien l'esprit humain et ses tourments. Où est-il pour le moment ?

-D'après notre agent, il est tranquillement dans un café avec l'holophone posé devant lui, renseigna le Patron. Il attend.

-Ariana, c'est ton poste qu'il a appelé. C'est qu'il te fait plus ou moins confiance. A toi de décider, fit Tony. »

Ariana réfléchit. Irael n'était pas là. Elle faisait son devoir en assurant la sécurité de l'ambassadeur des Atlantes, le seigneur Abbadona, à la CIMS. Depuis la mission au Mexique, les deux jeunes femmes avaient discuté. Irael avait parfois demandé des renseignements sur Christianus. Sur le coup, Ariana n'avait pas relevé. Peut-être était-ce le début d'une belle amitié. Et puis, Christianus s'était battu à leur côté. Elle lui devait bien ça.

« Je vais l'appeler, annonça Ariana. Fred, il me faut une ligne sécurisée.

-Tout de suite, acquiesça Fred. »

Christianus attendait. Il ne pouvait faire que ça. Il avait parié sur l'idée que la DE avait un agent infiltré au Vatican et sur le sens de la déduction des analystes. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas logique. Mais il en avait besoin. L'holophone sonna. Il décrocha sans activer l'image. Il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix d'Ariana.

« Christianus, fit-elle.

-Ariana, je craignais d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ou Anthony, dit Christianus.

-Tu as pris de gros risques.

-J'en suis conscient. Mais… je devais le faire.

-Ça se passe comment pour toi au Vatican ?

-Denler m'a mis au placard. Les infos concernant la DE que je reçois sont modifiés. Mais je n'appelais pas pour ça. Je voudrais savoir. Ça fait maintenant deux semaines et je… Je voudrais des nouvelles d'Irael. Elle s'est remise ?

-Oui, elle s'est vite remise et elle a repris sa mission originelle.

-Tant mieux, souffla Christianus visiblement soulagé.

-Dés que je peux, je la contacte et on pourra arranger une communication entre vous. Garde cet holophone et n'en parle à personne. Dissimule-le. On sécurisera la ligne de notre côté. N'appelle pas, nous le ferons.

-Et si j'ai besoin de vous contacter pour une urgence, pour une information importante à vous communiquer concernant les actions de Denler.

-Je te rappelle dés que nous avons décidé d'un protocole.

-OK, je reste en stand by. »

Ariana raccrocha et se tourna vers Tony et le Patron.

« Bien joué Ariana, apprécia Tony. Nous allons avoir un deuxième agent double grâce à ça. Même s'il n'est pas aussi fiable que l'autre pour le moment.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça, se défendit Ariana. Mais il le faut.

-Par contre, j'ai l'impression qu'il choisira les infos à nous transmettre, fit le Patron. Il demeure un agent du Vatican. C'est toujours mieux que rien. Nous allons définir le protocole de contact. »

Une heure plus tard, la marche à suivre pour une demande de contact fut envoyé par mail à Christianus. Ariana essaya d'appeler Irael mais celle-ci ne pouvait répondre. Elle lui laissa un message. La jeune ange rappela quelques heures plus tard.

« Ariana, j'ai eu ton message, fit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Christianus a appelé, informa Ariana.

-Christianus ! Il va bien ? Il se passe quelque chose ? questionna Irael visiblement inquiète.

-Non, il va bien. Sa hiérarchie l'a mis sur la touche mais il va bien. Il voulait avoir des nouvelles de toi. Je lui ai dit que tu allais bien et que j'essayerai de vous mettre en contact.

-D'accord. Merci. Pour le moment, je ne peux pas l'appeler même si j'en ais envi. Plus tard.

-Quand tu veux et peux prendre contact avec lui, appelle-moi d'abord pour que je vous mette en relation. Si je ne peux pas le faire, contacte Fred, il arrangera ça.

-Merci pour tout. Je dois y retourner, je te laisse. Au revoir, salua Irael.

-Au revoir. »

Les choses changeaient. Les choses bougeaient. Hector Guillou le voyait bien. Il travaillait dans l'espionnage depuis bien trop longtemps pour se voiler la face. Ce n'était que le commencement. Le monde devrait changer ou il serait anéanti. Ce n'était que son humble avis. Mais inutile de se mentir, la pratique de l'espionnage lui avait appris à anticiper et à voir les changements avant même qu'ils n'arrivent. Il n'avait souvenir d'avoir été surpris que deux fois dans sa vie. Vraiment surpris.

La première fois, c'était quand il fut contacté par les services secrets de l'ONS. Il avait entendu parler de cette rumeur dans le milieu. Celle de l'existence d'un service d'espionnage et de contre-espionnage appartenant à une organisation supranationale. Les meilleurs éléments de chaque nation membre de l'organisation y officiaient. Le but de ces services secrets était d'empêcher à des guerres d'éclater par des actions discrètes et efficaces.

Hector Guillou avait monté les échelons. Et un jour, le directeur général des services secrets lui avait proposé de rejoindre une autre division. Une division secrète, dont peu de gens connaissaient l'existence. Les menaces combattues par cette division étaient d'un autre genre. Intrigué, Hector Guillou avait accepté d'écouter les explications du directeur. Il se montra d'abord incrédule : des sorciers, de la magie, des vampires, des loups-garous et d'autres créatures venant de divers mythes, exister ! Ce n'était pas sérieux ! Cette division ésotérique était une farce !

Pour prouver ses dires qu'il savait incroyable, le directeur fit venir le chef de la DE de l'époque. Ce dernier se disait sorcier. Et il le prouva en faisant une démonstration de magie. Hector Guillou accepta immédiatement après de rejoindre la DE. Il demanda même à redescendre un peu dans la hiérarchie pour pouvoir être durant quelques temps agent IS. Et quelques années plus tard, remontant de nouveau les échelons, il finit par devenir le nouveau Patron.

Ces années de service au sein de la DE, quelque soit le poste, lui avaient appris beaucoup. Il connaissait presque aussi bien la Magie et les capacités des sorciers que les sorciers eux-mêmes. Il avait appris à se servir des particularités des différentes créatures magiques à son avantage en diverses situations que ce soit au combat, en infiltration ou en relation. Il tissa un réseau de confiance avec les autres acteurs de la DE. Cela lui était utile depuis qu'il avait pris la tête de cette division. Il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait compter sur chacun des membres de la DE.

Hector Guillou se savait sur la fin de sa carrière. Il avait passé de merveilleuses années à diriger cette division et savait qu'il ne pouvait pas monter plus haut. C'était le problème quand on dirigeait une division ultrasecrète et spéciale comme la DE, il savait depuis le début qu'il ne monterait pas plus haut que son poste actuel. Mais, et cela le surprit, il ne s'en sentait pas frustré. Il avait, au contraire, le sentiment d'être allé là où il devait être.

Il avait espéré passer ses dernières années de service tranquillement, sans menace majeure. Et c'est alors que la présence de ceux qui furent nommés sous le terme « Seigneurs de l'Oubli » fut décelée sur Mars. Et avant même de pouvoir dépêché sur place une équipe IS, ces créatures étaient décelées sur Terre. Le Patron avait alors mis sa meilleure équipe sur cette affaire : les frères Chaldo. Ils avaient filé les créatures durant des semaines, essayant de savoir ce qu'elles cherchaient. Elles s'en prirent à des artisans magiques, des érudits sorciers.

Les créatures laissaient leurs victimes sans le moindre souvenir. Aucun médicomage ne pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas comme un voile posé sur la mémoire à l'instar d'un sortilège d'amnésie. La mémoire était littéralement ponctionnée. Et alors que ces créatures poursuivaient un jeune sorcier anglais en Amazonie, Hector Guillou avait reçu un appel étrange. Une femme qui refusa de donner son identité disait savoir pour les créatures.

Cette femme savait. C'était indubitable. Elle savait beaucoup de choses sur ces êtres. Mais elle refusait de les divulguer d'un coup. Hector Guillou s'était demandé pourquoi. Mais avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu et expérimenté depuis qu'il travaillait avec le monde de la Magie, il s'était dit qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Cette femme savait pour la présence d'Ariana Potter dans les murs de la DE le jour où Alex Chaldo l'avait amenée.

« Que me vaut votre appel ? avait demandé le Patron.

-Une sorcière répondant au nom d'Ariana Potter se trouve à votre QG actuellement, n'est-ce pas ? avait dit la voix féminine.

-C'est exact, avait répondu le Patron sans ressentir de surprise.

-Parfait. Cette jeune femme est très importante. Pourtant, elle va devoir risquer sa vie. Et j'ignore si elle parviendra à survivre. Je sais juste qu'elle ne doit pas être préservée ou surprotégée.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

-Confiez-la au Corbeau. Il veillera sur elle et lui apprendra ce qu'elle doit savoir.

-Mademoiselle Potter n'est pas de la DE.

-Pour le moment. Mais cela doit changer. Cela changera. Elle doit faire l'expérience du danger que représentent ces créatures.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne vous promets rien.

-Je sais que vous ferez ce qu'il faudra monsieur Guillou. »

Cette étrange femme n'obligeait jamais à rien. Elle se contentait de guider. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose de prophétique dans ce qu'elle disait. Hector Guillou n'avait parlé de ces discussions avec elle à personne.

Le Patron s'attendait à recevoir un appel de cette femme d'ici peu. Elle lui donnerait sûrement une piste pour savoir par où continuer pour combattre les Dæmons et leurs alliés. L'holophone sonna. Mais ce n'était pas la mystérieuse femme, ce n'était que sa secrétaire.

« Monsieur, un message vient d'arriver pour vous, dit-elle.

-Transmettez-le moi, demanda le Patron.

-C'est que… il n'est pas arrivé par un moyen habituel.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous devriez venir voir monsieur. »

Le Patron sortit de son bureau et découvrit une sphère de cristal lumineuse flottant devant le bureau de sa secrétaire à un mètre du sol. La sphère s'éleva légèrement plus haut quand le Patron s'approcha. Un faisceau en surgit et vint illuminer les yeux du Patron. Le faisceau s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes. La sphère vint se poser docilement dans la main du chef de la DE. Ce dernier demeura immobile durant quelques instants.

« Mademoiselle, dit-il. Faîtes venir l'équipe Chaldo et l'équipe Pardopoulos dans mon bureau immédiatement.

-Bien monsieur, fit-elle. »


	4. IV Préparation

**CHAPITRE IV : PREPARATION**

L'équipe d'Ekaterina Pardopoulos était composé de la shugenja[1] Nayu Hiroji, et de l'analyste Zoé Zapajo. Les trois femmes avaient été briefées sur la menace des Dæmons et l'existence des Anges lorsqu'elles débusquèrent la personne qui renseignait les services du Vatican[2]. Maintenant, l'équipe Pardopoulos servait d'équipe d'appui et de renfort au profit de l'équipe Chaldo.

« Je viens de recevoir ceci, annonça le Patron en montrant la sphère de cristal. »

Les agents IS regardèrent la sphère sans comprendre. Ariana n'avait plus vu de boule de cristal depuis une visite au club de divination de Hogwart. Mais celle-ci lui semblait différente de celles que les sorciers se servaient. Ce n'était qu'une coquille de cristal et la surface en était visiblement ouvragée.

« Est-ce que les Atlantes ont été prévenu ? questionna Tony.

-Pas encore, Abbadona et Hermoni sont injoignables pour le moment, répondit le Patron. Il y a une session extraordinaire en cours à la CIMS.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ekaterina.

-Un message des Eldars, informa Tony. Ça fait quoi ? Au moins quatre siècles qu'ils n'en avaient pas envoyé à la DE.

-Trois cents quatre-vingt huit ans pour être exact, corrigea le Patron. Les Eldars ne sont pas vraiment du genre communiquant. Leur dernier message, c'était pour nous dire qu'ils refusaient de s'impliquer dans la DE. »

Les Eldars étaient un peuple très mystérieux et très anciens. Personne ne savait vraiment quand leur civilisation avait vu le jour. Ils ne traitaient pour ainsi dire jamais avec les autres peuples magiques. Ariana se souvenait vaguement de ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Faut dire qu'avoir un professeur fantôme à la voix monocorde n'aidait pas à rester attentif et souvent, ses cours se transformaient en séance de sieste. Elle se souvint malgré tout de ce qu'il avait dit une fois sur les Eldars durant sa troisième ou quatrième année.

« Les Eldars vivent sur une île cachée aux yeux de tous au nord de l'Europe. Malgré cette position boréale, ils jouissent d'un climat chaud identique à celui de la Méditerranée. On sait peu de choses sur les Eldars car ils gardent jalousement leurs secrets. Il y a mille ans, un illustre mage répondant au nom de Childéric le Voyageur se rendit sur leur île dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur ce peuple. Il fut prié de quitter l'île au plus vite. Il parvint malgré tout à y rester discrètement quelques jours. Il découvrit que la magie eldar était basée sur l'utilisation de cristaux. Il put aussi découvrir qu'il y a de cela des temps immémoriaux, les Eldars n'étaient pas aussi isolés qu'aujourd'hui. Mais bien avant que les civilisations humaines voient le jour, ils se retranchèrent. Pour quelles raisons ? Childéric fut découvert et renvoyé de l'île avant de le savoir. Le récit de Childéric demeure aujourd'hui la somme des connaissances que nous possédons sur les Eldars. Le reste n'est que superstitions et légendes et ne fera pas l'objet d'un cours. »

A l'époque, Ariana n'avait pas cherché à en savoir d'avantage, pensant comme beaucoup que connaître les Eldars ne lui serviraient jamais. Et maintenant, elle remarquait qu'elle s'était trompée. Mais loin d'être en colère contre elle-même, elle sourit à cette pensée. Elle avait l'insouciance de la jeunesse à cette époque pas si lointaine.

« Nous savons par les Anges que les Eldars ont combattu à leurs côtés lors de la guerre contre les Seigneurs de l'Oubli, rappela le Patron. Les Anges n'ont pas encore pris contact avec eux car Abbadona a préféré d'abord se concentrer sur les Humains. Sûrement parce qu'il pense que les Eldars seront bien présents en cas de nouvelle guerre. Il semble que les Eldars veuillent prendre les devants.

-Donc ils veulent se servir de nous comme intermédiaire pour contacter les Anges, dit Ekaterina Pardopoulos.

-Oui, mais pas seulement. Ils veulent aussi rencontrer certains d'entre vous.

-Qui ? interrogea Tony.

-Ceux qui se sont déjà opposés aux Dæmons. Je ne sais pas comment mais ils connaissent vos noms. Chaldo, Potter, vous allez vous rendre sur l'île des Eldars. Et ils ont aussi demandé à ce qu'Ollivander vous accompagne. Mais avant, je vais prévenir Abbadona et savoir s'il veut participer à cette mission.

-Ce n'est qu'une prise de contact en somme, fit remarquer Tony. Abbadona ne pourra sûrement pas quitter la CIMS avec ce qui s'y passe actuellement.

-Je vais le contacter et on avisera. Préparez vos bagages. L'équipe Pardopoulos s'occupera des Dæmons ou du Serpent Blanc durant votre absence si nous repérons des activités de leur part. »

Abbadona sortit d'une énième réunion de la commission sécuritaire de la CIMS. Les discussions tournaient en rond. Mais il semblait que les politiciens humains aimaient palabrer durant des heures même quand l'urgence était de mise. Les sorciers ne voulaient pas prendre de décision unilatérale qui impliquerait des changements importants du côté moldu sans que l'ONS n'y ait consenti. Ce point de vu se défendait mais si les Dæmons attaquaient, il faudra prendre la décision de révéler la vérité aux non-sorciers. Les bouleversements risqueront d'être imprévisibles, mais l'Humanité et les Peuples du Système Solaire auront une chance de survivre.

Abbadona se retira dans le bureau qui lui avait été alloué. Avec lui, ne le quittant jamais, deux des trois anges chargés de sa protection et de celle de Hermoni. L'un des deux était un jeune homme blond au visage fermé.

« Jariel, où se trouve Hermoni ? demanda Abbadona.

-Il y a eu un appel de la DE seigneur, répondit Jariel. Irael est restée avec le seigneur Hermoni.

-Un appel de la DE. Il doit se passer quelque chose. »

Hermoni accompagné d'Irael, une ange aux longs cheveux blonds, arriva quelques instants plus tard. Abbadona n'eut même pas à questionner son ami pour qu'il lui expose la situation. Abbadona attendit qu'il s'arrête de parler.

« Les Eldars sortent enfin de leur silence, dit-il.

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie, fit sombrement Hermoni.

-Oui. C'est pourquoi le temps presse. Je ne peux pas quitter la CIMS en ce moment. Il faut que je sois là au cas où l'ONS déciderait enfin d'agir.

-Très bien, alors je vais m'y rendre. Je prends un garde avec moi.

-Non, je préfère que tu restes ici toi aussi. C'est Lucifel qui s'y rendra. Irael l'accompagnera. Elle connait bien Potter et Chaldo. Irael, trouve le seigneur Lucifel et explique lui la situation. Ensuite, rendez-vous en Suisse.

-A vos ordres seigneur, accepta Irael avant de sortir. »

Hermoni prit aussi congé d'Abbadona, le troisième garde le suivit. Jariel demeura avec le seigneur Abbadona. Son visage demeurait fermé mais le vieil ange connaissait assez bien le jeune guerrier pour savoir que quelque chose le tourmentait. Et il pensait deviner quoi.

« Tu n'es toujours pas d'accord avec le fait que ta sœur soit amie avec des humains, dit Abbadona.

-Disons juste que cette idée me déplait, fit Jariel. Ces humains sont si basiques. Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt d'Irael pour eux. Elle ne cesse de me parler des Chaldo, d'Ariana Potter, de Joshua Ollivander, de Sarah. Et depuis qu'elle est revenue du Mexique avec le seigneur Lucifel, même si elle a failli mourir, elle ne fait que parler de cet agent du Vatican, Christianus. Je n'aime pas son regard quand elle parle de lui. »

La jalousie de Jariel fit sourire Abbadona.

« Je pense que tu devrais plus t'inspirer de ta sœur, conseilla Abbadona. Notre peuple n'a plus beaucoup de représentants. Toutes les générations depuis que nous nous sommes rebellés contre l'autorité de Jéhovah sont métisses entre ange et humain. Cela fait parti de toi, tu n'y peux rien. Et l'avenir de notre peuple dépend de l'Humanité. Que ça soit notre survie dans la guerre qui approche, ou pour après si nous sommes victorieux. »

Jariel savait que le seigneur Abbadona parlait avec sagesse. Il respectait la parole des Premiers. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait de devoir vivre auprès des Humains. Et il y avait Irael, les étoiles qu'elle avait dans les yeux depuis son retour du Mexique ne lui plaisaient pas. Une fois la guerre dont parlait le seigneur Abbadona terminée, il ramènera sa sœur au Temple des Anges.

Lucifel et Irael arrivèrent une heure plus tard au quartier général de la DE. Ils furent accueillis par le Patron. Ce dernier leur fit part de l'avancée des préparatifs de départ.

« Vous connaissez bien les Eldars je crois, fit le Patron.

-Cela fait douze millénaires que je n'ais pas eu affaire à eux, rappela Lucifel. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient changé, c'est un peuple qui brille par sa constance. Ils ne parlent que très peu, surtout d'eux. Ils nous a fallut des siècles pour ouvrir une réelle relation diplomatique avec eux. Et il fallut encore plus de temps pour qu'ils partagent quelques connaissances avec nous. Ils sont secrets par nature. Mais ils sont aussi loyaux. Durant la guerre contre les Dæmons, nous avons toujours pu compter sur leur soutien indéfectible. Et je dois avouer que c'était un avantage de les avoir avec nous car ce sont de grands guerriers. Par contre, leur façon éthérée de palabrer à de quoi taper sur le système comme vous dîtes maintenant.

-Ethérée ?

-Pas tout le temps heureusement. Mais ils leur arrivent souvent de s'exprimer par images et énigmes. Il faut savoir se montrer patient parfois. »

Le Patron savait ce que voulait dire Lucifel. Malgré ces douze millénaires d'exil obligatoire loin des siens et la paix relative qui en avait résulté, il demeurait un guerrier. Et comme tout combattant, il aimait aller droit au but dans ses actes et ses paroles, sauf si la tactique demandait à passer par des moyens détournés.

Irael faillit se jeter sur Ariana en la retrouvant, mais n'oubliant pas qu'elle était en présence d'un Premier, elle se retint. A dessein ou non, Lucifel lui tourna le dos pour converser encore avec le Patron. Irael et Ariana s'étreignirent amicalement.

« Tu m'as manquée mon amie, dit Irael.

-Toi aussi, sourit Ariana.

-Comment va Sarah ?

-Elle est encore triste de me voir partir une fois de plus. Et cette fois-ci, Joshua nous accompagne, elle l'aime bien.

-Alors qui va s'occuper d'elle ?

-Ce serait les vacances scolaires, je l'enverrais chez mes parents. Donc cette fois-ci, c'est Mei-Lin qui va s'en occuper.

-Qui est Mei-Lin ?

-C'est ma compagne, répondit Joshua en approchant. Nous nous sommes déjà croisés mais nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je suis Joshua Ollivander.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin, fit Irael. Ariana m'a beaucoup parlée de vous.

-Pareillement. Je pense qu'on pourrait se tutoyer.

-Avec plaisir.

-Je vous laisse entre vous, dit Joshua. J'ai encore des choses à préparer, et je dois aller voir Mei-Lin pour lui dire au revoir.

-Embrasse-la de ma part, lança Ariana. Nous avons un peu de temps avant le départ. Je pense que tu pourrais en profiter pour appeler Christianus. Enfin, si tu en as envie.

-Oui, je… rougit Irael en lançant une œillade à Lucifel.

-Vas-y Irael, autorisa Lucifel. Je sais que c'est important pour toi.

-Merci seigneur, dit Irael en s'inclinant respectueusement. »

Lucifel regarda la jeune ange suivre Ariana. Le temps avait passé et les Anges devraient bientôt vivre parmi les Humains. Il savait qu'Irael ne serait pas troublée par cette idée. Elle avait déjà plusieurs amis parmi eux. D'autres anges comme Jariel auront plus de difficultés, mais Irael deviendra un exemple à suivre.

« A quoi pensez-vous seigneur Lucifel ? questionna le Patron.

-A l'avenir, répondit l'ange.

-Ce ne sera pas facile pour eux Lucifel, mais Irael et Christianus peuvent y arriver, fit Anthony en s'approchant.

-Anthony, heureux de te revoir ami, dit le vieil ange.

-Moi de même Lucifel. Vu que tu es là, je te laisse le commandement de la mission. Tu connais mieux les Eldars que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

-Très bien. Quand partons-nous ?

-D'ici une heure. Nous avons le temps de prendre un café avant de partir.

-Bonne idée. »

Ariana demanda à Fred de lui sécuriser une ligne. L'analyste s'exécuta immédiatement. Ariana lança l'appel vers l'holophone de Christianus. Irael ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui dirait mais elle avait envie de lui parler. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

A Rome, Christianus était rentrée chez lui. Le soir tombait sur la capitale italienne. Christianus regardait le soleil se coucher de sa fenêtre. Il aimait ce spectacle depuis tout petit. Pour lui, chaque journée qui se finissait partait avec les problèmes. Et c'était la promesse d'une nouvelle journée pleine d'espoir.

Christianus pensa à sa prise de contact audacieuse avec la DE. Une heure après avoir parlé à Ariana, un autre agent l'avait appelé pour lui expliquer la procédure de prise de contact. Il se rendait compte qu'il était devenu plus ou moins un agent double. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça ne serait-ce que quelques mois plus tôt, il l'aurait traité de fou. Mais voilà, les derniers évènements liés à la DE et surtout à ces Dæmons avaient changé beaucoup de choses. Et puis, il y avait sa rencontre avec les Anges. Il avait toujours foi en dieu, mais sa foi dans la véracité des textes, du dogme, et en l'Eglise était ébranlée. Il commençait même à penser que les dirigeants catholiques avaient sciemment trahi l'esprit des enseignements de Jésus.

Où était passé le message devant guider l'Humanité vers la Paix et l'Harmonie ? Où était le message de Tolérance et de Respect envers les autres ? Envers ceux qui étaient nés ou avaient choisi d'être différents ? Christianus venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait été si longtemps aveuglé par les mensonges de ses pairs. Maintenant il commençait à y voir plus clair. Les mensonges de l'Eglise, plus de deux milles ans de mensonges, n'avaient servi qu'à asservir les Hommes. L'ignorance était l'arme des religieux. Quand avait-il décidé de bafoué le message du Christ demandant aux Hommes de s'unir ? De quel droit l'intérêt de certains était-il passé devant le message divin ?

Une sonnerie interrompit les réflexions de Christianus. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, c'était l'holophone à carte qu'il avait acheté pour appeler la DE dans la journée. Il accepta l'appel et il sourit en découvrant l'image holographique d'Irael se former devant lui.

« Irael, je suis content de te revoir en bonne santé, dit-il.

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, fit Irael. Ariana m'a expliqué ta situation. Ça ira tu es sûr ?

-Oui, je vais devoir être prudent mais ça devrait aller. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je peux faire précisément, mais je compte bien faire quelque chose ici pour aider à combattre les Dæmons.

-Ne prends pas trop de risque quand même. Je… je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Je te le promets. »

Ariana était sortie pour laisser Christianus et Irael parler tranquillement. Les liens qu'ils avaient tissés en si peu de temps lui faisaient plaisir. Elle ne serait pas étonnée que cette jeune amitié se transforme en quelque chose de plus fort dans quelques temps.

Ariana pensa à Alex. Il lui manquait toujours. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait plus se laisser aller. Il ne le voudrait pas. Elle devait faire face à ce qui allait arriver dans un avenir approchant. Elle ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse.

Après, elle pourra pleurer…

* * *

[1] Sorcier japonais se servant de papiers ensorcelés appelés shiki pour pratiquer la magie.

[2] Voir « Ariana Potter et le Secret de L'Atlantide ».


	5. V Le Corbeau

**CHAPITRE V : LE CORBEAU**

La Secte du Serpent Blanc existait depuis presque quatre siècles. Elle était presque aussi âgée que la DE. Il faut dire que c'était les mêmes évènements qui avaient fait naître ces deux groupes antagonistes : la mort définitive de Voldemort et la fin de la guerre. Les mangemorts du monde entier ayant réussi à se soustraire aux Justices de leurs pays se réunirent et jurèrent de rendre aux Sorciers leur place dominante sur la planète. Ils ne se donnèrent aucune limite, rien ne devait être un frein à leur avancé. Même utiliser des techniques jugées déshonorantes et inacceptables pour un sorcier comme la technologie moldue.

La seule condition qu'ils s'imposèrent fut la discrétion. Avant d'être proche de leur but, ils ne devaient pas être découverts. Ils se montrèrent patients et attendirent leur heure, n'agissant que par le biais d'autres mages noirs qu'ils manipulaient à leur insu, des pions ignorants et sacrifiables. Ils agirent ainsi dans l'ignorance de l'existence de la DE durant plusieurs décennies. Ils finirent par découvrir cette branche des services secrets de l'ONS. Ils redoublèrent de prudence et de discrétion.

Quelques temps plus tard, la colonisation de Mars débuta. Des sorciers se trouvèrent parmi les premiers migrants avec quelques membres de la Secte. La Secte avait connaissance de légendes parlant de démons ayant été repoussé jusqu'à la planète rouge lors d'une très ancienne guerre. Ils explorèrent Mars durant des années et finirent par trouver la prison du Labyrinthe d'Olympus. Ils ne purent libérer tout de suite les Dæmons mais ils parvinrent à entrer en contact avec eux. Les Dæmons leur parlèrent des Crânes de Cristal, leur demandant de les réunir. Alors commença une nouvelle quête pour les mages noirs de la Secte.

Au cours des trois siècles suivant, ils parvinrent à réunir sept des treize Crânes. Une fois qu'ils en eurent six en leur possession, ils trouvèrent le moyen de briser l'enchantement qui maintenait les Dæmons prisonniers. Le temps était alors venu pour la Secte de se révéler au grand jour, ou du moins, à ceux qui s'opposeraient au retour des Dæmons. Et ce premier choc avec la DE se passa sur Mars.

Depuis, les hommes de la Secte avaient croisé de nouveau les agents de la DE par deux fois. Une fois à Londres. La Secte avait manipulé l'équipe Chaldo pour qu'ils leur ouvrent la voie jusqu'à la Cité des Ténèbres et jusqu'au Crâne qui y était caché. La présence d'un ancien agent IS de la DE connaissant bien la façon de travailler d'Alexandre Chaldo, Ramus Owali, avait été déterminante pour la réussite de cette mission.

Ramus Owali était un mage africain. Il maîtrisait une ancienne magie liée à la terre et transmise au sein de sa tribu depuis des temps immémoriaux. Mais alors qu'il allait avoir quinze ans, des étrangers étaient venus dans son village. Ils savaient visiblement pour la présence de sorciers dans cette tribu. Au début, ils s'étaient contentés de poser des questions. Des questions auxquelles les membres de son clan avaient appris à mentir. Ces étrangers s'étaient fait alors plus virulents, plus précis dans leurs questions. Les africains, exaspérés, leurs avaient demandé de partir. C'est alors que le drame survint. Ces étrangers massacrèrent tous le village à l'aide d'armes moldues. Malgré leurs pouvoirs, les mages, pris au dépourvu, avaient été tous tués en quelques minutes.

Ramus était parvenu à se cacher. Les étrangers avaient continué à fouiller le village durant des heures à la recherche de survivants. Ramus avait essayé de ne pas entendre les tirs isolés qui signifiaient la mort d'un ami, d'un cousin, d'un parent. Puis le silence s'était installé, tout aussi oppressant et inquiétant. Ramus était demeuré caché. Il ignorait durant combien de temps. La soif et la faim l'avaient poussé finalement à sortir. Les étrangers étaient partis. Les cadavres pourrissant au soleil avaient embaumé l'air d'une odeur insoutenable, des charognards s'étaient repus des restes humains. La tristesse avait laissé doucement place à une fureur incontrôlable chez le jeune homme. Il l'avait laissée s'extérioriser en un grand hurlement. Ses pouvoirs échappant un temps à son contrôle, une vague de terre s'était soulevé et vint engloutir son village, enterrant sa famille et ses amis pour l'éternité.

Ramus Owali avait ensuite erré plusieurs jours dans la savane. Il était parvenu finalement à une ville où il fut retrouvé par les autorités magiques de son pays. Souhaitant quitter ce pays où il avait connu un si grand malheur, il fut envoyé aux Etats-Unis où il étudia à l'Institut Magique de Salem. Il y apprit la magie occidentale. Mais jamais il ne cessa de pratiquer la sorcellerie de son peuple. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait d'eux.

Quelques années plus tard, il intégra les Magic Rangers, l'unité américaine chargé des mages noirs à l'instar des Aurors britanniques et des Chasseurs français. Sa carrière y fut brillante. Peu de gens connaissaient son passé. Et personne ne savait qu'il continuait à rechercher secrètement les hommes qui avaient massacrés les siens. Mais il se rendit vite à l'évidence que les moyens dont il disposait au sein des Magic Rangers ne lui permettraient jamais de faire la lumière sur cette affaire. Il commença à se résigner. Et ce fut à cette époque qu'il fut contacté par la DE. Il y vit une occasion d'avoir accès à des informations nouvelles.

Il passa des années, entre deux missions, à tenter de découvrir la vérité. La première chose qui en ressortit, c'était que ces hommes savaient cacher leur trace. Et un jour, lors d'une mission, alors qu'il devait juste surveiller des tractations entre des trafiquants internationaux de produits magiques illicites, il rencontra un mage noir. La confrontation tourna court. Le mage noir le tua en quelques minutes. Il invoqua ensuite son esprit.

« Pourquoi me faire revenir des profondeurs de la mort juste après m'avoir tué ? avait demandé Ramus troublé.

-Je te pensais plus fort que ça Ramus Owali, avait dit le mage noir. Je ne pensais pas te tuer, juste t'immobiliser pour pouvoir te parler tranquillement. Heureusement, je suis un nécromancien accompli.

-Me parler de quoi ?

-Tu as passé presque trente ans à rechercher les hommes qui ont massacré ton peuple. Sans succès.

-Exact. Mais maintenant, cela n'a plus d'importance.

-Tu ne veux donc plus les venger ?

-C'est mon souhait le plus cher, mais je suis mort.

-Ces hommes étaient des moldus. Des moldus effrayés par nos pouvoirs. Des moldus souhaitant la disparition de tous les sorciers à travers le monde. Des moldus ignorant la véritable puissance de la Magie mais la redoutant plus que tout. Ces hommes n'étaient que quelques uns parmi tant d'autres. Si tu les retrouves, tu les tueras. Et après ? D'autres prendront leur place et continueront le massacre des nôtres. La seule solution, c'est que nous autres Sorciers, reprenons enfin la place qui nous revient de droit au sommet. Nous devons imposer notre existence et notre loi à ces êtres inférieurs qui ne savent que tuer les nôtres. Ainsi, tu auras ta vengeance et tu pourras même faire en sorte que plus personne ne connaissent la douleur qui fut la tienne.

-Je ne peux plus maintenant.

-Je suis un nécromancien, je peux ranimer ton corps. Tu seras plus puissant qu'avant. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est une obéissance totale. »

Et Ramus Owali avait accepté. Il devint un draugr, un mort-vivant animé par une magie nordique. Il avait acquis une puissance extraordinaire. La douleur physique n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il savait que seule la décapitation pouvait le tuer. Ou alors s'il trahissait son maitre et que celui-ci retirait sa malédiction.

Ramus Owali attendait maintenant que son maitre lui octroie une nouvelle mission. Il n'était pas présent lors de la précédente opération de la Secte sur Mars. La direction avait été confiée au jeune Noah, un psychopathe aimant se battre et tuer. Mais voilà, l'opération visant à enlever au moins un des Anges Rebelles fut un échec cuisant. La Secte perdit un de ses vaisseaux de combat et plusieurs membres dont Noah. Pour Ramus, la perte de ce dernier était autant un mal qu'un bien pour la Secte. Noah s'était montré incontrôlable par le passé, mais il avait été un combattant farouche.

Une autre nouvelle liée à cette opération pouvait être jugée bonne et mauvaise à la fois selon l'avis de Ramus : la mort d'Alexandre Chaldo. Sa disparition signifiait qu'un obstacle de taille avait disparu du chemin de la Secte. Mais Ramus aurait aimé le vaincre lui-même, prouvé une fois pour toute qu'il était le meilleur, mettre fin à la réputation de puissance de la famille Chaldo en éliminant le porteur du titre de Corbeau. Au dernière nouvelle, le titre n'avait pas encore été remis à un autre membre de la fameuse famille.

« Tu as l'air bien pensif Ramus. »

Le draugr se leva pour faire face à l'homme âgé d'au moins une centaine d'années mais toujours alerte qui venait d'arriver. Il s'inclina respectueusement.

« A quoi pensais-tu ?

-Je pensais au Chaldo maître, répondit Ramus.

-Ah ! Les Chaldo. J'ai appris que les anciens de leur famille s'étaient réunis récemment. Ils ont sûrement choisi le successeur d'Alexandre Chaldo. Tu aurais aimé l'éliminer de tes mains.

-Oui mon maitre.

-Patience Ramus, ce ne sera pas celui que tu espérais, mais bientôt, tu auras l'occasion de te confronter au nouveau Corbeau. Et dans la guerre qui va bientôt débuter, toute cette famille maudite périra de nos mains ou de celles de nos seigneurs. Ils paieront pour avoir maintenu les nôtres dans les ténèbres de ce monde qui nous revient de droit. Combien de fois les Chaldo ont-ils protégé des moldus coupables d'exactions envers des sorciers ?

-Ils paieront maître. J'en fais le serment. Et cette Ariana Potter paiera également. Pour son ancêtre et pour ses liens avec les Chaldo.

-Tu vas bientôt partir pour une nouvelle mission, nos seigneurs le souhaitent.

-Ordonnez et j'obéirai. »

Les préparatifs pour le départ étaient terminés. Ariana et Irael attendaient Anthony et Lucifel au pont d'envol des ATEF[1]. Le vieil ange et l'agent de la DE arrivèrent rapidement.

« Nos bagages sont déjà chargés, informa Ariana. Nous n'attendons plus que Joshua pour partir.

-Parfait, acquiesça Tony. »

Joshua Ollivander fit irruption sur le pont d'envol, accompagnées de Julia Chaldo et de Mei-Lin Zhao. Cette dernière avait l'air un peu inquiète de voir partir son petit-ami aussi loin. Joshua essaya de la rassurer.

« Tout ira bien ma chérie. Je n'y vais pas seul, Ariana et Tony sont avec moi.

-Oui, fit Ariana en prenant son ami d'enfance par le cou. T'inquiète Mei-Lin, je vais te le ramener entier et en bonne santé.

-Je… je te fais confiance Ariana.

-Surtout, essaye de récupérer un maximum de données sur la Magie eldar, dit Julia. Qui sait ce que nous pourrons apprendre de nouveau.

-Je ferais mon maximum, assura Joshua.

-Je m'excuse de vous interrompre mesdemoiselles, mais un vol nous attend, rappela Anthony. »

Ariana rejoignit Irael alors que Julia accompagna son frère jusqu'à la rampe de l'ATEF pour laisser à Joshua et Mei-Lin un dernier instant d'intimité. Les deux amoureux s'enlacèrent tendrement.

« J'aurais cru que tu serais venue également Julia, dit Tony. Une telle occasion est unique.

-Les Eldars ont été assez précis avec l'identité de leurs invités, fit Julia visiblement déçue de ne pouvoir venir. Il n'y a que pour les Anges qu'ils n'avaient rien dit mais au vu de leur alliance passée, on peut estimer que leur présence sera bien vue. J'ignore pourquoi ils ont demandé expressément Joshua ni même comment ils connaissent vos noms à tous les trois. Nous devons faire avec, c'est tout. Et puis, j'ai confiance en Joshua pour recueillir des informations techniques.

-Espérons pour Mei-Lin qu'il ne tombe pas sur une eldare aimant l'exotisme, il parait que les femmes eldares sont magnifiques.

-Il est totalement fou de Mei-Lin, je lui fais confiance là-dessus aussi. Sinon, tu savais que les anciens de la famille se sont réunis avant-hier ?

-Non, c'est vraiment terrible de vivre dans une famille ayant autant le goût du secret, plaisanta Anthony.

-Tu devines pourquoi ils se sont réunis. Et tu es conscient que tu es l'un des candidats les mieux placés pour recevoir le titre de Corbeau.

-Je n'en ai jamais voulu. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant Alex non plus certainement.

-Si, mais seulement pour l'aura qu'il représente.

-Ouais, acquiesça Tony. Par contre les responsabilités qui accompagnent le titre… Je ne me vois pas siéger parmi les anciens à mon âge.

-Et pourtant, tu vas devoir, lança une voix. »

Anthony soupira en se tournant vers les trois individus qui venaient d'arriver. Hector Guillou, visiblement, ne faisait qu'accompagner. Le plus jeunes des deux visiteurs n'étaient autre que Sébastien Chaldo, le père d'Anthony et Julia. L'autre était un très vieil homme qui s'appuyait sur une canne et semblait prêt à tomber à la moindre bousculade.

« Anthony, souffla le plus ancien. Tu as été désigné comme nouveau porteur du titre de Corbeau.

-Très bien, accepta à contrecœur l'agent de la DE. Mais pour la cérémonie, il faudra attendre, je pars en mission là.

-Nous le savons, dit Sébastien. Tout sera prêt pour ton retour. Tes amis sont bien sûr invités.

-Et bien nous allons pouvoir faire une bonne fiesta au moins. Papa, papé, à la prochaine. On embarque. »

La rampe de l'ATEF se referma et l'aéronef décolla. Sébastien Chaldo se tourna vers le vieil homme.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il ne sauterais pas de joie grand-père.

-Il me rappelle toi quand on t'a nommé Corbeau, sourit le vieux. Mais tu as parfaitement rempli ton rôle malgré tout.

-Tony fera de même papé, fit Julia en s'approchant. Même s'il ne s'en sent pas capable, je sais qu'il y arrivera.

-Ma belle Julia, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Désolé, beaucoup de travail. On peut aller boire un rafraichissement à la cafeteria si vous avez le temps.

-Oui, allons-y. je trouve que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec mes arrière-petits-enfants alors que je devrais en profiter le peu qu'il me reste à vivre, sourit le vieillard. »

* * *

[1] Aéronef de Transport et d'Evacuation Furtif.


	6. VI L'Eldryan

**CHAPITRE VI : L'ELDRYAN**

L'ATEF décolla à l'heure prévue. L'île des Eldars ne pouvait être atteinte par transplanage ou portoloin. Et un voyage en balai ou tapis volant n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait des plus confortables. Les Eldars n'ayant autorisé aucun autre humain à venir en dehors de ceux qu'ils avaient demandés, ce fut Tony qui pilota.

Durant le voyage, Ariana vint dans le poste de pilotage. Elle s'assit à la place du copilote et sourit à Tony.

« J'ai entendu ce que t'as annoncé ton père et le vieil homme qui l'accompagnait tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

-C'est mon arrière grand-père, le doyen de la famille, renseigna Tony.

-Félicitations pour ta nomination.

-Ouais. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu le devenir mais bon, il y a une forme d'émulation positive au sein de la famille pour obtenir ce titre.

-Alex serait d'accord avec ce choix.

-Il dirait merci, avec son sourire cynique habituel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le Corbeau siège avec les anciens au conseil de famille. D'une certaine manière, il représente ceux qui combattent encore. Il n'aimait pas cette partie là. Il y a un rôle d'exemplarité. Tout comme lui, je n'estime pas être un exemple. Ça reste tout de même un titre gratifiant : être reconnu comme le meilleur dans une famille comme la notre, ce n'est pas rien.

-Et je trouve que tu es quelqu'un sur qui on devrait tous prendre exemple. Tu es droit et tu prends souvent les bonnes décisions.

-Pas toujours, dit tristement Tony. Tu veux piloter ?

-Oui.

-Attrape les commandes. »

Tony expliqua à Ariana les commandes de base. Il la laissa piloter durant une bonne partie du vol. Il ne reprit le contrôle qu'à la fin, argumentant que l'atterrissage, ce serait pour une prochaine leçon.

Le vol dura une heure. Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'île, Tony parla par le micro.

« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, le commandant de bord vous informe que nous venons de débuter notre descente sur l'Île des Eldars. Je vous prierais de rester assis et attaché jusqu'à l'arrêt de l'appareil. Le commandant de bord et son équipage espèrent que vous avez passé un agréable voyage. »

Ariana, toujours dans le cockpit, regarda de tous les côtés mais ne vit aucune île, seulement les eaux noires de l'océan.

« Je ne vois pas d'île, dit-elle.

-Même nous autres sorciers ne pouvons la voir, expliqua Tony. Les Eldars sont vraiment le peuple le plus méconnu de tout le monde magique. C'est vraiment exceptionnel d'être reçu chez eux. En y réfléchissant, je crois que nous sommes même les premiers humains invités par les Eldars.

-C'est bien beau, mais comment atterrir sur une île qu'on ne voit pas ?

-Ils nous ont envoyés leurs coordonnées avec le message. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas totalement aveugle. Regarde. »

Anthony activa un moniteur du tableau de bord. L'écran ne montrait pas grand-chose à part un fond bleu. Une masse verte entrait dans l'écran par le haut.

« C'est une imagerie par résonnance, expliqua Tony. Ça se base sur les flux d'énergie pour former une image. Tout ce qui est bleu, c'est l'océan. Et le vert, c'est une zone de forte émergence d'ondes magiques. Par déduction, on peut dire que…

-…Que cette émergence est due à la magie en œuvre pour dissimuler l'île et qu'elle se trouve dans cette zone, finit Ariana.

-Tout à fait, sourit Tony. Mais pour un atterrissage, ce ne sont pas des données suffisantes. Une vue directe est importante. Heureusement, d'après les indications qu'ils nous ont données via leur message, il semble que dés que nous aurons traversé le champ d'illusion, l'île nous apparaîtra. Pour le moment, nous suivons le cap en descendant et tout devrait aller comme sur des roulettes. »

L'ATEF continua d'avancer vers apparemment rien. Ariana voyait l'onde noire de l'océan se rapprocher à mesure que l'aéronef descendait. L'imagerie par résonnance démontrait qu'ils s'approchaient de la zone chargée en magie. Ils allaient y pénétrer d'ici quelques secondes. L'espace parut se déformer, l'air ondula en se plissant autour du nez de l'ATEF. Ariana eut l'impression qu'ils pénétraient dans une bulle de savon qui refusait d'éclater. La barrière magique se troua et les laissa entrer puis se referma derrière eux. A mesure qu'ils la passaient, la silhouette d'une île verdoyante se forma sur l'horizon.

L'île avait une forme de cône renversé très évasé sur les bords. La montagne qui marquait son milieu montait haut dans les nuages et on devinait de la neige éternelle sur ses versants. Autour de ce centre montagneux, se trouvaient de vastes plaines et des étendues de forêts luxuriantes. L'océan n'y était pas noir, l'eau avait pris une belle couleur bleue. Ariana vit des bateaux à la ligne effilée et élégante filer sur l'onde claire. Elle ne pouvait que deviner les silhouettes présentes sur leurs ponts à cette hauteur.

A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de l'île, ils virent plus distinctement les bâtiments et les rues d'une cité aux couleurs sobres et pâles se dessiner au bord de l'océan.

« Ah ! fit Tony. Je me demandais quand on allait enfin nous guider. »

Ariana détacha son regard de la cité et vit de chaque côté de l'ATEF, des sortes de scooters volants cristallins montés par des pilotes habillés de combinaisons intégrales et de casques. L'un des deux fit signe à Tony de les suivre. Tony répondit par l'affirmative et il plongea vers la cité à la suite du scooter qui prit la tête de la formation.

Le scooter volant les mena jusqu'à une zone aménagée pour accueillir un aéronef située sur le port. Anthony amorça l'atterrissage. Les réacteurs de l'ATEF passèrent en position verticale et il se posa sans heurt. Anthony coupa les réacteurs et les systèmes de navigations. Il se rendit ensuite dans la soute et ouvrit la tranche arrière. La chaleur du vent marin surprit Ariana un instant.

Anthony fit signe à Lucifel de passer devant. Le vieil ange, suivit d'Irael, accepta l'invitation. Ariana, Joshua et Anthony suivirent. Une délégation eldar les attendait, alignée de manière parfaite. Ariana fut frappée par la beauté et le charisme qui émanait des Eldars. Ils étaient tous grands, aucun ne faisant moins de un mètre quatre-vingt, même les femmes. Ils avaient tous les cheveux longs, magnifiquement coiffés. Leurs peaux étaient d'une pureté dorée par le soleil. Leurs yeux étincelaient d'intelligence et de sagesse. Ils étaient tous habillés de manière sobre mais avec un goût assuré. Certains portaient des armes à leurs côtés, sabres, arcs et lances, tous ouvragé finement mais sans fioritures. Leurs visages fins étaient encadrés par deux oreilles en pointe.

Lucifel s'avança vers le comité d'accueil. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant un eldar apparemment plus ancien que les autres, même si leurs âges n'étaient pas clairement identifiables. L'eldar lui rendit son salut et s'exprima d'une voix chatoyante et harmonieuse dans une langue aux sonorités coulantes comme l'eau.

« Nalaryä Lucifel. Enirayi sétouni sono.

-Médossano Eldryan, répondit Lucifel. Jéssina lo Valinorya séda.

-Nous devrions nous exprimer dans l'idiome que les Humains nomment « anglais », par politesse envers eux, suggéra l'eldar dans un anglais parfait. »

L'eldar, qui devait être une sorte de dirigeant, se tourna vers les agents de la DE.

« Soyez les bienvenus à Valinorya, le pays du peuple Eldar, dit-il. Je suis Kalyos, l'Eldryan. L'équivalent chez vous serait, le Ministre.

-C'est un immense honneur Eldryan, fit Tony en s'inclinant respectueusement. Je suis Anthony Chaldo, chef d'équipe Investigation Spéciale de la Division Esotérique.

-Chaldo. Je me souviens d'une de vos ancêtres, Su Chaldo.

-Le troisième Corbeau, fille de Pierrick Chaldo.

-Elle avait un sacré caractère. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'on refuse de se joindre à la DE. Je sens la même force en vous.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter nos autres compagnons, proposa Lucifel. Voici Irael, descendante du peuple Atlante. Joshua Ollivander, membre de la DE au département scientifique. Et l'agent Ariana Potter, la coéquipière d'Anthony. »

Ariana eut l'étrange impression que l'Eldryan la regardait avec plus d'insistance que les autres. Mais cette impression ne dura qu'un instant. L'Eldryan les invita à le suivre. Ils montèrent dans un véhicule aux lignes tout aussi harmonieuses et effilées que les bateaux qu'Ariana avait aperçu durant l'approche. Sitôt qu'ils furent installés, le véhicule glissa sur le sol, se déplaçant sans à-coup et silencieusement. La cité n'avait rien à voir avec les villes humaines tentaculaires et sales. La cité Eldar mêlait dans une étreinte intime la nature à la vie quotidienne. Les maisons et les arbres étaient intimement entremêlés à tel point qu'on ignorait où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre. Des animaux se promenaient en toute liberté dans la cité.

Ariana vit plusieurs Eldars s'entrainer à l'arc ou au maniement du sabre et de la lance, et également au combat à mains nues. Elle apprécia le niveau, ils étaient d'excellents guerriers. Mais il leur manquait quelque chose. Ariana n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était peut-être juste une impression.

L'Eldryan et le reste du comité d'accueil Eldar les menèrent jusqu'à un arbre centenaire. Un palais de bois, d'albâtre et d'or s'emmêlait dans ses branches. Ce devait être le cœur du gouvernement Eldar, se dit Ariana. Ils furent menés dans une grande salle où se trouvait une table circulaire autour de laquelle étaient disposés des sièges dont un magnifiquement ouvragé au fond. La pièce en elle-même était lumineuse, de multiples ouvertures dans les murs et le plafond permettant au soleil d'y pénétrer quelque soit l'heure.

Une vingtaine d'Eldars les attendaient dans cette pièce. Tous se tenaient droits. Certains regardaient les Humains avec une certaine hauteur. Ariana décida de les ignorer. L'Eldryan se plaça au centre de l'assistance et fit face aux visiteurs.

« Vous êtes ici dans la salle du Haut Conseil Eldar, dit-il. Et devant tous ses membres, je vous renouvelle nos vœux de bienvenu. »

Les Eldars s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Ariana remarqua que certains mirent quelques secondes à se décider à imiter leur Eldryan. Lucifel fit de même et les autres visiteurs l'imitèrent.

L'Eldryan et les autres Eldars s'assirent. Un eldar invita les visiteurs à prendre place sur des sièges qui avaient été prévu pour eux.

« Je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de vous préciser la raison de votre présence ici, débuta l'Eldryan. Comme vous le savez pour vous être battus contre eux à plusieurs reprises, les Dæmons sont de retour. Nos anciens alliés, les Atlantes, sont sortis de leur isolement sur la lointaine Tartares. Et nous, les Eldars, le peuple sylvestre, devons maintenant reprendre les armes après douze millénaires de paix. Seigneur Lucifel, représentant du peuple céleste, dîtes-nous quel plan prévoient les Anges. »

Lucifel se leva.

« Pour le moment, nous essayons de nouer des alliances avec les gouvernements humains, de la Terre, de Mars et de l'espace, magiques et non-magiques. Les Dæmons sont de retour, comme vous l'avez dit, Eldryan. La dernière fois, nous avons réussi à les repousser de justesse. Aujourd'hui, l'aide des Hommes nous aient nécessaire pour vaincre. »

Un murmure de désapprobation parcourut l'assistance. Ariana eut une impression de déjà-vu, ça lui rappelait la rencontre avec les Anges sur Mars. Un eldar se leva et se tourna vers l'Eldryan, il dit quelques mots en eldar. L'Eldryan lui répondit et l'eldar se tourna de sorte que tous l'entendent.

« Les Hommes sont faibles, dit-il. Même ceux à qui vous avez donné le pouvoir de contrôler la Rivière de Lumière ne peuvent rivaliser avec les pouvoirs terrifiants des Dæmons. La dernière fois, leur présence ont surpris les Dæmons. Ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois-ci. Des petits cailloux ne peuvent servir à construire un barrage pour canaliser les eaux d'un torrent.

-Vous avez vécu isolés durant douze millénaires, continua Lucifel. Nous aussi. Et moi d'autant plus car je pensais être le dernier de mon peuple. Mais nous avons rencontré les Humains, les descendants de ceux à qui nous avions donné le Don. Je les ai vus de mes yeux se battre. En particulier ceux qui se trouvent en votre présence. Les prendre pour des faibles serait une erreur. La guerre qui ne manquera pas d'éclater prochainement contre les Dæmons et leurs alliés ne pourra se faire sans eux.

-Parlons-en des alliés des Dæmons. Même isolés, nous observons, veillant en pleine lumière. Nous savons que ces alliés sont des humains également.

-Les Humains ne sont pas comme les Eldars ou les Anges, ils ne sont pas tous unis sous une seule bannière. Nous devons faire avec.

-Ce détail nous importe peu, reprit l'Eldryan, obligeant l'eldar à se rasseoir. Nous avons prêté serment de protéger ce monde. Maintenant que les Dæmons sont là, nous devons le tenir. Et déjà, nous allons rendre aux Atlantes ce qu'ils nous ont laissés en garde il y a si longtemps. »

L'Eldryan fit signe à un garde de s'approcher. Il tenait dans ses mains un objet recouvert d'une étoffe sombre. Le garde posa l'objet devant Lucifel et le découvrit. Il s'agissait d'un Crâne de Cristal. Ainsi, les Anges avaient confié un de leurs treize Crânes aux Eldars.

« Shemhazai a eu une bonne idée en vous confiant un Crâne, dit Lucifel. Il est temps pour nous de les récupérer. Mais nos ennemis en possèdent un nombre indéterminé. Nous ne pourrons compter sur eux pour vaincre les Dæmons.

-Nous en sommes conscients, fit Eldryan. Mais nous avons d'autres avantages.

-Lesquels ?

-Il n'est pas encore temps d'en parler. Mais ce temps viendra inexorablement. Pour le moment, je vous propose de vous reposer de votre voyage. Et comme nous allons nous allier aux Humains, dés demain, nous leur ferons visiter notre cité et notre façon d'être. Notre isolement n'a que trop durer. »

Les visiteurs furent menés dans une aile du Palais Sylvestre et logé dans des appartements agréables. Après avoir fait sa toilette, Ariana rejoignit ses amis qui discutaient déjà. Anthony lui demanda d'emblée ce qu'elle avait pensé des Eldars.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-elle. Certains n'ont pas l'air de croire en nous. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont tort ou non. Mais ils devront faire avec. L'eldar qui a parlé était énervant. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre notre façon d'être.

-Et sur ce qu'a dit l'Eldryan à la fin ?

-Il n'a pas voulu tout dire.

-Oui, les Eldars nous cachent des choses.

-Je vous avais prévenus, dit Lucifel. C'est toujours comme ça avec eux. Montrons-nous patient. Je vais contacter Abbadona pour lui dire que j'ai récupérer le Crâne. Et pour lui dire que les Eldars n'ont pas changé en douze millénaires. »


	7. VII Les Eldars

**CHAPITRE VII : LES ELDARS**

Le manoir Chaldo se trouvait dans le village montagneux de Tal-les-Cimes. Il s'agissait d'un village entièrement sorcier. Quatre siècles plus tôt, cette demeure n'était qu'une grande maison. Mais avec le temps, les Chaldo en firent un véritable manoir. Le parc, entouré de murs et de haies, possédait même un petit bois privé. Vu de l'extérieur, le manoir était sobre mais magnifique. Si quelqu'un se hissait en haut du mur pour regarder, même en y passant des heures, il ne verrait pas âme qui vive passer dans le parc. Et pour cause, la propriété des Chaldo était protégée par plusieurs enchantements empêchant d'être épier ou d'y pénétrer. Ces mesures de sécurité rivalisant avec celles des écoles de magie ou des infrastructures ministérielles furent mises en place par toute une génération de Chaldo en même temps, sous la houlette de Su Chaldo. Seuls les membres de la famille et les invités pouvaient y entrer.

Le manoir était plus que la demeure traditionnelle des Chaldo, c'était aussi là que s'entrainait une bonne partie de la famille, ceux présents en France et en Europe pouvant venir facilement. Les descendants directs n'ayant pas encore d'enfants, le parc était assez calme depuis quelques années.

Cicéron Chaldo profitait de ce calme pour écouter le vent souffler dans les arbres et les oiseaux chanter. Le doyen de la famille Chaldo était assis sur un banc, tenant sa canne entre ses mains. Il entendit la porte du manoir s'ouvrir et des pas crisser sur les graviers de l'allée en s'approchant de lui. Cicéron n'eut même pas à se tourner pour reconnaître la façon de marcher simplement au bruit.

« Bonjour William, fit-il.

-Bonjour papé, fit le jeune homme, désignant l'ancien sous le surnom affectif dont l'affublait ses arrières-petits enfants.

-Tu n'es pas du genre à te déplacer juste pour une visite de courtoisie. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-J'ai appris que le titre de Corbeau allait revenir à Anthony.

-Ton cousin a été choisi en raison de ses capacités et de ses activités. Le conseil de famille a décidé, il n'y a pas à revenir sur cette décision.

-Je suis plus fort que lui. Bien plus fort. Organise un combat et tu le verras.

-Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux devenir le Corbeau. Tu n'as jamais compris que ce n'était pas une simple question de force ou de capacité en combat. De plus, tu voudrais devenir le Corbeau. Toi qui n'as jamais risqué ta vie pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour un inconnu.

-Je n'ai jamais compris qu'on veuille se battre pour les autres.

-C'est pourtant ce que fait notre famille depuis quatre siècles, soupira Cicéron. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne pourras jamais devenir le Corbeau. Tant que tu penseras ainsi.

-Anthony n'est même pas un animagus.

-Cela n'a jamais été un critère depuis que le titre existe. Ecoute William. Anthony, Alexandre et toi, vous avez été élevés pour ainsi dire ensemble. Vous vous êtes entrainés et avez ris de concert. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu développer un tel sentiment de rivalité. J'entends par là, un sentiment de rivalité négatif, au lieu d'une simple émulation positive.

-Peut-être est-ce en partie ta faute papé.

-Ma faute ? demanda le vieil homme surpris.

-Je suis plus fort que Tony, et je rivalisais même avec Alex, je suis un animagus se transformant en corbeau. Et pourtant, Tony et Alex ont toujours été préférés à moi. Alex a été nommé Corbeau. Et maintenant qu'il est décédé, c'est Tony qui hérite du titre. Je suis toujours passé après lui.

-Alex et Tony ont… avaient quelque chose que tu n'as jamais possédé.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, tu dois le comprendre seul. Maintenant, tu vas cesser de te comporter comme un enfant gâté, dit Cicéron en changeant radicalement de ton, tournant ses yeux encore vifs vers le jeune homme. Tu es un adulte, comporte-toi comme tel un minimum. »

William savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du vieil homme qui se tenait assis devant lui. Et pourtant, à cet instant, il se sentait redevenu un petit garçon. Le regard dur du centenaire le foudroyait sur place. Il se sentait paralysé, son esprit même refusait de se mouvoir. Il était le doyen de la famille et se doublait d'avoir porté le titre de Corbeau dans son jeune temps.

William baragouina quelque chose d'inintelligible et tourna les talons. Un oiseau noir vint se poser sur le banc à côté de Cicéron. Il se changea en humain, prenant la forme de Sébastien.

« Tu écoutais, dit Cicéron, ce qui n'était pas une question.

-C'est vraiment dommage, fit Sébastien. William a un tel potentiel.

-Il y a toujours eu des enfants comme lui dans notre famille. Et il y en aura toujours. Il ne faut pas s'en alarmer, d'autres prendront toujours notre relève.

-Je sais. Mais c'est tout de même dommage.

-Tu es allé te balader ?

-J'aime parcourir la région au petit matin. Et j'ai été accompagné, conclut Sébastien en désignant un arbre devant eux. »

Posé sur une branche, un corbeau au pelage de jais semblait les regarder avec intérêt. Il croassa, comme pour saluer le vieil homme qui y répondit d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« Bonjour Bran, fit Cicéron. Cela faisait longtemps. Heureux de te revoir. »

Le corbeau croassa de nouveau et plana pour venir se poser aux côtés des deux Chaldo.

« La nomination officielle d'Anthony n'est pas pour tout de suite, il est en mission, informa Cicéron. Il faudra patienter quelques jours. »

Un jour éclatant se levait sur Valinorya. Les invités des Eldars prirent un délicieux petit déjeuner. Les Eldars étaient essentiellement végétarien, mais l'absence des habituels œufs ou tranches de bacon qu'Ariana et Joshua appréciait tant le matin fut compensée par des mets aux saveurs chatoyantes.

Deux Eldars arrivèrent après leur repas matinal. L'un des deux était un homme de haute stature, il portait une armure sobre de couleur argentée et un sabre se trouvait accroché à sa ceinture. L'autre était une femme dont la beauté se confondait avec la lueur de l'aube. Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, les recouvrant. Les Eldars s'inclinèrent respectueusement en guise de salut.

« Je me nomme Farlandis, se présenta l'homme. Et voici Tirya. Nous sommes chargés de vous servir de guide dans la cité. L'Eldryan s'excuse de ne pouvoir être là.

-Nous vous suivons, acquiesça Lucifel. »

Les Eldars les firent monter dans le même moyen de transport que la veille. Ariana engagea la conversation avec Tirya.

« Quel est votre métier ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mon métier ? questionna Tirya sans comprendre.

-Oui, ce que vous faîtes dans la vie. Je pense bien que vous n'êtes pas guide tout le temps vu que personne ne vient jamais ici.

-La notion de métier n'existe pas vraiment chez les Eldars, renseigna Lucifel qui avait écouté. Il faudrait plutôt parler de rôle.

-Je suis la suivante de l'Eldryan, répondit finalement Tirya.

-La suivante ? fit Ariana.

-Chez les Humains, ce serait l'équivalent d'assistante, aida de nouveau Lucifel.

-Ah, je vois, sourit Ariana en remerciement. Donc votre… rôle consiste à aider l'Eldryan dans ses tâches quotidienne.

-Exactement, confirma Tirya. J'envois les messages et m'occupe de l'intendance.

-Bien. Et votre ami, Farlandis ?

-Il est le chef de la Garde d'Argent. Ce sont des guerriers en charge de la protection de la Chambre du Haut Conseil Eldar. C'est l'un des plus forts guerriers de notre peuple.

-Il a déjà combattu les Seigneurs de l'Oubli ? questionna Ariana.

-Qui ? demanda Tirya sans comprendre.

-Pardon, je veux dire les Dæmons.

-Non, nous vivons isolés depuis la fin de la précédente guerre contre eux. Et contrairement aux Atlantes, nos ancêtres n'ont pas prolongé leur vie. Notre doyen est âgé de seulement cinq cents trente-sept ans.

-Oh ! Quand même. »

Ariana porta son attention sur les paysages qui passaient par la fenêtre. La cité était vraiment magnifique. Elle en fit la remarque à Tirya.

« Nous vivons en harmonie avec la nature depuis toujours, expliqua l'eldar. Mais notre monde fut menacé il y a quelques siècles. La pollution que votre peuple rejetait dans l'air, l'eau et la terre nous faisait du mal. Quelques siècles de plus ainsi, et nous étions condamnés.

-Je vois. J'en suis désolé.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ce sont vos ancêtres qui sont responsables. Heureusement, ils ont pris conscience assez tôt de leurs erreurs. Mais certains des nôtres conservent une rancœur contre les Humains. Vous avez pu le remarquer hier quand le conseiller Nalyon a parlé.

-Celui qui n'est pas pour notre alliance contre les Dæmons. Je comprends son ressentiment, mais le temps a passé.

-Le temps passe moins vite pour nous. Nalyon et moi avons presque le même âge. Nous sommes nés quand l'Humanité continuait de polluer le monde. Nous avons toujours entendu nos parents maudire les Humains. J'étais comme Nalyon avant. J'ai changé au contact de l'Eldryan.

-Vous le respectez beaucoup, constata Ariana.

-C'est quelqu'un de sage. J'apprends tous les jours à son contact.

-Et Nalyon aussi, ça se voit que vous le respectez aussi.

-C'est un ami de longue date.

-Je comprends ça aussi. Joshua et moi sommes amis depuis le jardin d'enfants. Nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord, mais cela n'empêche pas que je ne pourrais pas me passer de lui dans ma vie. Il est comme un frère pour moi.

-Un frère, rien d'autre ?

-Que voulez-vous dire par autre ?

-Et bien, si vous vous entendez aussi bien avec lui, peut-être que vos sentiments pour lui vont au-delà de l'amitié fraternel. Peut-être que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais qu'il y a autre chose.

-Vous voulez dire, que j'aurais des sentiments amoureux pour Joshua ! rit Ariana. Absolument pas ! C'est juste un ami. Mon meilleur ami, rien de plus.

-Oh, donc lui et vous êtes célibataires.

-Lui non, il a une petite amie.

-Et vous ? »

Le visage d'Alex vint immédiatement s'imposer aux pensés d'Ariana. Elle avait beau se dire qu'il était mort, ses sentiments pour lui étaient toujours aussi vivaces. C'était comme si son cœur ne croyait pas en sa mort, la refusait. Au lieu d'en être déstabilisée, Ariana aimait cette sensation. Sa vie lui semblait moins dure quand elle pensait à Alex comme s'il était encore vivant. Les Seigneurs de l'Oubli et la Secte du Serpent Blanc n'étaient pas des ennemis invincibles. Elle sourit.

« J'ai eu quelqu'un il y a peu, dit-elle. Mais il n'est plus là. Je pense quand même encore à lui.

-Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? demanda Tirya.

-En fait, nous n'avons jamais vraiment été ensemble. J'avais des sentiments pour lui, et je sais que lui aussi en avait pour moi. Mais il est mort, en combattant nos ennemis.

-Ce devait être un homme bien, un homme d'honneur.

-Un homme d'honneur, oui. Un homme bien, moins sûr, plaisanta Ariana.

-Et vous jeune ange, continua Tirya. Y-a-t-il quelqu'un dans votre vie ? »

Irael rougit presque immédiatement. Cela se sentait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire l'étalage de ses sentiments. Elle n'en avait même pas parlé à Ariana en privé.

« Non, répondit Irael en tout honnêteté. Je n'ai personne pour le moment. Mais, quelqu'un occupe mes pensés quelques fois. »

Ariana sourit de plus belle. Elle devinait l'identité du chanceux.

A côté, Anthony et Lucifel discutaient avec Farlandis. La discussion était tout de suite venue à s'intéresser sur les capacités militaires des Eldars. Farlandis décrivit les guerriers Eldars comme de farouches combattants, capables d'agir de manière coordonnée dans le cadre de tactiques complexes et n'abandonnant jamais le combat.

« Vous me les décrivez tel que je me souviens d'eux, dit Lucifel. Mais je demande à voir. Douze millénaires ont passé. Douze millénaires de paix. J'ai remarqué moi-même lors d'une bataille contre les Dæmons que je n'avais plus la même force que par le passé. Et même si la nouvelle génération d'anges comme Irael sont très doués, ils n'ont pas le même niveau que nous avions acquis lors du dernier conflit.

-Je comprends vos doutes seigneur Lucifel, fit Farlandis. Mais nous avons eu à cœur de conserver la même manière de nous entrainer durant tout ce temps.

-C'est peut-être là le problème, intervint Anthony.

-Pourriez-vous exprimer clairement le fond de votre pensé ? interrogea de manière légèrement abrupte Farlandis.

-Vous n'avez plus l'expérience du combat. Vous avez vécu isolé du reste du monde durant douze milles ans. Cela a préservé votre peuple en vous maintenant en dehors des conflits qui ont ébranlé le monde, je le conçois. Mais cela vous a aussi privé de la remise en question de vos méthodes d'entrainement et sur la manière de faire la guerre. Je ne pense pas que les Dæmons seront aussi sûr d'eux. Ils ont passé des mois dans l'ombre à nous observer et à étudier nos connaissances en Magie. Tout cela pour savoir comment nous combattre maintenant. Et avec l'aide de la Secte du Serpent Blanc, qui a déjà démontré la modernité de ses méthodes de combat, ils savent comment nous combattre. Et ils savent comment vous combattre. En particulier si vos méthodes n'ont pas changé. »

Farlandis n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier les allégations de l'agent de la DE. Sa main se crispa comme s'il résistait à l'envie de dégainer son sabre pour prouver à cet humain que les Eldars étaient de vrais combattants. Il se détendit de manière forcée.

« Vous allez pouvoir constater par vous-même que vous avez tort, finit par dire Farlandis. Nous vaincrons les Dæmons.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, reprit Anthony. J'ai dit qu'il y avait sûrement nécessité de moderniser vos méthodes d'entrainement et votre manière de concevoir le combat.

-Nous sommes les Eldars, notre peuple combattait déjà alors que vous chassiez à coups de pierre.

-Il est inutile de se montrer si désobligeant, intervint Lucifel. Anthony est un grand combattant ayant une connaissance et une expérience des méthodes de combat modernes qui peut être utile à votre peuple. Je pense qu'il voulait dire qu'il pourrait vous aider à compléter votre art de la guerre. Il serait sage de l'écouter. »

Cette dernière phrase parut piquer particulièrement Farlandis. Il détourna les yeux pour jeter un regard à l'extérieur.

« Nous arrivons au camp d'entrainement, annonça-t-il. »


	8. VIII Serylgia Nëmarialey

**CHAPITRE VIII : SERYLGIA NËMARIALEY**

Les Eldars s'entrainaient de manière très active. Ils maniaient le sabre, la lance et l'arc avec dextérité. Leur façon de combattre était visuellement très aérienne. Les Eldars bondissaient et tournoyaient dans le but de frapper sous n'importe quel angle et pourfendre l'adversaire. Ariana apprécia la technicité dont ils faisaient preuve. Par contre, Joshua ne se sentait pas à sa place.

« Impressionnant, mais je préfèrerais voir la bibliothèque de la cité ou en apprendre plus sur la magie eldar, dit-il.

-C'est prévu monsieur Ollivander, assura Tirya. L'Eldryan m'a chargé de vous y mener. Je propose que nous laissions vos amis ici pour nous rendre à la bibliothèque.

-Je vous suis avec plaisir. A plus tard Ariana.

-Amuse-toi bien, sourit son amie. »

Ariana en profita pour rejoindre Irael qui se tenait à côté de Tony et Lucifel. Farlandis expliquait comment se déroulait la formation et l'entrainement des guerriers Eldars. Ariana les observa avec attention. Ils étaient forts, c'était indéniable. Mais, quelque chose manquait. Comme pour faire écho à ses pensés, Anthony se pencha à son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il.

-Quelque chose manque, fit-elle. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-C'est déjà bien que tu le remarques, assura Tony.

-C'est quoi alors ? questionna Ariana, pas surprise que Tony ait mieux compris qu'elle.

-Je préfère que tu le comprennes par toi-même. Farlandis, appela Tony. Nous voyons que le niveau de vos guerriers est exceptionnel. Mais pourrions-nous avoir la possibilité de nous en rendre compte plus précisément ?

-Vous voulez dire, par un combat ? interrogea Farlandis.

-Oui, un combat singulier.

-C'est une bonne idée. Laissez-moi appeler un de nos plus valeureux combattants. Pour l'arme…

-Je vous laisse le choix. »

Farlandis s'éloigna. Lucifel s'approcha.

« Je sais ce que tu veux démontrer, dit l'ange. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Il le faut, fit Tony. S'ils ne comprennent pas leurs faiblesses, ça s'avérera fatal en cas de bataille. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre.

-L'eldar contre qui tu vas te battre ne sera pas un tendre.

-Je pense bien. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui combattrai. A toi de jouer Ariana.

-Moi ! s'exclama Ariana. Mais, je suis sûrement la plus faible d'entre nous.

-Ça, je ne pense pas Ariana, contredit Irael. Je me souviens de la force que tu as démontrée contre les golems[1].

-Tu vas y arriver, continua Tony. Et puis, ce n'est pas un combat à mort donc pas de risque. Toutefois…

-Combats toujours comme si ta vie en dépendait, finit Ariana, se souvenant des leçons d'Alex.

-Bonne chance, conclut Tony alors que Farlandis revenait. »

Farlandis était suivi par un eldar au front ruisselant de sueur, un sabre était glissé dans son fourreau à sa hanche. Il ne portait pas d'armure, juste un harnais d'entrainement. Ariana soupira et s'avança vers son adversaire. Farlandis interrogea Anthony du regard et ce dernier acquiesça. Farlandis présenta le guerrier : Elyandis.

« Ce n'est pas un combat à mort, annonça Farlandis. Le combat s'arrêtera au hors-combat ou à l'abandon. L'arme d'Elyandis sera le sabre. Quelle sera la votre mademoiselle Potter ?

-Mes baguettes magiques, répondit-elle en sortant ses deux artefacts. A moins que vous teniez à ce que je m'en sers que d'une ?

-Cela ne me dérange pas commandant, acquiesça Elyandis en s'adressant à Farlandis.

-Bien, alors, que le combat commence. »

Farlandis se recula, rejoignant Lucifel, Anthony et Irael. Ariana ferma les yeux un instant. Elle se rappela ses nombreuses joutes d'entrainement avec Alex. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à le toucher malgré tout ses efforts. Chaque fois qu'elle croyait rattraper son niveau, il s'éloignait de nouveau. Mais elle se souvenait aussi de ses combats passés contre les ennemis, contre Noah et d'autres.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Elyandis se jetant sur elle, le sabre au clair au dessus de sa tête. Elle esquiva en roulant sur le sol, se redressant derrière lui. Ariana rangea une de ses baguettes pour le moment. Elle lança un stupéfix qui se dispersa en rencontrant la lame du sabre eldar. Elyandis s'élança de nouveau avec rapidité. Ariana leva sa baguette pour intercepté la lame effilée, la protégeant par un bouclier informulé. Elle recula sous la frappe mais resta à distance de combat.

« Luminis Gladius, incanta-t-elle. »

Sa baguette se prolongea en une fine lame lumineuse. Elyandis ne se laissa pas impressionner, il attaqua sans hésiter. La lame de métal et celle de lumière s'entrechoquèrent à plusieurs reprises. Elyandis était fort dans le maniement de l'arme blanche, ce qui n'avait jamais été le point fort d'Ariana. Elle préférait le combat à distance. C'était pour ça qu'elle se sentait si bien avec un pistolet à la main. Mais ça n'aurait pas été équitable de choisir une arme à feu pour ce duel.

Elyandis parvint à rabattre la lame de lumière vers le sol en appuyant à l'aide de son sabre. Ariana réagit immédiatement en roulant sur le dos de son adversaire et une fois de l'autre côté de lui, elle le releva d'un coup de pied au menton. Elle profita de ce choc pour se remettre à distance et dissipa sa lame lumineuse.

« Abandonnez-vous ? demanda Elyandis.

-Non, je change juste de tactique, répondit Ariana. Continuons. »

Elyandis attaqua de nouveau. Ariana avait bien compris qu'il était du genre offensif. Il n'attaquait pas tête baissée malgré tout. Il le faisait intelligemment. Mais il manquait quelque chose.

Ariana tendit sa baguette vers le sol et lança un éclair sous les pieds d'Elyandis. Ce dernier vit immédiatement que l'éclair ne le toucherait pas et, croyant que sous la pression la sorcière avait raté sa cible, il continua sans ralentir. Il tomba face contre terre sans comprendre. Elyandis regarda ses pieds et vit qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés dans le sol d'une dizaine de centimètres. Ariana avait rendu le sol extrêmement meuble. Un nouvel éclair fit sauter le sabre de sa main.

« J'ai compris, dit Ariana. Douze millénaires d'isolement sans contact extérieur ou très peu vous ont fait stagner. Mais surtout, douze millénaires de paix ont fait que votre peuple, si fort soit-il à la base, ne sait plus ce qu'est se battre. Il vous manque quelque chose d'essentiel et de vital en combat : le réalisme, l'expérience du combat à mort, la nécessité et l'envie de survivre à une confrontation. Vous ignorez tout ça, car vous ne l'avez jamais connu. Il vous manque la notion de combattre. »

Un silence s'installa pour accueillir les paroles de la jeune sorcière. Anthony sourit.

« Tu l'as bien formée Alex, pensa-t-il. Tu peux en être fier, quelque soit l'endroit où tu te trouves maintenant. Mais il lui manque elle aussi quelque chose. Elle a déjà dû s'en rendre compte. Tu as quand même été dur avec elle. Un peu trop peut-être mais il est encore trop tôt pour juger de ça. Ce sera pour bientôt. »

A côté de lui, Lucifel appréciait. Contrairement aux apparences, la victoire d'Ariana n'avait pas été facile. Elle avait pris l'avantage en se servant de son expérience et en réfléchissant. En force pure, Elyandis la battait de beaucoup. Mais Ariana avait déjà connu l'âpreté de combats réels où perdre signifiait mourir.

Ariana libéra Elyandis. Ce dernier se leva, l'air furibond. Il ramassa son sabre. Anthony pensa un instant qu'il allait se ruer de nouveau sur Ariana.

« Ce combat n'est pas terminé, lança-t-il. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on se bat.

-En réel, vous seriez mort, dit Ariana avec calme. Donc, le combat est fini.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! s'écria l'eldar en s'élançant.

-Elyandis ! cria Farlandis pour l'arrêter. »

Mais le guerrier n'écoutait pas, il se jeta rapidement sur la sorcière, le sabre au dessus de sa tête. Ariana leva sa baguette mais elle sentait qu'il était trop tard, Elyandis allait la couper en deux.

Une ombre la masqua en s'interposant. Un choc métallique résonna. Anthony s'était placé en bouclier, utilisant l'épée des Chaldo pour bloquer le sabre. Il plongea son regard froid dans ceux bouillant de rage de l'eldar. L'eldar dégagea sa lame et tenta une nouvelle attaque sur le sorcier avec une coupe à l'horizontale. Tony le para et contre-attaqua dans la foulée en arrêtant la pointe de son épée juste sur la gorge du guerrier.

« Cela suffit Elyandis, ordonna Farlandis. Gardez votre rage pour l'ennemi. »

Le guerrier se recula avec précaution et rengaina son sabre. Il lança un dernier regard à Anthony et tourna les talons. Le sorcier rangea son épée.

« Il est doué, dit-il. Mais un peu trop nerveux.

-Vous venez d'humilier un de nos meilleurs guerrier, dit Farlandis. Je ne peux que m'incliner.

-Vous avez des forces non-négligeables, assura Lucifel. Ariana a eu de la chance, Elyandis l'a sous-estimée. Quand à Anthony, il est le plus fort humain que je connaisse.

-Seigneur Lucifel, agent Chaldo, je vais rapporter ce que je viens de voir au Haut Conseil. Mais je souhaiterais que vous nous enseigniez ce qu'il nous manque.

-Nous ne sommes malheureusement pas ici pour ça, repoussa Anthony. Mais je peux faire venir des instructeurs, des gens compétents dont c'est le métier. Si bien sûr, le Haut Conseil donne son accord.

-Je vais de ce pas leur faire part de votre proposition. Nous avons visiblement besoin de revoir notre façon de combattre. Nous étions les maîtres en la matière, nous sommes redevenus des enfants ayant tout à apprendre. »

Anthony lança un regard à Lucifel, celui-ci haussa les épaules comme pour dire :

« Je vous l'avais dit. »

L'agent de la DE se tourna ensuite vers sa coéquipière et lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Joshua avait suivi Tirya jusqu'à la bibliothèque de Valinorya. C'était un magnifique bâtiment, comme un temple verdoyant. Le hall était spacieux et lumineux. Joshua s'attendait à découvrir d'immenses rayonnages d'étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient entreposés des volumes par milliers. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il n'en était rien. Au lieu de rayonnage, il n'y avait rien. Enfin, rien n'était pas forcément le mot. Au centre de la grande pièce où Tirya l'avait guidé, se trouvait une sphère cristalline. Elle tournait doucement sur elle-même sans sens précis. Joshua l'observa comme fasciné, elle lui semblait être une sphère parfaite.

« Voici le Serylgia Nëmarialey, présenta Tirya. Dans votre langue, la traduction la plus exacte serait : mémoire de cristal. Toutes les connaissances Eldars en tout domaine y sont stockées.

-Comme les treize Crânes atlantes, dit Joshua. Mais là, les connaissances ne sont pas parcellisées et n'ont pas besoin d'un Maître-Crâne pour pouvoir y accéder. La sécurité y est bien moindre.

-Notre peuple n'a jamais ressenti le besoin de mettre en place une sécurité comme celle des Atlantes. Les enchantements qui protègent notre île sont totalement suffisants.

-J'espère que vous dîtes vrai. Si les Dæmons s'emparaient du Serylgia Nëmarialey, les conséquences seraient sûrement terribles. Comment fonctionne-t-il ?

-Je vais vous montrer. L'Eldryan a demandé à ce que l'accès au Serylgia Nëmarialey vous soit total.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-L'Eldryan ne me l'a pas dit. Je me contente d'appliquer ses ordres. »

Joshua plongea son regard dans le cristal d'une pureté sans pareil d'où émanait une luminescence irréelle. Il y voyait une ressemblance avec les Crânes atlantes. Les deux peuples devaient avoir partagé cette forme de magie. Il ignorait quelles connaissances il pourrait tirer de cette sphère. Et quels progrès cela lui permettraient de mettre en œuvre. Mais il n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer cette occasion unique qui allait au-delà de ce qu'il avait espéré en venant sur cette île.

« J'écoute vos instructions Tirya, dit Joshua. »

Tirya lui expliqua longuement et patiemment comment mettre son esprit en harmonie avec la sphère de cristal. Joshua dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. La sphère était prévue pour un esprit éthéré tel que l'esprit Eldar d'après ce que disait Tirya. Un humain pouvait s'y connecté mais pas sans difficulté. Après plusieurs heures d'essai, Joshua réussit finalement à se connecter.

Joshua n'avait plus conscience de son corps. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi libre. Son esprit flottait dans un fluide plus doux que de l'eau ou même de l'air. Une lumière chaleureuse le nimbait sans agresser ses yeux. C'était une sensation unique et étrange.

Extérieurement, Joshua avait fermé les yeux, il semblait parfaitement calme et détendu. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était connecté à la sphère. Ariana avait passé toute la journée au camp d'entrainement, assistant Anthony qui expliqua aux officiers Eldars comme les Humains faisaient la guerre maintenant, enseignement fruit de plusieurs millénaires de conflits divers, du côté magique ou non. S'inquiétant de ne pas revoir son ami, elle avait demandé à Farlandis qui l'avait faite amener auprès de lui. Ariana y avait retrouvé Tirya qui veillait sur Joshua en se tenant près de lui.

« Il a l'air si paisible, dit Ariana.

-Je craignais que sa connection au Serylgia Nëmarialey se passe mal, avoua Tirya. Mais à part quelques difficultés normales au départ, tout se passe bien. Il est en parfaite harmonie avec le cristal.

-Que voit-il ? Que ressent-il ?

-Je ne sais pas. Cela change d'une personne à une autre. Les informations qu'il étudie sont immédiatement intégrées à son cerveau. L'esprit se protège du désordre généré par ce flux en maintenant la conscience dans un état second. Comme l'esprit diffère d'une personne à l'autre, chaque conscience se protège différemment.

-Et si sa conscience ne se protégeait pas ?

-Il risquerait la folie. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, ce mécanisme fait parti du protocole du Serylgia Nëmarialey.

-Combien de temps peut-il rester connecté ?

-Certains Eldars y restent plusieurs jours d'affilés. Mais nos corps sont plus résistants à la fatigue que les vôtres. Je pense qu'il va rester toute la nuit. Puis, sentant la fatigue de son corps, le Serylgia Nëmarialey va relâcher son esprit et l'obliger à réintégrer son corps. Je vous ramènerais votre ami demain matin. Soyez rassurée agent Potter.

-Vous allez rester avec lui ?

-C'est la tâche que m'a confié l'Eldryan. Je m'en acquitterais. Allez-vous reposer. Il ne risque rien ici. »

* * *

[1] Voir « Ariana Potter et le Secret de l'Atlantide ».


	9. IX Dissensions

**CHAPITRE IX : DISSENSIONS**

Le Haut Conseil Eldar écouta attentivement ce que lui dit Farlandis. Ariana observa attentivement les réactions de Nalyon. Sa formation à la DE lui avait apprise à déchiffrer le langage corporel et les mimiques, aussi intimes soient-elles, de la plupart des gens. Mais les Eldars arboraient un véritable masque quasi-indéchiffrable, demeurant imperturbables. Ariana remarqua tout de même une légère tension chez le jeune conseiller, trahit par de légers tressaillements au coin de son œil. Ariana traduit ces signes par un désaccord avec l'avis du commandant de la Garde d'Argent. Un désaccord qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire part aux autres sitôt qu'il le pourrait.

« En conclusion, j'estime que nos forces ne sont plus en mesure d'assurer efficacement notre défense et encore moins, d'être menées au combat, dit Farlandis à la fin de son exposé. L'agent Chaldo a proposé de faire venir des instructeurs de la DE. Je soutiens cette proposition. Eldarya sanota. »

Farlandis s'assit à la place qui lui était alloué dans le cercle de la Chambre du Haut Conseil. Anthony se pencha vers Lucifel pour lui demander la signification des derniers mots du guerrier eldar.

« Pour notre peuple, traduisit Lucifel. C'est une formule consacrée utilisée chez les Eldars pour les demandes importantes. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour.

-Comment ça ? questionna Tony.

-C'est toi qui as proposé de faire venir des instructeurs. Ils veulent t'entendre.

-T'aurais pu me prévenir.

-Je sais que tu vas t'en sortir. Tu es bien plus capable que moi de dire ce que peuvent apporter les Humains aux Eldars. »

Effectivement, l'Eldryan donna la parole à Tony. Ce dernier se leva et s'inclina respectueusement devant l'assemblée.

« Avant toute chose, je tiens à dire que j'ai été impressionné par les techniques de guerre Eldares, dit Tony. Malgré tout, comme l'a dit le commandant Farlandis, il vous faut moderniser votre manière de combattre. Ce n'est pas par le matériel que je parle, mais sur votre manière de concevoir le combat guerrier, votre manière de vous déplacer. Et comme vous serez peut-être amené à combattre aux côtés d'unités humaines, il faudra apprendre à communiquer d'une même façon pour coordonner des actions de guerre. Pour cela, je propose, au nom de mes supérieurs, de faire venir des instructeurs qualifiés. Ainsi, si une guerre contre les Dæmons devait effectivement éclater, nous serons prêts à faire face ensemble. »

Un soupir amusé perturba l'exposé de Tony. Ariana fusilla du regard l'auteur qui n'était autre que Nalyon. L'Eldryan fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

« Dans combien de temps pourriez-vous faire venir ces instructeurs ? questionna-t-il.

-Si je contacte mon supérieur aujourd'hui, demain je pense.

-C'est une décision importante, nous ne devons pas la prendre à la légère. Vous faire venir fut déjà exceptionnel, faire venir d'autres humains le serait d'autant plus.

-Je comprends Eldryan. Mais dois-je vous rappeler l'urgence de la situation ? Une guerre est tout à fait à même d'éclater. Je ne vais rien vous apprendre sur les Dæmons, je pense que vous en savez bien plus que moi. Vous savez qu'ils n'en resteront pas à l'observation et à quelques actions isolées. Ils veulent notre monde, notre système planétaire. Vous vous êtes battus contre eux il y a douze milles ans. Et maintenant, l'ennemi revient. C'est la réalité. Et pour l'empêcher de nuire, il nous faut nous préparer dés maintenant. Nous autres humains avons une maxime pour ça. Si vis pacem parabellum. Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre. Nous voulons la paix, et nous aurons aussi la guerre malheureusement. Nous ne trouverons cette paix qu'après ce conflit. »

L'Eldryan inclina légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement. Il autorisa Tony à se rasseoir. Ariana sourit à son ami. Elle avait apprécié sa verve et espérait que son exposé avait fait mouche dans les esprits des membres de la Chambre du Haut Conseil Eldar.

« Espérons que cela suffise à les convaincre, dit Tony.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, moi je suis convaincu, fit Lucifel.

-Je suis l'Eldryan, je dirige la Chambre du Haut Conseil Eldar, psalmodia l'Eldryan. Mais je ne suis qu'une voix parmi vous. Je m'exprime en soutenant la proposition de l'agent Chaldo. Et maintenant, je vous écoute. »

Un silence s'installa. Lucifel se pencha vers Ariana et Tony.

« Quand l'Eldryan dit qu'il n'est qu'une voix parmi les autres, ça veut dire qu'il demande l'approbation de la majorité.

-Comme dans toute démocratie, dit Ariana. Ce n'est pas si exceptionnel.

-Il faut bien comprendre que dans ce genre de cas, l'Eldryan est le premier à s'exprimer, comme il vient de le faire. En théorie, les autres membres peuvent le contredire. Mais dans la pratique, l'Eldryan est tellement respecté que généralement, personne ne va à son encontre. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'Atlantide où tout était régi par Jéhovah, mais disons que la déférence des membres de la Chambre envers l'Eldryan fait que c'est plus ou moins la même chose.

-Je vois. Une démocratie, mais où on respecte tellement le dirigeant que personne n'ose dire le contraire. Et donc, ils vont parler ?

-Peut-être. Mais juste pour appuyer l'Eldryan. Je ne pense pas qu'on entendra de voix discordante. »

Quelqu'un se leva pour prendre la parole. Il s'agissait du jeune Nalyon. Ariana se demandait si, comme venait de l'expliquer Lucifel, il allait se ranger à l'avis de l'Eldryan. Lui qui avait déjà exprimé son désaccord avec la présence des Humains sur leurs terres.

« L'Eldryan a parlé avec la voix de la sagesse, dit-il. Mais cette sagesse est embrumée par une peur irrationnelle. J'ai étudié les récits des temps de la guerre contre les Dæmons. J'ai réfléchi sur les tactiques mis en place avant et après le départ des Atlantes. Ma conclusion est que jamais les Humains ne furent utiles dans cette guerre. Tout au plus, ils permirent de conforter des batailles déjà gagnées. Mais ils ne furent jamais déterminants. Et aujourd'hui, alors que l'Histoire se répète, cet état de fait se répète également. Les Humains nous sont inutiles. Je pense que le commandant Farlandis, s'il daignait étudier le passé comme je l'ai fait, en arriverait aux mêmes conclusions. Donc, je vous le dis, comme une voix parmi vous, je suis contre toute alliance avec les Humains. De même, je trouve ridicule l'idée de devoir apprendre comment faire la guerre par un peuple que nous avons connu lançant des pierres sur les animaux pour s'en nourrir. Nous vaincrons sans eux. »

Nalyon se rassit. Ariana avait envie de lui rabattre son caquet, mais cela serait inutile. A ses côtés, Tony ne démontrait aucune émotion. Il demeurait imperturbable. L'Eldryan fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Personne d'autre ne parut vouloir s'exprimer. Certains regardaient Nalyon avec désapprobation, outrés qu'il ait osé s'exprimer à l'encontre de l'Eldryan. Ce dernier annonça une levée de séance d'une demi-heure pour permettre à chacun de réfléchir posément. Le vote aurait lieu ensuite.

Les visiteurs suivirent Tirya en direction d'un jardin proche. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir, attirés par les échos d'une discussion mouvementée. Dans un coin, Farlandis s'entretenait avec Nalyon.

_« Pour qui tu te prends ? _lança Farlandis_. Tu ne connais rien dans l'art de la guerre. Et tu oses dire que je n'ai jamais étudié l'ancienne guerre démoniaque ? J'ai passé plus de temps que toi sur ce sujet._

-_Visiblement, tu as tout compris de travers, _fit Nalyon. _Nous n'avons pas besoin des Humains._

-_Tu es comme ton père, aveuglé par une haine et un ressentiment qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Pourras-tu un jour penser par toi-même au lieu de vivre dans son ombre ?_

-_Mon père a toujours eu raison_.

-_Ton père voulait qu'on déclare la guerre aux Humains. Il voulait qu'on se parjure. Le serment de notre peuple prévaut sur tout. Notre devoir est de protéger cette planète._

-_Ce serment a été fait à une autre époque. Seul notre peuple doit compter. Les Humains, les Atlantes, les Vampires, qui étaient nos ennemis, et les autres peuples magiques, ils sont sans importance._

-_Comment peut-elle… ? Tu me dégoutes. Heureusement, ta voix n'est qu'une parmi les autres. Les autres ne te suivront pas._

-_Certains me suivront. Peut-être pas dans la Chambre, mais d'autres refuseront de s'allier à ceux qui ont failli nous détruire._

_-Je ne laisserai pas la sédition s'installer. Je te le jure._ »

Farlandis tourna les talons, laissant Nalyon seul. Ce dernier se tourna vers le groupe d'humains.

« Votre peuple disparaîtra, dit-il.

-Peut-être, acquiesça Anthony. Mais pas sans combattre. Et nous avons l'aide de nos alliés. Bientôt un allié de plus d'ailleurs.

-Ariana Potter. Araya…

-Nalyon ! interrompit Tirya. Eldryan wo sanao.

-Tu as raison Tirya. Même si je n'y crois pas, respectons sa volonté. »

Nalyon s'éloigna. Ariana remarqua que Tirya tremblait légèrement. L'eldar se tourna vers la délégation en leur demandant de la suivre. Elle parut imperturbable mais Ariana y décelait juste une volonté de reprendre pied.

Dans le jardin, Anthony et Lucifel s'écartèrent des autres discrètement. Anthony demanda à l'ange de lui dire ce que Nalyon et Farlandis s'étaient dit.

« Ce Nalyon risque de nous poser problème, fit Tony après le récit. Une sédition au sein du peuple Eldar alors que la guerre menace n'arrangera pas nos affaires.

-L'Eldryan ne laissera pas faire, assura Lucifel. Et puis, même si une partie de la population se soulève contre la Chambre, ce ne sera qu'un faible pourcentage qui ne modifiera en rien la puissance guerrière apportée par les Eldars.

-Et concernant ce que Tirya lui a dit après.

-Elle lui a dit : « L'Eldryan ne veut pas ». Je pense que Nalyon a failli dire une chose importante. Un secret que gardent encore les Eldars. Le mot qu'a dit Nalyon au moment où Tirya l'a interrompu, araya, ça signifie lumière. Je me demande ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Si c'est l'Eldryan qui a demandé que ça reste secret, inutile de demander la signification à un membre de la Chambre, ou même à Tirya. Soyons patient, peut-être attend-il que nous soyons pleinement des alliés ?

-Tu commences à les comprendre à ce que je vois. »

Plus loin dans le jardin, Ariana et Irael s'entretenaient avec Tirya. Ariana décida de vérifier quelque chose :

« Nalyon et vous, il y a quelque chose ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? se défendit Tirya. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Je suis formée en espionnage et contre-espionnage. Je peux même dire que j'ai été formé par le meilleur et qu'il m'a appris à observer les détails, même les plus minimes. Je peux vous dire que ça fait bizarre parfois. Surtout quand je descends à la boulangerie acheté du pain et que je remarque que la vendeuse de vingt ans fait de l'œil à sa patronne ayant pourtant le double de son âge, sourit Ariana. Donc, j'ai remarqué comment vous regarder Nalyon.

-Nous avons été ensemble il y a longtemps, avoua Tirya. Avec Farlandis, tous les trois, nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance. Nous étions inséparables. Quand Nalyon est devenu membre de la Chambre du Haut Conseil, j'étais si fière de lui. Je l'aimais. Nous avions même prévu de nous unir. Mais il a changé. Il s'est mis à suivre la même voie que son père, appelant à la haine et à la guerre contre les Humains. Son père a perdu sa compagne à cause des Humains.

-Comment ?

-Maladie due à la pollution. Nous sommes plus sensibles que vous à ce qui touche à la nature. La mère de Nalyon était de constitution fragile et elle est morte. Nous voyons bien que les choses ont changé depuis, que les Humains font des efforts pour la nature. Mais le père de Nalyon ne l'a jamais entendu de cette oreille. Il est au ban de notre société pour avoir appelé aux armes. J'ai espéré un moment que Nalyon ne suivrait pas ses pas. Je me suis trompée. Et c'est à cause de ça qu'on s'est séparé. Je ne pouvais pas le soutenir sur ce chemin. Il devrait comprendre qu'en agissant de la sorte, il risque d'être exclu de la Chambre du Haut Conseil et de rejoindre son père au ban de la société, sans personne pour l'écouter. Car malgré tout, il a de bonnes idées, il pense à notre peuple.

-Vous aimeriez qu'il redevienne celui dont vous étiez amoureuse, sourit Ariana. Je ne sais pas si ça arrivera un jour. Mais je vous le souhaite.

-Merci. »

Un garde arriva et invita tout le monde à revenir dans la Chambre du Haut Conseil. L'Eldryan se leva. Il demanda aux conseillers si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à ajouter concernant le sujet abordé. Comme tout le monde se tut, y compris Nalyon, ils passèrent au vote. La motion fut acceptée. Anthony se rendit à l'ATEF pour envoyer un message pour la Suisse.

Nalyon ne fut visiblement pas surpris du résultat. Ariana décela dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Le Patron se rendait rarement à la CIMS. Généralement, c'était le parlementaire chargé de faire le lien entre la DE et la Comission Sécuritaire de la CIMS qui venait quand il le fallait en Suisse. L'éminent sorcier vietnamien Tran Van-Loc s'occupait de cette charge. C'était un sorcier âgé, arborant une barbichette grise et s'appuyant sur une canne. Il était réputé pour sa discrétion, ne parlant que très peu mais toujours quand il le fallait.

Van-Loc et Hector Guillou se rendirent dans les appartements alloués aux représentants des Anges. Ce fut Jariel qui ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer. Abbadona les invita à s'asseoir.

« Les Eldars demandent qu'on leur envoie des instructeurs pour parfaire leurs techniques de guerre, annonça le Patron.

-C'est sage de leur part, dit Abbadona. Nos guerriers font de même sur Mars en s'entrainant avec les forces armées de l'UNIM. Au moins, ils ne se sont pas refermés sur leur passé. Je ne pense pas que cela justifiait votre venue. Y'a-t-il autre chose ?

-Araya.

-Cela signifie « lumière » en eldar.

-Cela ne vous évoque rien ?

-Non. Pourquoi ? questionna Abbadona.

-Ce mot est sorti de la bouche d'un eldar, membre de la Chambre du Haut Conseil, alors qu'il s'adressait à l'agent Potter. Il n'a pas pu aller au bout de sa phrase.

-Les Eldars ont toujours été très secret. J'ignore ce qu'ils entendent par « araya », mais faîtes confiance à vos agents et à Lucifel pour le découvrir.

-Nous allons vous laisser, dit finalement Van-Loc. »

Les deux Humains sortirent. Hermoni s'approcha.

« Les Eldars, toujours la même chose avec eux, fit-il.

-Oui, mais c'est vrai que cette histoire d'araya est troublante, dit Abbadona. Qu'ont-ils donc vu ?

-Tu crois que c'est ça ?

-Quoi d'autre ? Il nous faut plus d'info là-dessus. Je vais contacter Lucifel. Il va falloir qu'il demande des explications. »


	10. X HyungJi Park

**CHAPITRE X : HYUNG-JI PARK**

Joshua passait des heures connecté au Serylgia Nëmarialey. Tirya restait à ses côtés dans ses moments là. Alors qu'il sentait son esprit saturé, il relâcha la connexion et réintégra son corps comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire à une vitesse qui avait surpris les érudits Eldars. Il se laissa aller sur son siège, gardant les yeux fermés pour ne pas être agressé par la lumière du jour. Il resta ainsi un long moment et, doucement, il commença à faire rouler ses muscles et à rouvrir ses yeux. Le premier visage qu'il vit fut celui fin et gracieux de Tirya. Celle-ci lui avait apporté un rafraîchissement.

Tirya se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle demeurait froide et droite sans rien dire. Joshua la remercia et but une gorgée. La boisson lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il tourna les yeux vers la jeune eldar. Enfin, jeune, il savait que c'était relatif et qu'elle devait être bien plus âgée que lui. Mais en apparence, elle avait l'air de n'avoir pas plus de vingt ans. Joshua avait remarqué que les femmes Eldares étaient en majorité magnifiques. Si le peuple sylvestre sortait de son isolement et se mêlait aux Sorciers, ces derniers ne manqueraient pas de tenter de les séduire. Garder une femme toujours belle toute sa vie, qui ne subisse pas les ravages du temps, n'était-ce pas le rêve de la plupart des hommes. Cette pensé amusa Joshua. Personnellement, il préférait l'idée de vieillir de concert avec la femme qui partageait sa vie. Le doux visage de Mei-Lin et son regard timide qui le faisait toujours craquer lui apparut à l'esprit. Il sourit de contentement.

Tirya remarqua le changement d'attitude chez le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel chez les Eldars qui ne faisaient part que rarement de leurs émotions. Un sourire n'était jamais aussi franc chez eux. En voyant Joshua paraître si heureux, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse des Humains. Elle aimerait pouvoir sourire ainsi. Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent alors qu'elle observait le visage de Joshua. Elle se sentait bien à le regarder dans cet état de grâce. Elle le trouvait plutôt beau. Cette dernière pensée lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, tentant de porter son attention sur autre chose. Mais le visage souriant de Joshua demeura dans son esprit, comme le soleil après l'avoir regardé trop longtemps.

Joshua remarqua le rapide mouvement de Tirya. Il n'avait pas vu qu'elle l'observait une seconde plus tôt. Ce mouvement lui avait juste rappeler qu'elle était là.

« Vous ne souriez jamais chez les Eldars ? questionna-t-il.

-Que… Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle légèrement troublée.

-Et bien, j'ai remarqué que votre peuple n'exprimait que très rarement ses émotions par le biais de mimiques faciales, de gestes, et à vrai dire, vous n'en parlez pas non plus.

-Nous conservons toujours le contrôle sur nos pensées, dit Tirya. Nos émotions, nous en avons, mais elles ne guident pas nos actions et nos réactions. Nous réfléchissons toujours avant de parler ou d'agir.

-Je vois, je trouve ça un peu… dommage.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Et bien, vous manquez de spontanéité. Parfois, il faut se laisser porter par ses émotions. C'est ce qui fait de nous des êtres vivants. Nous ne sommes pas des machines.

-Diriez-vous ça aussi à votre ami qui a un corps de machine ?

-Tony n'est pas une machine. Son corps a dû être cybernétisé pour qu'il puisse survivre. Mais son esprit est toujours le même qu'à l'origine. Il ressent des émotions, les montre et s'en sert.

-Diriez-vous que je suis une créature froide et sans cœur ?

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, et je ne le pense pas plus. Je suis sûr que vous avez des émotions, qu'elle vous brûle l'âme parfois jusqu'à la déraison. Je trouve juste dommage que vous ne les démontrez pas.

-Ça nous arrive. Mais très rarement. Vos amis vont bientôt arriver. Voulez-vous aller les accueillir ou allez-vous vous connecter de nouveau ?

-J'ai besoin d'une pause et de voir le soleil.

-Alors attendez-moi, je vous demande un instant et je vous emmène au port.

-D'accord, sourit Joshua en conclusion. »

Tirya s'isola en prétextant devoir se rendre aux commodités. Elle s'adossa au mur et soupira profondément. Elle avait coupé court à la discussion. Elle avait réussi à fuir le regard de cet humain mais le dernier sourire qu'il lui adressa avait fait naître une chaleur dans ses entrailles. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Valinorya. C'était une mission confiée par l'Eldryan. Cependant elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait parler avec lui de sujet qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur présence ici. Tirya n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'émotion. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait. Comprenant qu'elle ne démêlerait pas ce mystère pour le moment, elle rejoignit Joshua, évitant de le regarder mais devinant son sourire.

Quand Joshua et Tirya arrivèrent sur le port, un ATEF de la DE était en approche. Ariana accueillit son ami.

« Tu as réussi à te déconnecter ? fit-elle ironiquement.

-Ouais, ça me fait du bien de prendre l'air, répondit Joshua.

-Pourquoi Tirya reste en arrière ? »

Effectivement, Tirya était restée quelques mètres plus derrière Joshua. Elle observait les ATEF dans leur manœuvre.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit en tout honnêteté Joshua. Elle ne veut peut-être pas s'approcher de plus d'Humains. »

Ariana regarda un instant Tirya. Son regard fut attiré par une autre présence, celle de Nalyon qui se trouvait encore plus en retrait. Son expression était impénétrable mais Ariana devinait qu'il ne voyait pas l'arrivée de plus d'êtres humains d'un bon œil.

L'ATEF, guidé par les indications de Tony, se posa sans encombre sur la zone prévue. Les réacteurs cessèrent de siffler et la rampe arrière s'ouvrit. Anthony, Ariana et Joshua s'approchèrent. Un homme de moyenne stature, asiatique, portant une tenue militaire sombre bariolée descendit en premier. Il serra la main à Tony sans hésitation.

« Salut Hyung, bienvenu en terre Eldare, fit-il.

-C'est incroyable, nous sommes proches du cercle arctique et on se croirait en Méditerranée, dit Hyung. Alors ce sont eux les Eldars. Quel niveau ont leurs soldats ?

-Plutôt bon, mais besoin d'une remise à niveau tactique en particulier. Tu as amené qui ?

-Pas grand monde, juste Yanis et Moktar. Vu que tu es là, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais participer. Et Potter peut servir d'aide-instructeur je pense.

-Avec plaisir, mais ce n'est pas notre mission première, nous ne serons pas toujours là je pense.

-On s'en arrangera. Potter, content de vous revoir.

-Moi de même instructeur Park, fit Ariana. On ne s'était pas revu depuis la cérémonie en hommage à Alex.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Hyung. J'ai un message pour vous, tenez.

-Ils auraient pu me l'envoyer par le réseau, fit remarquer Ariana en présentant son TOI pour télécharger le message provenant de celui de Park.

-C'est un message d'ordre privé. Le Patron a suggéré que je vous l'amène. J'en ai un autre pour vous je crois. Vous êtes bien monsieur Ollivander ?

-Oui monsieur, confirma Joshua. Heureux de vous rencontrer. Ariana m'a raconté son stage.

-Ça ne vous donne pas envie de venir ? plaisanta Park.

-Je suis plus un rat de bibliothèque qu'un homme d'action, s'excusa Joshua. Vous avez un message pour moi.

-Oui, il m'a été confié par la même personne que celui de Potter. Mais je pense que l'origine en est différente.

-Viens Hyung, je vais te présenter à nos hôtes, dit Tony. »

Hyung suivit Tony jusqu'au comité d'accueil eldar.

« Eldryan, je vous présente le chef-instructeur Hyung-Ji Park, le responsable du centre commando de l'ONS. Et les instructeurs Yanis Illanovitch et Moktar Merrouche. »

Les trois instructeurs s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant les Eldars. L'Eldryan fit de même en signe de bienvenu.

« J'espère que vous ferez un agréable séjour et que votre instruction sera pleinement profitable à nos guerriers, souhaita l'Eldryan.

-Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour ça Eldryan, assura Hyung.

-Eldryan, je suggère que nos instructeurs s'installent au plus vite pour qu'ils puissent tout aussi rapidement commencer leur travail. L'agent Potter et moi-même allons les assister dans leur tâche. Mais nous devons aussi assurer la bonne mise en place de relation entre nos peuples.

-Tony, je me charge de ça, intervint Lucifel. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Irael, tu vas te joindre à eux. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'escorte ici.

-Comme vous désirez seigneur Lucifel, s'inclina Irael.

-Et bien voilà qui est arrangé. Commandant Farlandis, guidez les instructeurs à leur quartier et emmenez-les ensuite au camp d'entrainement.

-A vos ordres Eldryan, obéit Farlandis. »

Les bagages et matériels des instructeurs commençaient à être déchargés. Ariana en profita pour s'isoler un peu en s'écartant du groupe. Elle généra autour d'elle une zone de silence à l'aide de sa baguette et ouvrit le message remit par Park. Il s'agissait d'un message holographique. Le cœur d'Ariana bondit dans sa poitrine quand elle vit apparaître les couettes brunes de Sarah. La fillette sourit.

« Bonjour maman. Mei-Lin m'a dit que je pouvais t'envoyer un message pour te raconter tout ce qui se passe. A l'école, on prépare un spectacle. J'espère que tu seras revenue pour venir le voir. Sinon Mei-Lin a dit qu'elle te le filmera mais ce ne sera pas pareil. Je préférerai que tu viennes. J'ai un grand rôle dedans. Mais c'est un secret. Ce sera une surprise. Je me suis disputée avec Eléonore. Je ne veux plus jamais lui parler. Jamais. Elle a dit à Julien que j'étais amoureuse de lui alors que c'était un secret. Je la déteste. J'ai reçu une lettre de mamy. Elle se demande pourquoi tu t'es encore absentée. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je sais que c'est un secret. Mei-Lin m'apprend à faire des gâteaux de chez elle. Je t'en ferai quand tu seras rentrée. Je t'aime maman. Tu me manques. »

La vidéo s'arrêta. Ariana était contente d'avoir reçu ce message, mais un peu triste également. Elle aimerait pouvoir être avec sa fille en ce moment. Mais elle avait du travail. Un devoir même, pour protéger sa petite fille adorée. Une fois que tout sera terminé, elle pourra passer du temps avec Sarah. Sarah n'était pas de son sang, mais elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Ariana dissipa la zone de silence et, tout sourire, rejoignit ses amis.

« Bonne nouvelle ? questionna Joshua.

-Une message de Sarah, répondit Ariana. Et le tien ?

-Je vais retourner me connecter au Serylgia Nëmarialey, je regarderai ce message sur le chemin.

-Vu que le mien vient de Sarah, le tien vient sûrement de Mei-Lin.

-Oui, sûrement, fit Joshua en rougissant légèrement. Bon, à plus tard. »

Dix minutes plus tard, l'équipe d'instruction quitta le port en suivant Farlandis. Joshua fit de même avec Tirya. Lucifel demeura avec les membres de la Chambre. L'Eldryan invita le vieil ange dans ses quartiers.

« Souhaitez-vous un rafraîchissement seigneur Lucifel ? demanda l'Edryan.

-Volontiers, acquiesça Lucifel. Mais ce que je voudrais surtout c'est savoir. »

Un serviteur posa un calice devant Lucifel et se tourna vers l'Eldryan. Celui-ci, d'un geste de la tête, lui intima l'ordre de sortir. Le serviteur s'inclina et quitta la pièce, fermant derrière lui.

« Je me doutais bien que nous ne pourrions rien cacher bien longtemps à un ancien Séraphin, de surcroit, à l'ancien chef du bataillon des Ailes Noires, dit l'Eldryan.

-Au risque de vous décevoir, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir compris que vous nous cachiez quelque chose, fit Lucifel.

-L'agent Chaldo je suppose. C'est un espion aguerri, cela ne m'étonne pas non plus.

-Et l'agent Potter. Malgré son peu d'expérience, elle a de l'instinct.

-Je vois. Il y a douze milles ans, lorsque les vôtres ont quitté Eden pour repousser les Dæmons jusqu'à Tartare, nous ne les avons pas suivi. Nous avons prêté serment de demeurer sur cette planète et de la protéger en cas d'échec des vôtres. Jusqu'à l'annihilation de notre peuple si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Les années ont passé avant que nous soyons sûrs de votre victoire. Nous la pensions totale mais il semble que nous ayons été trop optimiste. Nous avons donc eu raison de continuer à respecter notre serment. Le serment de notre peuple. Ce ne fut pas facile de le respecter. Nous avons choisi de vivre en marge de l'Humanité pour que cette dernière puisse se développer sans la peur du retour des Dæmons. Et les Humains, avec leur industrialisation à outrance, devinrent une nouvelle menace. Nous aurions pu et aurions eu totalement le droit de nous attaquer à eux. Mais nous avons choisi d'attendre. Nous ne voulions pas embraser ce monde d'un nouveau conflit de notre fait. Qui sait si nous n'aurions pas été la source de la mort d'Eden en agissant ainsi ? L'Humanité a compris seule ses erreurs et les a réparées. Notre peuple était sauf. Mais vous l'avez remarqué, certains des nôtres conservent une rancœur envers les Humains.

-Comme Nalyon, fit remarquer Lucifel.

-La mère de Nalyon est morte quand il était enfant. Sa maladie fut causée par la pollution générée par l'Humanité. Le père de Nalyon était membre de la Chambre. Il se laissa gagner par la haine et appela à la guerre contre l'Humanité. Il renia notre serment et fut mis au ban de notre société. Nous pensions qu'avec lui, nous bannissions cette haine, mais ce fut sans compter sur son fils. Nalyon en veut aux Humains mais également à la Chambre. Il estime que nous avons trahi son père et notre peuple.

-Et vous le gardez quand même au sein de la Chambre ?

-Il n'est pas aussi tranché que son père. Je l'ai élevé en grande partie. Je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il veut le faire croire.

-Bien, je me fis à votre jugement. Mais vous ne m'avez pas encore dit ce que vous nous cachez, à moi et à la DE. Et en particulier à Ariana Potter. Nalyon a lâché un mot, arrêté in extremis par votre fidèle Tirya : araya. Quelle en est la signification ? »

L'Eldryan ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il regarda distraitement par la fenêtre durant plusieurs secondes. Lucifel attendit. L'Edryan se tourna de nouveau vers le Premier.

« L'Eldyr, dit-il simplement. »

Lucifel ferma paresseusement les yeux. Il comprenait enfin en partie.


	11. XI Début d'instruction

**CHAPITRE XI : DEBUT D'INSTRUCTION**

Joshua s'installa au fond du véhicule. Il activa son terminal personnel pour lire le fichier vidéo que lui avait délivré Park. L'image holographique d'une jeune femme asiatique arborant une longue et épaisse tresse posée sur son épaule et une paire de lunettes lui sourit.

« Bonjour Joshua. J'ai appris que monsieur Park allait te rejoindre et le Patron a suggéré que Sarah lui envoie un message par son intermédiaire. J'en ai profité pour t'en envoyé un également comme tu peux le constater. Je voulais juste te dire que tu me manques. Tout le temps. Je suis restée seule si longtemps et pourtant, maintenant que tu es près de moi, j'ai du mal à m'endormir quand tu n'es pas contre moi. Je me sens seule dans ce grand lit. J'espère que notre séparation ne durera plus très longtemps. Et j'espère que je te manque un peu aussi. Je… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire de plus. A part que je t'aime Joshua. Je t'aime. A bientôt mon chéri. »

L'image holographique s'estompât. Joshua conserva le sourire qui s'était installé sur son visage depuis l'apparition de Mei-Lin. Il voulait lui envoyer une réponse tout de suite mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Ce genre de message privé n'était pas vraiment toléré en mission. Il lui dirait directement quand il rentrera. Il lui dira qu'il l'aime aussi et qu'elle lui a manquée.

Joshua n'avait pas pris la peine de s'isoler dans une zone de silence. Tirya avait donc tout entendu. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Elle savait déjà que Joshua n'était pas libre, mais entendre la réalité de cette façon lui faisait mal. Elle se leva et vint s'installer à côté de lui.

« Bonne nouvelle à ce que j'ai entendu, dit-elle.

-Oh, désolé j'aurai dû m'isoler, s'excusa Joshua.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre. C'est votre compagne ?

-Oui, elle s'appelle Mei-Lin. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais je crois que ça se passe bien entre nous.

-Elle a dit que vous lui manquiez. Est-ce qu'elle vous manque aussi ?

-Oui, beaucoup. Quand on aime quelqu'un, je crois que c'est normal que cette personne vous manque. Vous n'avez jamais ressenti ça ?

-Je ne pense pas. Mais il faut dire qu'aucune personne à qui je tienne n'a jamais quitté cette île.

-Pas besoin de ça. Nous travaillons pour la DE tous les deux, Mei-Lin et moi. Mais nous ne sommes pas du tout dans le même service ce qui fait que nous passons parfois toute la journée sans nous voir si le travail ne nous permet pas de déjeuner ensemble. Quelques heures suffisent pour qu'elle me manque et pour que la revoir en fin de journée me fasse chavirer le cœur à chaque fois.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ça. Les sentiments humains sont tellement étranges.

-Pour nous aussi parfois. Et pourtant nous vivons avec au quotidien. »

Hyung et ses instructeurs prirent le temps d'observer les guerriers eldars et leurs méthodes d'entrainement. Farlandis répondait sans rien cacher à toutes les questions qu'ils posaient. Une fois le tour terminé, Hyung réunit toute son équipe autour de lui.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? questionna Tony.

-Ils sont bons techniquement, répondit Hyung. Mais comme tu l'as dit, ils doivent s'améliorer sur le plan purement tactique en communication et déplacement. Yanis va se charger de les former à tous les échelons sur la communication. Il faudra former des groupes.

-Ma formation sera surtout théorique au début, précisa Yanis. On passera sur la pratique plus tard.

-Nous allons nous charger de les instruire en matière de déplacements tactiques. On va pouvoir faire plusieurs groupes. Je vais faire équipe avec Potter. Tony, tu assisteras Moktar.

-Compris, acquiesça Tony.

-Instructeur Park, est-ce que mon amie Irael peut suivre les instructions ? demanda Ariana. C'est une guerrière ange formée par le seigneur Satan.

-Pas de souci, elle va s'intégrer à un groupe, accorda Hyung. Bien, commandant Farlandis, je vous laisse le soin d'organiser les groupes. Pour l'instruction avec Illanovitch, je suggère de diviser par catégorie. Les cours ne sont pas les mêmes pour les officiers et les hommes du rang. Par contre, il est important que les unités soient organiques pour les autres instructions.

-Je m'en occupe, dit Farlandis. Je suivrais également ces instructions.

-Cela va sans dire commandant. »

Farlandis réunit ses officiers pour leur donner les consignes pour les instructions. Entre autres, il leur dit de respecter et d'être attentif aux enseignements des humains et de n'utiliser que l'anglais pour communiquer. Même si certains ne semblaient pas vraiment enjoués de l'idée de recevoir des leçons d'art de la guerre par des humains, tous obéirent sans rechigner verbalement.

Irael se joignit à une unité qui serait désignée par l'adjectif « spéciale » chez les humains. Ayant été entrainée par Satan en personne, ancien commandant en second du bataillon des Ailes Noires, c'est ce qu'il y avait de plus adapté pour elle. Cette unité se nommait les Chevaucheurs de Saim. Farlandis expliqua à l'instructeur Park qu'ils étaient spécialisés en attaque éclair grâce à l'utilisation d'engins monoplaces volants extrêmement rapides. Seulement, ils se déplaçaient de manière trop prévisible selon Park. Et ils ne plaçaient pas d'appui avant de lancer une attaque. Ils y gagnaient en réactivité mais y perdaient en protection et en efficacité. Park se chargea dans un premier temps de leur inculquer la notion d'appui mutuel. Les guerriers eldars se montrèrent d'abord réticents, estimant que la vitesse était l'élément le plus important dans leur manière de combattre. Et puis, placer des éléments en appui affaiblirait la ligne d'assaut.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point précis, dit Park. Seulement, avec cette façon de faire, vous exposez votre ligne d'assaut à tous les tirs adverses. En plaçant un appui à couvert, vous protégerez cette ligne d'assaut et lui permettrez de s'approcher au plus près de l'ennemi sans qu'il ne puisse vous causez trop de dommage. Vous pensez que ce genre de tactique vous ralentira. Ce sera vrai au début. Mais avec le drill, vous perdrez de moins en moins de temps. Au final, cette perte sera infime pour un gain d'efficacité et de protection énorme. Seulement, pour que cette façon de faire soit réellement efficace, il faut modifier l'organisation interne de votre unité. »

Les Eldars ne combattaient pas par équipe. Un officier dirigeait un escadron de taille assez variable mais au sein de cet organe militaire, les guerriers étaient individualisés. La notion de combat en équipe devait donc leur être inculquée avant de leur apprendre le déplacement qui devait également se faire en équipe.

Une fois passé le choc culturel et l'incrédulité des Eldars, ce fut la curiosité par rapport à cette nouvelle méthode qui prit le dessus. Les Eldars se montraient intéressés par ce que les instructeurs humains leur apprenaient. En cela, la démonstration de déplacement et combat que fit l'ensemble de l'équipe d'instruction fut bénéfique pour réveiller cet intérêt. Dans les jours suivants, toutes les composantes de la communication, du déplacement et la façon de combattre en équipe fut vu. Les journées étaient intenses et les instructeurs dormaient profondément le soir venu.

Avec de telles journées, Ariana et Joshua ne faisaient que se croiser. Ils parvenaient tout de même à discuter quelques fois avant de prendre du repos bien mérité pour tous les deux, les séances de connexion au Serylgia Nëmarialey se montrant extrêmement fatigante pour le jeune sorcier.

« J'ai remarqué que tu parlais souvent avec Tirya, dit Ariana.

-Oui, elle est sympathique, fit Joshua. Elle était un peu froide au début, mais on s'entend de mieux en mieux.

-En fait, c'est surtout que j'ai remarqué que vous vous parliez en langue eldare. Tu as appris la langue grâce au Serylgia Nëmarialey ?

-Oui. Ce système est extraordinaire. J'ai appris tant de choses en quelques jours. Mais je me pose toujours une grande question.

-Laquelle ?

-Les Eldars ont un goût prononcé pour le secret. On le sait bien. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle ils sont restés isolés tant de temps. Alors, pourquoi me laisser accéder aussi aisément à leurs connaissances ?

-C'est vrai que c'est troublant. Tu devrais poser la question à Tirya, suggéra Ariana.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle me répondrait, contredit Joshua. Elle doit être tenue au secret.

-Je pense pourtant qu'il y a des chances qu'elle te parle.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Et bien, à force de côtoyer les Eldars, je commence à m'habituer et à connaître leurs réactions émotives. Ce n'est pas si différent de celles des Humains, c'est juste beaucoup plus discret. Je crois que Tirya a des sentiments pour toi.

-Des sentiments ? Qu'entends-tu par là ? Tu penses qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ?

-C'est possible. Peut-être que c'est juste de l'amitié ou une forme de complicité qu'elle ressent. Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas exclure qu'elle ait peut-être une attirance amoureuse pour toi.

-Merde, je n'ai rien fait de spécial pour ça pourtant.

-Pas besoin de faire quelque chose de spécial dans ce genre de cas. Il suffit d'être soi-même. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une supposition. Ce n'est sûrement qu'une forme d'appréciation mutuelle.

-J'espère bien. Je ne voudrais pas l'attrister parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je pense que j'aimerais devenir ami avec elle. Mais pas plus. J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. Et j'aime Mei-Lin plus que tout.

-Tu n'as pas à me le dire, sourit Ariana. Je le sais. Mais bon, le cœur et les sentiments ne se commandent pas, quoi qu'en disent certains se croyant très intelligents. »

Ramus Owali attendait toujours les ordres de son maître. Un point positif quand on devenait un mort-vivant, c'était que l'emprise du temps et sa course n'avaient plus aucune influence sur son esprit. Il pouvait patienter des années sans ressentir de lassitude. Ce n'était pas le cas de ses hommes qui tournaient en rond en attendant de passer à l'action.

« Ramus, appela une voix. »

Ramus s'inclina respectueusement devant son maître.

« Le temps est venu, dit le vieux nécromancien. Nos seigneurs nous ont donnés des ordres.

-Je m'acquitterai de cette tâche mon maître, fit Ramus. Quelque soit le prix. »

Le lendemain, Joshua se posait encore des questions sur sa relation naissante avec Tirya. Il appréciait la compagnie de l'Eldar mais seulement d'un point de vu amical et scientifique. Ils ne parlèrent que de banalités jusqu'à ce que le jeune sorcier se connecte de nouveau au Serylgia Nëmarialey.

Joshua avait compris comment diriger son esprit vers telle ou telle information. C'était comme se retrouver au cœur même d'un réseau informatique. Il décida de chercher du côté des secrets du peuple sylvestre. Il passa des heures sans rien trouver de probant. Le terme « Araya » lâché par Nalyon ne donnait aucun résultat si ce n'est des définitions sur la nature de la lumière d'un point de vu typiquement eldar.

Mais soudain, un mot attira son attention, un mot dont il ignorait la signification : Eldyr. Il décida rapidement de regarder ce que désignait ce mot. Ce qu'il découvrit le happa totalement. Il étudia le sujet durant tout le reste de sa connexion.

Sa recherche sur l'Eldyr lui donna des réponses mais également beaucoup de nouvelles questions. Le soir, il dit au revoir à Tirya et retrouva Ariana et Irael. Il insista pour qu'il retrouve Anthony. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à rejoindre Lucifel pour un point de la journée. Mais devant l'insistance de Joshua, il resta.

« Je suis tombé sur quelque chose d'important pour les Eldars, annonça-t-il. Quelque chose qui semble recélé beaucoup de secrets et qui est peut-être en rapport avec notre affaire. Du moins, j'en ai l'intuition. Tony, as-tu déjà entendu le terme « Eldyr » ?

-Non, ça ne me dit rien, répondit Tony.

-J'ai fait une recherche en me basant sur le mot que tu m'as dit qu'avait lâché Nalyon.

-Araya, rappela Ariana.

-Oui, ce mot signifie « lumière », expliqua Joshua. Dans la langue eldare, qui est très complexe et imagée, c'est une façon poétique de désigner la lumière. Toutes les définitions liées à ce mot donnaient un sens lyrique. Bien sûr, les définitions me ramenaient souvent à l'autre mot signifiant lumière, « Nëfir », qui lui est à prendre au sens scientifique. Ils ont d'ailleurs des connaissances sur la structure énergétique de la lumière qui sont très intéressantes.

-Joshua, tu te disperses, sourit légèrement Ariana, connaissant bien son ami.

-Euh… oui, exact, s'excusa Joshua. Donc où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Araya. Donc, en recentrant mes recherches sur ce mot, j'ai découvert un texte qui faisait référence à quelque chose d'important pour les Eldars : l'Eldyr. La traduction de ce mot, qui est également un nom, est assez difficile. Mais la signification la plus proche dans notre langue serait : Oracle.

-Oracle ? fit Ariana.

-Comme une prophétie ? questionna Tony.

-Plutôt au sens prophète, précisa Joshua.

-L'Eldyr serait donc une personne, ajouta Ariana.

-Une personne ou un artefact de la magie eldare, les textes en parlant sont assez vagues sur ce point. Sûrement parce que tous les Eldars savent ce qu'elle est.

-Elle ? s'interrogea la jeune sorcière.

-La façon dont les phrases sont construites autour de ce mot suggère qu'il est du genre féminin.

-Et pourquoi serait-ce en rapport avec notre affaire ? demanda Tony.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est juste une intuition guidée par le fait que l'Eldyr et le mot Araya sont liés. Je n'en sais pas plus.

-Vous allez bientôt savoir, lança une voix. »

Lucifel se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce dernier avait le visage neutre.

« Je t'attendais pour le point de la journée Tony, dit-il. Ne te voyant pas arriver, je suis venu. Je voulais justement t'en parler.

-Tu sais ce qu'est l'Eldyr ? questionna Tony.

-Oui. Je l'ai toujours su. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que l'Eldyr était lié à notre affaire. L'Eldryan me l'a dit quand je lui ai posé des questions sur l'utilisation du mot Araya. Les Eldars voulaient encore attendre avant de livrer cette information aux personnes concernées. Mais vu que monsieur Ollivander a découvert tant de choses, je pense qu'il est temps de vous présenter l'Eldyr. »


	12. XII L'Eldyr

**CHAPITRE XII : L'ELDYR**

Hector Guillou avait les mains liées. Il aurait voulu faire plus pour préparer le monde au conflit qui menaçait, mais tant que le conseil de sécurité de l'ONS refusait de prendre la menace au sérieux, ces capacités demeuraient limitées. Du moins du côté moldu. De ce côté du monde, il ne pouvait que prévenir les différents services secrets terriens de la menace en précisant que la mise en alerte des forces armées ne pouvaient être effectuée pour le moment.

Du côté du monde de la Magie, sa marge de manœuvre était plus grande, la commission sécuritaire de la CIMS ayant déjà accepté la menace et l'ayant soumis à l'assemblée plénière sous le sceau du secret malgré tout, attendant la décision finale de l'ONS pour révéler la menace au grand jour. Les services compétents des différents Ministères de la Magie furent tous prévenus, l'information circulant sous la protection d'un Fidelitas. Les Oubliators, la Police Magique, les départements anti-mages noirs, tous étaient dorénavant au courant de l'épée de Damoclès qui approchait.

La Nation Vampire se tenait d'ores et déjà prête. Assya Sornas avait convaincu les autres chefs de clan à se tenir sous une seule et même bannière au côté des Humains et des autres Peuples Magiques. Le Patron prenait les devants en contactant certaines populations sorcières qui demeuraient en marge des Ministères officiels. Les Dragoniars, bien qu'éparpillés dans le monde depuis le 20ème siècle, restaient unis les uns aux autres. Avant même de contacter ceux qui dirigeaient ce peuple, le Patron savait qu'il pourrait compter sur leur concours. L'Honneur demeurant la valeur la plus importante chez eux.

Hector Guillou contacta d'autres peuples sorciers : les Chevaucheurs de dragons de Scandinavie, les Dresseurs de démons de Roumanie, les Ninjas-Shugenjas du Japon vivant en marge du reste de la société magique japonaise, l'Assemblée des Druides celtes, les Gardiens du Rêve en Australie, les tribus sorcières de l'Amazonie, et bien d'autres. Certaines avaient répondu très rapidement par l'affirmative.

Mais tout cela demeurerait vain si l'ONS ne prenait pas la menace au sérieux. Le départ des martiens et des spatiaux n'avaient rien changé. Certains états y voyaient même une affabulation ayant pour but une sécession totale entre la Terre et Mars. Il fut même rapporté au Patron que certains parlaient en privé d'opérations militaires pour reprendre les colonies indépendantes.

Ce n'était pas la menace d'une nouvelle guerre coloniale qui effrayait Hector Guillou. Pour lui, la menace principale restait une attaque prochaine des Dæmons. Les Anges, avec le concours des armées des Colonies Flottantes, recherchaient les légions ennemies. Pour le moment, malgré la présence des Anges, l'existence du monde de la Magie demeurait secrète. Seules quelques personnes en plus furent mises au courant. Le tout était chapeauté par les antennes locales de la DE.

Mais cela ne serait pas suffisant en cas de guerre totale. Un nouveau message arriva avant que le Patron ne se décide à partir pour le siège de l'ONS. Les armées des Colonies Flottantes de Vénus venaient d'augmenter leur niveau d'alerte. Tout le système solaire était en vigilance. Seule la Terre demeurait inconsciente du danger. Le Patron espérait que la sortie des Eldars de leur isolement allait changer ça.

Hector Guillou venait à peine de sortir de son bureau quand Ekaterina Pardopoulos l'appela sur son portable de service.

« Patron, il faut que vous veniez au bocal, on a du mouvement, annonça-t-elle.

-J'arrive immédiatement, assura-t-il. »

Le Patron se rendit immédiatement au poste de l'équipe Pardopoulos. La chef de l'équipe IS était penchée au dessus de l'épaule de son analyste Zoé Zapajo. Elle se releva en voyant son supérieur arrivé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Plusieurs aéronefs de type AT-25 et AC-30 ont été repérés au dessus de l'Atlantique, annonça-t-elle. Ils sont partis de quelque part au nord du Groenland.

-Ce n'est pas un exercice de l'armée européenne ?

-Aucun mouvement de troupes n'est actuellement en cours, officiellement comme officieusement. Nous ignorons qui ils sont. Mais c'est surtout leur cap qui m'a frappé. Regardez. »

Le plan holographique montra les aéronefs se dirigeant à grande vitesse vers un point situé aux limites sud du cercle arctique. Le Patron comprit immédiatement où se dirigeaient cet escadre.

« Valinorya, souffla le Patron. On peut estimer que c'est le Serpent Blanc. Combien de temps avant qu'ils atteignent l'île ?

-Peu. Il y a peu de chance qu'on les intercepte. Même si nous demandions l'intervention de l'armée européenne, ils sont plus lents que nous à réagir.

-Nous devons intervenir. Pardopoulos, mettez l'UA en alerte rouge. Départ immédiat. Vous partez avec eux.

-Bien Patron. Zoé, prévient Nayu.

-C'est déjà fait, répondit l'analyste.

-Forge, entrez en contact avec Chaldo pour les prévenir, ordonna le Patron.

-J'essaye Patron, répondit Fred. Mais la liaison ne prend pas. Valinorya est isolée par les enchantements eldars. A chaque fois, ce sont eux qui nous ont contactés en demandant aux Eldars d'ouvrir momentanément leur protection.

-Je vois, aucun moyen de les prévenir donc. En étant optimiste, on pourrait se dire que le Serpent Blanc ne parviendra pas à passer cette protection. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils se découvriraient sans avoir prévu ça et un moyen de contourner cette protection. Où en est l'UA ?

-Départ trois minutes.

-Il faut les intercepter avant qu'ils n'atteignent Valinorya. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les ATEF et AAF de la DE décollaient. Erius Sornas et Ekaterina Pardopoulos se concertaient pour coordonner l'action. Deux scénarios s'offraient à eux : s'ils parvenaient à intercepter l'ennemi avant qu'il n'atteigne Valinorya et s'ils arrivaient après. Les pilotes avaient reçu l'ordre de pousser les réacteurs des aéronefs au maximum de leur puissance. Ils devaient arriver le plus vite possible.

Lucifel emmena les agents de la DE et Irael voir l'Eldryan. Ce dernier ne parut pas vraiment surpris de les voir arriver. Tirya se tenait à ses côtés.

« Le temps est arrivé, fit-il simplement.

-Je pense, répondit Lucifel. Ollivander a utilisé intelligemment son accès au Serylgia Nëmarialey en faisant une recherche sur l'Araya Meyana.

-Meyana ! s'exclama Joshua. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

-Votre maîtrise de notre langue en si peu de temps est exceptionnel monsieur Ollivander, sourit l'Eldryan. Pouvez-vous traduire pour vas camarades ?

-Araya Meyana, la Lumière Salvatrice. Pourquoi désigner Ariana sous ce terme ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question. Venez, je vais vous menez à l'Eldyr. Tirya. »

Tirya fit venir un véhicule. Au moment où ils commençaient tous à embarquer dedans, Nalyon observait. Tirya le remarqua et s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-L'Eldryan les emmène voir l'Eldyr, répondit simplement Tirya.

-Quoi ? L'Eldyr va être mise en présence de ces humains ! C'est…

-C'est la décision de l'Eldryan, coupa-t-elle. C'est ce qu'il faut faire pour le respect de notre serment et la sauvegarde du monde. Il faut que tu le comprennes.

-Jamais je n'accepterais une alliance avec les Humains.

-Alors tu seras seul contre tous.

-Tes parents aussi sont morts à cause des Humains, pourquoi te ranger de leur côté ?

-Parce que je vois au-delà de ma rancœur, dit-elle. Et j'ai appris à connaître ces humains là, à les apprécier. Je dois y aller. »

Nalyon regarda s'éloigner le véhicule avec haine. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour convaincre les siens de rejeter ces Humains. Quitte à perdre définitivement l'affection de Tirya.

L'Eldryan les emmena en direction du centre de l'île. Ce fut sur les flancs des montagnes du centre qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, en face d'un magnifique temple d'arbres entremêlés. L'Eldryan prit la tête et les guida à l'intérieur. Le temple était composé d'une pièce unique circulaire faisant dans les cent mètres de diamètre. En son sommet, le toit était percé. De multiples ouvertures placées tout autour permettaient au soleil et à la lune de pénétrer quelque soit l'heure et la saison. Au centre de la salle se trouvait un bassin circulaire. Une femme eldar y baignait, nue, ses longs cheveux d'un blanc pur formant une couronne autour d'elle. Ses yeux fixaient le trou au plafond sans ciller, d'un air absent. Ses lèvres remuaient incessamment.

L'Eldryan se plaça au bord du bassin et se tourna vers les visiteurs.

« Voici l'Eldyr, annonça-t-il. L'Eldyr est liée à l'existence du peuple Eldar. Si elle mourait, nous disparaîtrions. Elle est notre passé, notre présent et notre avenir. Elle l'est et elle les connait. Parfois elle nous parle. C'est ainsi que nous avons appris le retour des Dæmons. Et c'est ainsi que nous avons su que le salut de ce monde, au-delà même de ses limites, jusqu'à cette planète que vous appelez Mars et même plus loin, dépendait de quelques personnes. Certaines, sont de notre peuple. D'autres sont du Peuple Céleste, les Atlantes. D'autres d'origines diverses comme les Vampires. Et bien sûr, les Humains, Sorciers ou non. Et parmi ces humains, vous avez une place importante vous trois.

-Pouvez-vous être plus clair ? questionna Tony.

-Pour vous, monsieur Ollivander, je ne peux rien dire de précis si ce n'est que vous deviez accéder à nos connaissances. Vous allez même les sublimer.

-Moi ! s'exclama Joshua.

-Pour vous monsieur Chaldo, c'est étroitement lié à mademoiselle Potter. Vous êtes bien celui que les vôtres appellent le Corbeau.

-Pas encore, mais bientôt, tempéra Tony. Dîtes-nous pour Ariana.

-L'Eldyr va le dire elle-même. Gardez à l'esprit qu'elle ne dira rien de plus que ce que vous devez entendre. Approchez. »

Les invités se mirent en arc-de-cercle devant le bassin. Durant de lentes secondes, il ne se passa rien. Soudain, l'Eldyr se dressa de toute sa hauteur. Ses cheveux mouillés vinrent se coller à sa peau d'albâtre, une grande longueur flottant à la surface de l'eau, faisant penser à un nénuphar de nacre. Ses yeux ne fixaient plus le ciel mais plongèrent dans ceux d'Ariana. La jeune femme eut l'impression d'être sondé au plus profond de son âme.

« Je ne comprends la langue eldare, dit Ariana, visiblement pas rassurée. Si elle parle…

-Vous la comprendrez, assura l'Eldryan.

-Ariana Potter… »

La voix de l'Eldyr était aussi légère qu'un souffle, et pourtant, tout le monde l'entendait parfaitement.

« Ariana Potter. La Lumière Salvatrice. Celle qui se lèvera devant les Dæmons. Porteuse du Cristal. Celle qui pourfendra l'ennemi de toutes les Âmes de ce monde. Avec l'Oiseau d'Espoir, elle se dressera. »

L'Eldyr se rallongea dans l'onde claire et se tut.

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment. Ariana se tourna vers l'Eldryan.

« Elle n'a pas dit ce que je dois faire.

-L'Eldyr ne le dit jamais, répondit l'Eldryan. Elle laisse les gens découvrir par eux-mêmes ce qu'ils doivent faire. Elle ne fait qu'énoncer la voie. C'est à vous de faire le reste.

-Elle n'a pas parlé de Tony.

-Si, elle l'a fait, intervint Tony. L'Oiseau d'Espoir. Dans certaines cultures, le corbeau représente l'espoir[1].

-C'est également le cas dans notre culture, précisa l'Eldryan. C'est un bon présage.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Ariana. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Que vous devez vous battre.

-Ça, je l'avais compris, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, bien avant de venir sur cette île. C'est quoi cette histoire de Porteuse du Cristal ? Je veux comprendre. Comment dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ?

-Ariana, arrêta Tony. Il n'en dira pas plus. Nous devons comprendre par nous-mêmes. Retournons à la cité, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici je pense. N'est-ce pas Eldryan ? »

Le chemin pour retourner à la cité se passa en silence. Ariana se repassait en boucle les paroles de l'Eldyr. Mais plus elle se les remémorait, moins elle les comprenait. L'Oiseau d'Espoir, c'était Tony. Elle regrettait encore la disparition d'Alex. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller pour le moment. Et même après, il n'aurait pas aimé ça.

Les lumières de la cité étaient en vues. La lune miroitait sur l'océan dans un éclat bleu. Ariana laissa son esprit se détacher. Elle fit le vide. Cela lui faisait toujours du bien. Ne rien penser, se contenter de laisser le temps passer. Son regard passait sur les étoiles sans les voir. Mais d'un coup, quelque chose attira son attention. Son esprit revint et se concentra sur des points noirs se détachant très légèrement sur le bleu nuit du ciel, cachant parfois quelques étoiles. Elle sortit sa baguette et en plaça l'extrémité sur sa tempe pour zoomer. Elle reconnut des aéronefs militaires, des AT-25 et des AC-30 selon elle. La DE n'en possédait pas, et puis pourquoi la DE enverrait une telle escadre.

« Tony, appela-t-elle. Je vois une escadre de vingt AT-25 appuyé par une dizaine d'AC-30. En approche par l'ouest. Je crois que c'est le Serpent Blanc. »

Tony se tourna vers la direction donnée par Ariana et observa.

« Exact, confirma Tony. Je ne pense pas que ce sont des alliés. Ils ont armé leurs canons. Faîtes arrêter le véhicule. »

Tirya exécuta. Ils débarquèrent et observèrent.

« Ils se rapprochent vite, fit Tony. Avez-vous un moyen de contacter Farlandis ?

-Oui, répondit l'Eldryan.

-Prévenez-le qu'on a une arrivée hostile par l'ouest. Nous le rejoignons le plus vite possible. Qu'il prenne Park et les instructeurs avec lui.

-Je pense que vous devriez retourner au temple de l'Eldyr, Eldryan, suggéra Lucifel. Vous y serez plus à l'abri. Emmenez Tirya et Ollivander avec vous. Irael, je te charge de les protéger.

-A vos ordres seigneur, acquiesça Irael.

-Bien, allons-y. avec un peu de chance, nous allons pouvoir les surprendre alors qu'ils espéraient nous surprendre. »

Ariana et Tony firent apparaître des balais. Lucifel déploya ses ailes. Tous les trois s'envolèrent vers la cité.

* * *

[1] Chez les Romains entre autre. Chez les chinois où il tire le soleil dans le ciel.


	13. XIII Evacuation

NDA : Partant dans une semaine à l'étranger pour raison professionnelle et ce pour quatre mois, je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier la suite d'Ariana Potter avant mon retour. En attendant, je vais essayer d'au moins terminer et publier cet épisode avant de partir.

** CHAPITRE XIII : EVACUATION**

Le rapport arriva très vite à Erius et Pardopoulos : les aéronefs ennemis étaient parvenus à passer la barrière entourant l'île de Valinorya. Ils pouvaient donc attaquer l'île dans les prochaines minutes.

« Comment ont-ils réussi ça ? s'interrogea Pardopoulos.

-La Magie a évolué au cours des siècles, dit Erius. Et la Magie Noire également. Ils ont dû trouver un moyen de dissoudre la barrière. L'isolement des Eldars leur porte préjudice. Patron, avons-nous l'autorisation d'intervenir sur le territoire Eldar ?

-Vu les circonstances, je vous y autorise, répondit le Patron par liaison holographique. Je vais contacter Abbadona, il sera plus à même de gérer la situation avec les Eldars en cas de problème de compréhension.

-Par contre, nous n'avons toujours aucun contact avec Tony et Potter. L'ennemi a peut-être dissout la barrière mais il a brouillé les communications.

-Dans combien de temps y serez-vous ?

-Dans dix minutes Patron. Nous passons en furtif. »

Ariana, Tony et Lucifel arrivèrent aux abords de la cité. Ils y furent accueillis par un groupe des Chevaucheurs de Saim accompagnant Farlandis et l'équipe d'instruction de Park.

« Nous sommes prêts à nous battre, annonça Farlandis.

-Bien, dit Lucifel.

-Est-ce que les civils ont été évacués ? questionna Tony.

-Les civils ? fit Farlandis.

-Tous ceux qui ne sont pas des guerriers, il faut les évacuer de la cité.

-Cela va nous affaiblir, notre riposte sera moindre.

-Le travail d'un militaire est de protéger les civils, imposa Tony. Notre mission première sera d'assurer leur évacuation.

-Les Eldars ne sont visiblement pas coutumier de l'idée d'évacuation de civils, dit Park en s'approchant. Il va falloir les encadrer pour que ça se fasse avec le moins de heurt possible. »

Hyung-Ji Park avait revêtu tout son barda commando, il portait surtout son fusil d'assaut HK 713.

« Nous allons diviser la cité en secteurs et nous allons prendre chacun la direction des opérations d'évacuation, dit Tony. Temps qu'il reste des civils à évacuer, pas d'opération de contre-attaque organisée. Il nous reste peu de temps. Il est probable que des combats éclatent avant la fin de l'évacuation. Le but sera alors surtout de ralentir l'ennemi voir de le bloquer le temps que les civils soient hors de danger. »

A l'aide d'une carte, le partage des secteurs fut rapidement fait. Les Eldars ne semblaient pas comprendre l'intérêt de ce genre d'opération mais Farlandis leur ordonna de se conformer aux ordres des humains. Au vu de son expérience en termes d'opération de ce genre, Park resta en arrière avec Farlandis pour coordonner les actions. Les TOI fonctionnaient convenablement en direct. Le groupe de Chevaucheurs resterait en protection de ce « PC de fortune ».

Avant de partir, Tony s'approcha d'Ariana.

« Ariana, quoiqu'il arrive, ne perd pas ton calme, dit-il. Réfléchis toujours avant d'agir. Prendre le temps de la réflexion peut parfois permettre de sauver plus de vies.

-Je sais tout ça, répondit-elle.

-Mais tu ne sais pas toujours l'appliquer. Et sois prudente, ta vie est importante.

-Pas plus que celle des autres.

-Maintenant si.

-Tu crois en cette… prophétie ? interrogea-t-elle.

-On en parlera plus tard, coupa Tony. Allons-y. »

Tony et Ariana s'envolèrent rapidement sur leurs balais. Lucifel étendit ses ailes et fit de même. Moktar et Yanis, les deux instructeurs, furent menés à leurs secteurs respectifs en montant derrière des chevaucheurs sur leurs engins volants.

Tony se posa près d'une unité d'infanterie. Le capitaine commandant cette troupe se mit immédiatement sous ses ordres. Tony vit qu'il avait prit une initiative heureuse.

« Nous avons commencé à regrouper la population, dit le capitaine. Je ne sais pas si c'est ainsi que vous procédez mais cela m'a semblé plus simple.

-La logique est notre meilleure arme, dit-Tony. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Désignez un binôme pour ouvrir la voie et guider les civils vers l'intérieur de l'île. Le point de regroupement est à un lieu nommé Jérias Dor. C'est assez loin, donc il faut que vos groupes de combat les accompagnent et se placent de part et d'autre de la colonne de civils pour en assurer la protection. Le plus gros de votre contingent restera ici en protection face au sud et à l'ouest. Vous avez compris ?

-Pas de temps à perdre.

-Tout à fait capitaine. »

Le capitaine mit ses hommes au travail. Tony se contenta d'observer et de corriger si besoin. L'officier avait visiblement compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Les civils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait. Un homme vint jusqu'à Tony.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie humain ? demanda-t-il. Encore une de vos idées saugrenues ?

-Pas du tout monsieur, il s'agit d'une évacuation pour votre sécurité. Des troupes hostiles sont en approche.

-D'autres humains, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais bien moins sympathique que nous. Je vous prie de réintégrer la colonne et de suivre les instructions s'il vous plait.

-Eryog néir délas, fit le capitaine en s'approchant. »

L'homme jeta un regard froid au capitaine mais s'exécuta.

« Désolé, certains ne comprennent pas qu'on fasse ça pour les protéger, dit le capitaine. Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes.

-Chez les humains, nous y sommes un peu plus habitués, mais il y a toujours des mécontents, fit Tony. Aigle ici Corvus, pas de problème de notre côté, l'évacuation se déroule comme il faut.

-Bien reçu Corvus, répondit Park. Changement d'indicatif pour toi, dorénavant, indicatif : Corbeau. »

Tony resta silencieux une seconde. Il avait l'impression de voler ce titre et cet indicatif à son frère. Et pourtant, il savait qu'Alex lui aurait laissé volontiers de son vivant. Il laissa ses réflexions de côté, comme il le faisait depuis la mort d'Alex. Il aurait le temps d'y penser une fois que toute cette affaire serait terminée.

« Ici Corbeau, je poursuis l'évac. »

Ariana avait suivi l'échange. D'une certaine manière, elle appréciait le fait que Tony prenne la suite de son frère disparu. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était encore une trace d'Alex qui disparaissait. Elle se secoua mentalement et se concentra sur sa tâche actuelle. Le jeune lieutenant qu'elle épaulait dans l'opération d'évacuation s'agitait encore plus qu'elle. Il ne cessait de demander aux civils de se dépêcher.

« Vous pensez que ça ira ? demanda-t-il pour la énième fois. »

Ariana sourit légèrement en guise de réponse. Elle connaissait la théorie de l'évacuation de civils d'une zone de combat mais elle pratiquait ce type d'opération pour la première fois. Elle n'hésitait pas à solliciter silencieusement Park pour la conseiller.

« Tout à l'air de bien se passer, dit Park. Continue comme ça.

-Où en est l'ennemi ? questionna Ariana qui ne pouvait surveiller leur approche de la où elle était.

-Ils arrivent. Je crains que l'évacuation ne soit pas terminée à temps dans la zone de Vautour et celle de Guépard.

-Dés que j'ai fini ici, je me rends sur place avec les guerriers eldars. Lion terminé. »

Le lieutenant vint signifier à Ariana qu'il n'y avait plus de civils dans la zone quelques instants plus tard.

« Bien, fit Ariana. Prenez vos hommes qui ne sont pas consommés par l'évacuation et rendons-nous vers l'ouest. »

Le lieutenant reprit les ordres en langue eldare et la troupe mit une minute pour se mettre en formation de marche. Ils firent à peine cent mètres qu'un appel d'urgence résonna dans le TOI d'Ariana.

« Roquette ! Roquette ! Roquette !

-Tous à couvert ! hurla Ariana. »

Un sifflement strident indiqua l'approche des engins explosifs. Les guerriers eldars eurent à peine le temps de les voir déferler que des boules de feu éclatèrent tout autour d'eux. Les corps démembrés et calcinés de guerriers malchanceux volèrent dans tous les sens.

« Lion, faut que tu te sortes de là, direction ouest, rejoins Guépard, il met en place une zone de sûreté, ordonna Park.

-Lion reçu. On ne peut pas riposter ? questionna Ariana.

-Ce sont les AC-30 qui tirent de loin, nous n'avons aucun moyen de défense contre ça. Il faut attendre qu'ils se rapprochent. Les AT-25 volent en rase-mottes sous les tirs de roquettes

-Quelle est la situation dans les autres secteurs ?

-Corbeau avait fini son évac et se dirige vers Vautour. Faucon est isolé avec une centaine de civil dans un entrepôt sur le port. Guépard a perdu quelques civils n'ayant pas évacué à temps. Il met en place une zone de sûreté et un point de rassemblement des blessés. Vautour continue son évac en se préparant au combat. Il est au plus près des AT-25.

-De ma position, je peux rejoindre Faucon et le désenclaver.

-Négatif, rejoins Guépard et attends les instructions.

-Lion reçu. Je me mets en route. »

Ariana était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir se rendre au port. Mais elle faisait confiance en Park et en sa capacité tactique. C'était un ancien des forces spéciales coréennes après tout.

« Vous pensez qu'on peut les repousser ? questionna Farlandis.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Park. Le problème, ce sont les AC-30. Ils vont rester hors de porté et pilonner les poches de résistance. Sans soutien aérien, nous allons avoir du mal.

-Aigle ici Corbeau, j'ai rejoins Vautour. Nous avons visuel sur plusieurs groupes de combat ennemis débarqués à l'ouest de notre position. D'autres AT-25 ont continué vers le sud en direction du port. Les AC-30 sont en vols stationnaires à environ mille mètres du rivage.

-Corbeau reçu. Engagez le combat si vous jugez que vous pouvez détruire l'ennemi rapidement et quitter la zone ensuite pour éviter de prendre un tir de représailles de leur appui. Sinon, repli sur notre position.

-Corbeau, nous allons engager. »

« Maître Owali, le combat vient de s'engager au sol à l'ouest de l'île, indiqua l'opérateur. La section 2 devrait débarquer au sud dans quelques secondes.

-Bien, fit Ramus Owali. Alors, maintenant que la phase une est en route, passons à la phase deux.

-Bien maître. »

L'AT-25 de commandement qu'occupait Ramus Owali se détacha discrètement du groupe d'AC-30, laissant un autre AT-25 prendre sa place. Il commença à effectuer un grand tour pour contourner l'île au ras des flots.

Le combat faisait rage. Les sorciers du Serpent Blanc faisaient crépiter leurs baguettes en produisant des éclairs rouges et verts. Les archers eldars répliquaient mais les deux camps antagonistes s'étant bien postés, les coups au but étaient rares. Les sorciers ne paraissaient pas vouloir sortir de leur poste de combat.

« Chef, les eldars ne bougent pas, dit un jeune sorcier.

-Ce n'est pas important, répondit son supérieur. Notre but n'est pas de les détruire. Nous ne sommes là que pour les occuper.

-C'est bon à savoir ça, lança une voix sur le côté. »

Le chef sorcier se tourna, trop tard pour éviter le puissant coup de pied qui lui percuta le menton et le mit KO instantanément.

Prenant la première ligne ennemie de côté, Anthony, Lucifel et des guerriers eldars vinrent au corps à corps. Son épée à la main, sa baguette dans l'autre, Anthony faisait des ravages. Lucifel faisait tournoyer son trident enflammé. Les eldars démontrèrent leur supériorité dans le combat au contact sur les sorciers du Serpent Blanc, plus habitués à la mi-distance. La première ligne ennemie n'était défendue que par une seule section soit une vingtaine d'hommes. Aussitôt celle-ci éliminée, Tony ordonna le repli alors que la seconde ligne, bien plus fournie en adversaires, commençait à répliquer. D'un coup de baguette dans son retrait, Tony attira à lui le corps inerte de l'homme qu'il avait assommé quelques instants plus tôt.

Le groupe d'assaut avait à peine rejoint celui d'appui que le grondement des tirs de roquettes des AC-30 rugit sur l'horizon. Des explosions vinrent pulvériser les bâtiments autour des eldars, en tuant quelques équipes sur le coup. Les défenseurs firent un bond de cent mètres pour se mettre à l'abri.

« Temps qu'ils auront cet appui, on ne pourra pas les repousser, dit Tony. Il va falloir les user par des actions ponctuelles en petits groupes.

-On ne risque pas de manquer d'hommes pour ça, dit Lucifel. Mais les eldars ne sont pas assez entrainés dans ce genre de combat. Contrairement au Serpent Blanc. Ils ont eu la surprise la première fois. Ils ne se laisseront pas avoir aussi facilement les fois suivantes. Même en sous-nombre, ils peuvent faire la différence. »

Anthony était d'accord avec la réflexion de Lucifel. La seule solution serait de descendre les AC-30. L'agent de la DE commença à imaginer un assaut aérien de la part des Chevaucheurs de Saim. Mais une grande partie de cette unité d'élite serait sûrement éliminée sans parvenir à affaiblir assez les capacités d'appui du Serpent Blanc.

Anthony perçut les sifflements de nouveaux tirs. Mais il n'y reconnut pas des tirs de roquettes air-sol cette fois-ci. Il les identifia comme le son de missiles courte distance air-air. Des explosions lointaines concluaient ces sifflements. Anthony risqua un coup d'œil en direction des AC-30 ennemis. Il vit de la fumée s'échappant de certains qui plongeaient, en flammes, dans l'océan. Il regarda plus loin et repéra de nouveaux aéronefs approchant. Il sourit en reconnaissant les ATEF et AAF de la DE.

« Aigle ici Corbeau, tu vois ce que je vois ? demanda Tony.

-Affirmatif Corbeau, confirma Park. Loup ici Aigle, me recevez-vous ?

-Fort et clair Aigle, répondit la voix d'Erius Sornas.

-Effectif ?

-Trois sections de combat et un escadron d'appui prêts au combat. J'attends tes ordres mon vieil ami.

-Priorité : continue de t'occuper de leur appui. Envois une section au sud à la position que je t'indique. Yanis, indicatif Faucon, est enclavé avec de l'ennemi s'approchant de sa position. Une deuxième section pour prendre les ennemis débarqués à l'ouest en tenaille une fois l'appui réduit. Troisième section en réserve.

-Loup aperçu, en cours d'exécution.

-Corbeau ici Hibou, fit la voix de Pardopoulos.

-Je t'écoute, fit Tony.

-En arrivant, nous avons repéré un AT-25 se détachant des unités d'appui pour effectuer un contournement de l'île. Seul.

-Ils ont un autre objectif. Je vais interroger un prisonnier. Je rappelle. »

Anthony pointa sa baguette vers le chef sorcier récupéré. Il le réveilla à l'aide d'un sortilège Enervatum et l'immobilisa dans la foulée.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, dit Tony en plantant son regard noir dans celui de l'ennemi. Tu réponds à mes questions sans opposer de résistance ou je vais chercher la réponse directement dans ta tête sans prendre de gant. Votre attaque est une diversion, n'est-ce pas ? Quel est votre objectif réel ? »


	14. XIV Les Cadavres qui Marchent

** CHAPITRE XIV : LES CADAVRES QUI MARCHENT**

Erius donna ses ordres très rapidement. La première attaque à l'encontre des AC-30 ennemis avait détruit la moitié des aéronefs, les prenant par l'arrière. L'ennemi se mit à répliquer, faisant cracher les canons rafaleurs de trente millimètres. Les ATEF effectuèrent une manœuvre d'esquive, les sections de combat désignées plongeant vers leurs objectifs. Les AAF firent feu sur les AC-30. Des deux côtés, des appareils furent descendus. Les AC-30, plus lourdement armés mais moins manœuvrables furent tous éliminés en quelques minutes.

« Maître Owali, des aéronefs de la DE viennent d'arriver en renfort, dit un opérateur. Nous avons perdu notre appui.

-C'était prévisible, dit Ramus Owali. Ce n'est pas grave, ils ne peuvent pas nous empêcher d'atteindre notre objectif principal. Nous allons nous poser là. Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

-Bien maître, acquiesça le pilote en amorçant son atterrissage.

-Opérateur, que le Voldemort se tienne prêt à intervenir.

-Oui maître. »

Au temple de l'Eldyr, Joshua écoutait avec inquiétude le fracas lointain des combats. Depuis quelques minutes, l'affrontement avait l'air de s'être intensifié. Mais étrangement, ce regain d'explosions s'était calmé assez vite. Tirya s'approcha de lui. Joshua, qui avait appris à reconnaître ses expressions décela de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Je suis sûr que tout va bien, dit-il sans en être persuadé.

-Je n'ai jamais connu de guerre, avoua Tirya.

-Moi non plus. Mais ce n'est pas encore une guerre.

-Cela le deviendra, intervint l'Eldryan assis non loin. Ce Serpent Blanc comme vous l'appelez vient de nous attaquer. Nous prenons ça pour une déclaration de guerre.

-Il est peut-être encore temps d'éviter d'en arriver à une telle extrémité Eldryan, fit Joshua.

-J'envi votre jeunesse et l'espoir de paix qui l'accompagne. J'aimerai que cela se réalise. Mais il faut être réaliste : la guerre, une nouvelle guerre contre les Dæmons, et donc, contre leurs alliés, est inévitable. Le monde tel que vous le connaissez est sur le point de prendre fin.

-Qu'y aura-t-il après ?

-Je l'ignore. Cela dépendra de notre victoire ou de notre défaite.

-Votre défaite est inéluctable, lança une voix. »

Tout le monde se figea. Ramus Owali, entourés de quelques sbires se tenaient dans l'entrée du temple. Irael réagit immédiatement en faisant apparaître une lance lumineuse et bondit sur l'ennemi. Ramus, son bâton africain à la main, en frappa le sol. Une main de pierre surgit du sol du temple et emprisonna Irael. Un sorcier tendit sa baguette vers la jeune ange, prêt à l'éliminer mais le draugr[1] lui ordonna de baisser son bras.

Ramus s'approcha de l'ange emprisonnée.

« Voici donc une ange, une descendante du peuple atlante, dit Ramus. C'est un honneur.

-Ce n'est pas partagé, répliqua Irael avec hargne. Vous sentez la mort à plein nez.

-C'est peut-être parce que je suis mort justement. Quand à vous, je n'ai pas encore décidé si je dois vous tuer ou non. Vous n'êtes visiblement pas une réelle menace.

-Libérez-moi et vous verrez.

-Pourquoi vouloir mourir si vite alors que je vous laisse une chance de vous en sortir vivante ? Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. »

Ramus Owali se détourna de l'ange. Il passa devant Joshua sans le regarder. Le jeune sorcier tenait si fermement sa baguette que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Un combattant le désarma sans ménagement d'un coup au poignet et le projeta au sol, l'immobilisant d'une clé de bras. Joshua grimaça de douleur. Un autre tint en respect Tirya.

Ramus Owali s'arrêta devant le vieil eldar. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.

« Vous devez être celui qu'on appelle Eldryan, dit Ramus. Je suis honoré de me trouver en votre présence.

-Ce que vous ressentez m'importe peu, répliqua l'Eldryan, le visage fermé. Ralog.

-Je ne comprends pas votre langue, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas un compliment. Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je ne suis pas là pour vous. Nos seigneurs n'ont aucune proposition à vous faire, ils savent que vous êtes un peuple trop fier pour écouter la voix de la sagesse et vous rangez de leur côté. Je pense qu'ils veulent vous anéantir.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

-Pour elle, indiqua Ramus en désignant le bassin dans lequel surnageait l'Eldyr. »

Ramus fit à peine un pas en direction de l'Eldyr que l'Eldryan se dressa en une attaque désespérée. Le mort-vivant le frappa d'un coup de pied en plein visage pour le renvoyer au sol. L'Eldryan s'effondra sans bouger. Du sang coulait de sa bouche.

« Non ! hurla Tirya en accourant malgré la menace du sorcier. »

Elle se jeta sur le corps du vieil eldar, Ramus interdisant d'un geste à son homme d'intervenir.

« Eldryan, souffla-t-elle. Eldryan, sadano tryalo. »

L'Eldryan leva péniblement les yeux vers la jeune eldare. Il lui sourit.

« Tirya, zaorel nedia, dit-il.

-Nach, répliqua-t-elle, les yeux mouillés de larmes. Eldryan.

-Eldryan, sadoril ja. Nefiryn Tirya. »

La tête de l'Eldryan se relâcha d'un coup. Le vieil eldar venait de rendre son dernier soupir.

« Désolé, fit Ramus sans le penser. J'ai frappé trop fort. »

Ramus continua d'avancé vers le bassin ou reposait l'Eldyr. Il la contempla de toute sa hauteur durant de longues secondes.

« Nos seigneurs nous ont parlés d'elle, dit-il. L'Eldyr, la prophétesse légendaire qui voit et sait tout du passé, du présent et de l'avenir. De nombreux mystères entourent son existence. Il parait que vous-même, les Eldars, vous ignorez son origine. Certains d'entre vous n'hésitent pas à dire, parait-il, que si elle mourait, le monde disparaitrait dans le chaos.

-Et vous comptez la tuer ? intervint Joshua en forçant son courage malgré le combattant ennemi qui le maintenait en respect. Et s'ils avaient raison.

-Nos seigneurs pensent pouvoir survivre au chaos.

-Mais pas vous, vous êtes humain.

-Je ne sais pas si cet adjectif me convient encore. Après tout, je suis mort. Je me fous de ce qui peut advenir de ce monde.

-Ne faîtes pas ça. A quoi cela vous avancera de la tuer ?

-Elle voit tout. Nos seigneurs ne veulent pas que l'ennemi possède un tel avantage. Il va y avoir une guerre ouverte bientôt. Et cette fois-ci, nos seigneurs comptent bien la gagner. Et donc, ils mettent toutes les chances de leur côté. J'ai assez perdu de temps. J'ai un autre objectif à remplir ensuite. »

Ramus leva la main. Une pierre se détacha du sol et se mit à flotter devant lui. Aussitôt, l'Eldyr se dressa comme devant Ariana quelques temps plus tôt. Elle plongea son regard vide dans les yeux de Ramus.

« Ramus Owali, souffla-t-elle. Celui qui ne devrait plus être. Vous n'êtes plus rien. Une coquille vide. Les tourments seront votre éternité. Plus de passé. Pas d'avenir. Et personne ne vous plaindra. »

Ramus fit partir la pierre qui vint transpercer de par en par la poitrine de l'Eldyr. Son sang écarlate coula sur sa peau d'albâtre. Bientôt, l'onde pure du bassin se troubla de rouge. L'Eldyr s'effondra dans le bassin sans se retenir.

Ramus se détourna d'elle. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du temple.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? fit Joshua. Nous tuer aussi ?

-Non, pas aujourd'hui, répondit Ramus. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un autre objectif.

-Laisse-moi deviner, le Crâne de Cristal, lança une voix. »

Un éclair rouge surgit de l'entrée, obligeant le combattant tenant Joshua à le lâcher et à reculer pour esquiver. Ariana et Anthony surgirent dans le temple. Les autres combattants les mirent en joue de leurs baguettes. D'un geste, Ramus figea la scène.

« Anthony, dit Ramus. Cela faisait longtemps.

-Quand j'ai appris ce que tu étais devenu, j'ai pensé que j'aurais préféré que tu restes mort, lâcha Anthony.

-On a beau dire que vous étiez différents, Alex et toi, on sent bien que vous étiez de la même famille. La même morgue dans la voix. Et maintenant, tu as quelque chose en commun avec moi.

-Je ne vois pas quoi.

-Tu devrais être mort aussi. J'ai été ramené par une malédiction et toi par la science et la magie entremêlées. Mais nous sommes tout deux des cadavres qui marchent.

-Il n'a rien à voir avec toi ! s'écria Ariana.

-Ariana Potter, la dernière fois, nous nous sommes à peine croisés. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez devenue assez proche d'Alex. Je me demande pourquoi.

-Il avait de l'honneur, de la fierté et un bon fond, lui.

-Cela ne l'a pas protégé. J'ai appris que tu étais le nouveau Corbeau, Tony. Félicitations.

-Je n'ai pas encore été nommé, précisa Anthony.

-Alors je ne vais pas te tuer aujourd'hui. Je veux tuer le Corbeau. Mettre fin à la légende des Chaldo par moi-même.

-Même avec ma mort, tu ne vaincras pas ma famille. Et je ne compte pas te laisser partir en un seul morceau. Je vais me faire un plaisir de séparer ta tête de ton corps.

-Je ne quitterai pas ce temple sans combattre, fit Ramus. Soit.

-Ariana, appela Tony. Je me charge de Ramus. Occupe-toi du menu fretin.

-Avec plaisir, cracha Ariana. »

Sans attendre, Ariana lança un stupéfix vers le combattant qui tenait en respect Joshua plus tôt. Ce dernier para l'éclair avec sa baguette avant de contre-attaquer d'un avada kedavra. Ariana plongea pour esquiver le maléfice mortel. Elle dégaina son pistolet dans le même temps et tira une balle qui vint se loger dans le crâne de son adversaire. Un sortilège de désarmement lui retira l'arme à feu des mains. Les trois autres soldats ennemis s'approchaient en lançant des maléfices. Ariana se protégea derrière un bouclier. Elle ne pouvait répliquer sous ce feu nourri. Un stupéfix vint frapper sans prévenir un des ennemis. Les deux autres, surpris se tournèrent vers Joshua qui tourna sa baguette vers eux en tremblant. Ariana en profita pour éliminer un autre adversaire d'un avada kedavra. Le dernier, jugeant vraisemblablement que Joshua n'était pas le plus dangereux des deux, préféra se concentrer sur Ariana. De nouveaux, des éclairs volèrent des deux côtés.

« Ton frère l'a bien formée, dit Ramus. »

Le combat entre Ramus et Tony n'avait pas encore commencé. Les deux ennemis s'observaient sans bouger.

« Tu veux te battre oui ou non ? questionna Tony. »

Anthony et Ramus ne s'étaient pas mis en garde. Ils restaient debout, naturellement, les bras le long du corps. Une main tenant son bâton ancestrale dans le cas de Ramus. Anthony tenait sa baguette dans sa main gauche et son épée chinoise, héritage de Pierrick Chaldo, dans sa droite. Mais chacun des deux étaient prêts au combat. Ils avaient dépassé tout deux de beaucoup le niveau de guerriers devant prendre une posture de combat. Ils étaient mentalement en garde. Comme il est dit dans les préceptes du Karaté : « garde pour le débutant, pour le gradé, tout part de la position naturelle ».

Et soudain, le combat éclata. Anthony leva sa baguette en soulevant le dallage du sol pour le projeter sur Ramus. Ce dernier fit vibrer son bâton pour arrêter les éclats de roches en plein vol. Mais la vue brouillée par le nuage de poussière soulevé en même temps, il perdit le contact visuel. Il se baissa au dernier moment pour éviter Anthony qui avait plongé le pied en avant à travers la poussière. Anthony rebondit sur le sol pour tournoyer en l'air et tenter une coupe circulaire de son épée. Ramus le bloqua avec son bâton et vint frapper d'un coup de pied latéral au corps. Tony fut repoussé en arrière mais revint aussitôt à l'assaut d'un coup d'estoc. Ramus para en pivotant et voulut contre-attaquer mais Anthony enchaina dans la foulé avec un sortilège de répulsion. Ramus fit un vol plané qui le projeta hors du temple. Anthony courut à l'extérieur pour le suivre.

Alors que le combat faisait toujours rage entre Ariana et le dernier guerrier du Serpent Blanc, Joshua s'était rapproché de Tirya pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. La jeune eldare tenait toujours le corps sans vie de l'Eldryan dans ses bras.

« Tirya, dit-il.

-Il est mort, fit-elle.

-Tirya, tu devrais le laisser. Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui.

-Laisse-moi encore un peu avec lui. Il a été comme un second père pour moi.

-Je comprends.

-Et l'Eldyr ?

-Reste ici, je vais voir. »

Ariana fut repoussée au sol. Le sorcier ennemi s'approcha d'elle, prêt à en finir. Ariana le sentit approcher. Elle resta immobile face contre terre, attendant. Et quand elle le jugea assez prêt, elle se retourna en pointant son pistolet qu'elle avait récupéré dans sa chute, logeant deux balles dans la poitrine de son ennemi. Ariana se leva et s'assura que l'ennemi stupéfixé n'allait pas se réveiller de sitôt. Elle sortit du temple pour rejoindre Anthony.

A l'extérieur du temple, Ramus et Anthony se rendait coup pour coup. Après un assaut des plus violents, ils s'arrêtèrent sans relâcher leur vigilance. Anthony reçut un appel de Park :

« Corbeau, leurs troupes battent en retraite, annonça-t-il.

-Tu as perdu Ramus, dit Tony. Tu n'auras pas le Crâne.

-Ce n'était que le second objectif. Le premier a été atteint. Mes hommes se retirent. Il est temps pour moi de partir.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire.

-Pas le choix. Et puis, si nous n'avons pas le Crâne, personne ne l'aura. Je pense que je vais détruire cette île. Ne dis pas que tu vas m'en empêcher. Tu ne le pourras pas. »

L'AT-25 de Ramus vint se placer en vol stationnaire juste au dessus de lui. Ses armes de bords crachèrent en direction de Tony qui dut plonger derrière un rocher pour se protéger. Ramus en profita pour bondir dans l'aéronef. Aussitôt qu'il fut à bord, l'appareil prit de l'altitude.

Anthony et Ariana, impuissants, suivirent des yeux l'AT-25. Il se dirigea vers ce qui à première vu ressemblait à un nuage gris dans ce ciel d'encre. Mais en regardant plus attentivement, Anthony l'identifia comme un vaisseau de combat de type cuirassé mais il n'en reconnut pas le modèle. Il devait faire dans les trois cents mètres de long sur cent mètres de large. Des batteries d'artillerie pointaient déjà vers le sol.

« Il va vraiment détruire l'île, dit Tony.

-On ne peut rien faire ? demanda Ariana.

-Je ne vois pas quoi. »

* * *

[1] Mort-vivant des légendes nordiques.


	15. XV Le Vaisseau Mystérieux

** CHAPITRE XV : LE VAISSEAU MYSTERIEUX**

Les canons du vaisseau se mirent à tirer. Les rues de la cité des Eldars furent rapidement jonchées de débris. Les bâtiments s'effondraient. De son point de vue, Park donnait des ordres pour faire évacuer les guerriers eldars et l'UA de la DE.

« Ne pouvons-nous rien faire ? demanda Farlandis.

-Seulement si vous avez une arme capable de détruire ce vaisseau de guerre, répliqua Park.

-Nous n'en avons jamais eu. Les Atlantes se chargeaient des vaisseaux des Dæmons durant la dernière guerre. Ce n'est pas dans notre nature de voler.

-Nos communications sont toujours brouillées. Nous ne pouvons pas appeler un vaisseau de combat à la rescousse. »

Le vaisseau ennemi continuait son œuvre de destruction. Les hommes d'Erius Sornas essayaient d'évacuer les civils restés bloqués au port depuis le début de l'attaque en les embarquant dans les ATEF. Yanis Illanovitch coordonnait l'action. Il fallait faire plusieurs rotations. La première noria venait à peine de partir quand un tir d'artillerie s'écrasa sur le hangar, tuant la centaine de civils et militaires s'y trouvant encore sous ses yeux. Yanis fut lui aussi soufflé par l'explosion et vint se briser contre un mur. Il ne se releva pas.

Les Eldars évacués regardaient leur cité tomber en ruine dans la violence et les flammes. Certains demeuraient droits et fiers, serrant les poings. Mais d'autres tombaient à genoux, des larmes coulèrent.

Nalyon se tenait parmi eux. Sa haine atteint son paroxysme. Il se tourna vers les siens, les yeux enflammés de colère.

« Mon peuple ! harangua-t-il. Voyez la destruction qui s'abat sur nous. Voyez le feu et le métal venir détruire ce qui existe depuis toujours. Voyez ! Cette destruction est l'œuvre des Humains. Encore eux. Nous leur avons ouverts notre havre de paix. Et voilà comment ils nous remercient ! Voyez ! Ne croyez pas l'Eldryan ou les faibles quand ils disent que nous avons besoin des Humains pour vaincre les Dæmons. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Je dirais même que les Humains sont autant nos ennemis que le sont les Dæmons. Nous devons faire face de toute notre force contre les Dæmons, contre les Humains, et contre tous ceux qui s'allieront à eux ! Y compris les Atlantes qui ont choisi de s'associer aux Humains. Cette race infecte qui détruit notre cité en ce moment même. Soyez avec moi ! »

Même si certains demeurèrent impassibles, beaucoup, poussés par la rancœur, levèrent le poing en hurlant de concert.

« Allons demander à l'Eldryan d'abandonner sa charge. Allons bouter les Humains hors de notre île. Allons leur faire payer la destruction de notre cité. Nous allons reprendre cette planète. Tous ensembles ! »

Joshua alla jusqu'à entrer dans le bassin pour examiner l'Eldyr. Elle n'était pas encore morte mais ce n'était qu'une question de secondes selon lui. Dans un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant, il lui prit la main. Les yeux qui étaient à demi-fermés s'ouvrirent d'un coup en se tournant vers Joshua.

« Joshua Ollivander, souffla-t-elle très faiblement. Le créateur de la Mort.

-La Mort ? Créateur de la Mort ? Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna Joshua.

-La Mort sera-t-elle le salut ? Votre Mort sera-t-elle le salut ?

-Je ne comprends pas. Que voulez-vous dire ?

-La Mort… Porteuse d'Espoir. Elle arrive. Elle arrive. »

Les yeux de l'Eldyr roulèrent dans ses orbites avant de se fermer. Joshua chercha son pouls mais il avait disparu. L'Eldyr était morte.

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? La Mort arrivait selon ses mots. Etait-ce lié aux fracas infernal qui résonnait de l'extérieur depuis quelques instants ?

Joshua s'extirpa hors du bassin et se rendit dehors, rejoignant Ariana et Anthony. En chemin, il libéra Irael de sa prison de pierre d'un coup de baguette.

« L'Eldyr est morte, annonça-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ?

-Ce vaisseau de combat vient d'arriver, raconta Ariana en désignant le vaisseau gris. Il bombarde la cité. Le reste de l'île va sûrement suivre bientôt. Il faut partir mais nous n'avons aucun moyen d'évacuer tout le monde. Je crains que… »

Le vaisseau gris de la secte du Serpent Blanc continuait de déverser ses engins de mort sur la cité. Mais des explosions éclatèrent sur son flanc droit. Son pilonnage s'interrompit.

A bord du vaisseau gris le Voldemort, Ramus Owali au poste de commandement, demandait d'où venait ce tir contre eux. Aucun vaisseau d'une quelconque armée n'avait été repéré.

« Nous ne détectons rien maître, annonça l'opérateur radar.

-Cherchez à vu, ordonna Owali.

-A droite maître ! s'écria la vigie. Un vaisseau, type inconnu. »

L'image apparut sur l'écran de contrôle de Ramus Owali. Un vaisseau noir dont la silhouette ressemblait au navire de guerre du 21ème siècle mais dont les bordées recélaient de multiples sabords en plus des tourelles situées dessus. Un oiseau noir, les ailes déployées servait de figure de proue. Le vaisseau inconnu s'approchait rapidement en continuant de tirer. Il vint se placer à côté du Voldemort, présentant son flanc bâbord[1]. Les canons de bordée déjà prêts à tirer se mirent à parler d'une seule voix, ébranlant violemment le Voldemort.

Ramus Owali ordonna la contre-attaque mais les tirs du vaisseau inconnu furent loin d'avoir été fait au hasard, les batteries d'artillerie du Voldemort avaient été les premières touchées. Ramus hurla de colère.

« Retraite, ordonna-t-il. On s'en va. Les Eldars ont eu de la chance. »

Le Voldemort prit rapidement de l'altitude et disparut dans le ciel. Le vaisseau salvateur resta immobile un moment au dessus des terres eldares. Tous le regardaient en se demandant d'où il pouvait venir. Tout aussi mystérieusement qu'il était venu, le vaisseau noir disparut en rejoignant l'espace.

« Hyung, tu as vu ça ? questionna Tony.

-Comment le rater ? fit Hyung. Je ne l'ai pas identifié et n'ai vu aucun signe distinctif militaire.

-Moi non plus. Mais ce vaisseau vient de nous sauver.

-Pas tous malheureusement. On a perdu Yanis. Il y avait près d'une centaine de civils et de militaires eldars avec lui à ce moment là et une section de l'UA. Aucun n'a survécu. Moktar organise un hôpital de campagne en urgence. Lucifel et des Chevaucheurs de Saim se lancent à la recherche d'éventuels survivants coincés sous les décombres. Nos communications sont rétablies. Je vais demandé une assistance sanitaire d'urgence et faire un rapport militaire à Hector.

-Je me charge du rapport spécialisé, dit Tony. Dis-lui qu'il suivra dés que j'aurais fait une première évaluation de la situation. »

Anthony se tourna vers Joshua.

« L'Eldryan est mort, je ne sais pas comment marche leurs institutions dans ce genre de cas, dit Tony. C'est toi l'expert.

-L'Eldryan est censé désigné son successeur avant de quitter sa place, raconta Joshua. Cela faisait des millénaires qu'un Eldryan n'est pas mort au cours de ses fonctions. Le Haut Conseil Eldar doit désigner un nouvel Eldryan.

-Il faut donc réunir le Haut Conseil pour qu'il puisse assurer la continuité. Tirya doit réunir le Conseil.

-Elle n'est pas vraiment en état, dit Joshua.

-Elle pleurera plus tard, finit Tony. »

Joshua allait protester mais une rumeur colérique leur parvint. Marchant vers eux, une foule d'Eldars, les yeux flamboyants de haine, s'approchait. Ariana eut un mouvement de recul. Elle reconnut Nalyon à la tête de la foule. Les Eldars s'arrêtèrent devant les marches du temple. Nalyon se mit à parler en langue eldare. Joshua fit la traduction.

« Les voilà ! Les Humais qui ont apporté le malheur et la mort sur nous ! Nous allons leur faire payer ! »

Alors que Nalyon s'avançait, Tony généra une déflagration avec sa baguette pour appeler au calme.

« Doucement, dit Tony. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Nous ne sommes pas responsables de ça. Nous avons cherché à vous aider.

-A d'autres, cracha Nalyon. Nous allons réduire à néant l'Humanité qui n'aurait jamais dû sortir de l'état sauvage dans laquelle elle se trouvait à l'origine.

-Etions-nous différent avant ? lança une voix douce. Certes nous avons connu les Humains alors qu'ils apprenaient à se tenir debout et à vivre en société. Mais des millénaires avant eux, c'était nous qui en étions là. »

Tirya se tenait debout en haut des marches. Majestueuse et le regard à la fois implacable et compatissant.

« Les Humains ne sont pas nos ennemis, reprit-elle. Certains le sont par leur alliance avec les Dæmons. Mais ils se sont mis au ban de la société humaine en faisant cela. Ces humains devant vous, sont nos alliés. Ils se battent contre nos ennemis.

-Arrête de parler ainsi Tirya, coupa Nalyon. Tu n'y connais rien. Nous voulons voir l'Eldryan. Où est-il ?

-L'Eldryan est mort. »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur des Eldars. Tous se turent et baissèrent la tête en signe de deuil. Seul Nalyon garda les yeux rivés sur Tirya.

« Bien ! cria-t-il. Cela va faciliter les choses. Je vais donc prendre la place d'Eldryan et bouter les Humains hors de cette île avant de m'attaquer à leur civilisation. Si on peut appeler ça ainsi. »

Cette annonce valut à Nalyon des regards réprobateurs de la part des siens.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça se passe chez nous, contredit Tirya.

-L'Eldryan a-t-il désigné un successeur ? questionna Nalyon.

-Oui, juste avant de mourir.

-Qui ?

-Je suis l'Eldryan. Je protègerai mon peuple de la menace des Dæmons en respectant le serment que nos ancêtres ont fait il y a douze millénaires. Je continuerais les actions de mon prédécesseur. Mais je n'y arriverais pas seule. Serez-vous avec moi ? »

Les Eldars restèrent un instant immobile. Puis ils s'inclinèrent devant leur nouvel Eldryan. Seul Nalyon demeura debout encore une fois.

« Je ne le permettrais pas ! hurla-t-il. »

Nalyon se précipita vers Tirya en brandissant un couteau. Tony et Ariana s'interposèrent mais avant même qu'il ne les atteignit, une flèche vint se planter dans sa jambe. Nalyon s'effondra, lâchant son arme dans sa chute.

Les yeux se portèrent sur Farlandis qui tenait encore son arc en direction de Nalyon. Le commandant de la Garde d'Argent s'avança sur les marches entre la foule et Tirya. Il s'assura d'un regard que Nalyon ne pouvait plus nuire. Celui-ci le foudroyait des yeux. Farlandis s'en désintéressa. Il se tourna vers Tirya et s'inclina avec respect.

« Commandez, Eldryan, et j'obéirais, dit-il.

-Relève-toi Farlandis, ordonna-t-elle. Relevez-vous tous. Notre cité vient de connaître une épreuve terrible. Nous devons faire face et la reconstruire. Nous allons devoir y travailler. Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls pour ça. Agent Chaldo, pouvons-nous compter sur les vôtres ?

-Oui Eldryan, répondit sans hésiter Tony. Nous avons déjà commencé.

-Farlandis, je te charge de coordonner les opérations avec nos amis humains. Je dois parler au Haut Conseil et au seigneur Lucifel. Joshua, peux-tu m'accompagner s'il te plait ?

-Oui Eldryan, assura Joshua.

-Quand à Nalyon, qu'il soit soigné. Il sera jugé pour sédition plus tard. »

Durant la nuit, les aéronefs mobilisés par la DE apportèrent personnels et matériels médicaux. Les médecins et médicomages travaillèrent de concert avec les shamans eldars. Un premier compte des victimes fut effectué.

Durant les jours suivant, des travaux de déblayement furent effectués. Les Eldars et les Humains travaillaient ensemble sans incidents notables. Des liens entre les deux peuples furent créés au-delà des simples relations diplomatiques.

Tirya avait pris sans difficulté la tête du Haut Conseil. Elle imposait un respect équivalent à son prédécesseur. Elle paraissait inébranlable. Mais lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, parfois avec Joshua ou Farlandis, elle se laissait à la lassitude, démontrant que sa charge lui pesait. Joshua pensait que malgré tout, elle ferait une grande dirigeante. Tirya tenait à se rendre sur les sites en travaux en personne tous les jours pour se rendre compte de l'évolution et motiver son peuple.

Tirya ouvrit des relations diplomatiques et militaires pleines et entières avec l'ONS, la CIMS et les Atlantes. Elle comprit qu'il fallait encore demeurer discret mais était consciente que l'isolement du Peuple Sylvestre touchait à sa fin.

Quelques jours plus tard, Anthony, Ariana, Lucifel, Irael et Joshua durent partir. Park avaient décidé de rester pour continuer l'instruction de l'armée eldare. Tirya leur souhaita bon voyage. Elle resta plus longuement avec Joshua.

« Je te souhaite un agréable retour chez toi, dit-elle. Mei-Lin va être heureuse de te retrouver. Et toi aussi je suppose.

-Oui, répondit Joshua. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir Tirya. J'espère te revoir bientôt. Au revoir. »

L'ATEF s'envola et laissa l'île des Eldars derrière lui.

* * *

[1] En navigation, côté gauche d'un navire en regardant vers l'avant. Le côté droit est désigné « tribord ».


	16. XVI La Remise de l'Epée

**CHAPITRE XVI : LA REMISE DE L'EPEE**

Ramus Owali était conscient d'être revenu qu'avec un demi-succès de sa mission à Valinorya. Malgré tout, il reçut des louanges de ses supérieurs.

« Nos seigneurs sont conscients qu'ils ne pourront acquérir tous les Crânes sans la guerre. C'est pour cela que le Crâne gardé par les Eldars n'était pas prioritaire. Tu as tué l'Eldyr. C'est parfait.

-Mais le Voldemort a été endommagé, dit Ramus.

-Il est déjà en train d'être réparé. Nous nous posons des questions sur ce vaisseau par contre. Est-ce un vaisseau de la DE ?

-Possible, mais nous avions brouillé leurs communications. Ils n'auraient pas dû pouvoir l'appeler. Il devait se trouver pas très loin et a vu le Voldemort s'approcher.

-C'est une explication plausible. Restons vigilants. Mais bientôt, nous ne pourrons plus reculer. »

Ramus sourit intérieurement. La guerre approchait enfin.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le retour de Valinorya. Ariana avait retrouvé sa fille adorée. Joshua passait d'agréables moments avec Mei-Lin. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au manoir Chaldo, invité à assister à une cérémonie que peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu. La famille Chaldo, aimant le secret, la cérémonie de nomination du Corbeau se faisait généralement dans l'intimité du cercle familial. Il y eut au cours des quatre derniers siècles quelques rares exceptions. Ariana et Joshua, accompagnés naturellement de Sarah et Mei-Lin rejoignaient ce groupe. Et bien sûr, Frédéric Forge, en tant que fiancé de Julia, était là. Anthony avait tenu à ce que Lucifel soit également présent, escorté par Irael. Le Patron, Hector Guillou était également de la partie. Il pouvait même se vanter d'être le seul vivant à avoir assisté à plusieurs de ces cérémonies dans sa vie. Celle-ci s'avérait être la seconde pour lui.

Le débriefing de la mission auprès des Eldars avait été plutôt positif. Les relations avec le Peuple Sylvestre étaient ouvertes et Tirya, en tant qu'Eldryan, voulait préparer son peuple à la guerre qui approchait inexorablement et à plus de relations avec l'Humanité. Pour se faire, bien que ses fonctions au sein du Département Scientifique ne lui aient pas été retirées, Joshua fut nommé comme chargé de relation intérimaire auprès du Haut Conseil Eldar. Ariana savait qu'il en profiterait pour parfaire ses connaissances. Hyung-Ji Park était absent, à cause de sa mission d'instruction à Valinorya. Le Crâne de Cristal se trouvait avec les autres au sein de la chambre forte de la DE.

« Je me suis encore senti mis à l'écart pour cette mission, s'était faussement plaint Fred.

-Il aurait fallu que tu viennes avec nous à Valinorya, avait répondu Ariana. Mais finalement, tu étais mieux au quartier général.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'espère être utile à la prochaine mission. »

Les grandes questions restées sans réponses furent sur les deux vaisseaux observés au dessus de Valinorya. Pour le vaisseau gris, son appartenance à la secte du Serpent Blanc était avérée. Restait à savoir sa puissance de feu exact et surtout, savoir si le Serpent Blanc en possédait d'autres et comment elle les avait construit. Pour le noir, le mystère était bien plus épais. Aucune identification ne put être faite. Ce vaisseau n'était répertorié nulle part. Il ne ressemblait à rien d'existant. Aucun radar ni tout autre moyen de détection ne l'avaient vu approcher et repartir. Un nouveau mystère dans le système solaire.

Ariana reconnut Sébastien et Rebecca Chaldo, les parents de Julia, Alexandre et Anthony. Le doyen, Cicéron, était assis sur une chaise et devisait avec le Patron. Il y avait présent plus d'une centaine de membres de la famille Chaldo venu de tous les coins du monde. Ariana crut à une cousinale.

« Je déteste ça, lança Tony en s'approchant d'elle. »

A l'instar des autres membres de l'assemblée, Anthony arborait un ensemble noir. Si elle n'avait pas su que c'était une cérémonie en l'honneur d'Anthony, bien vivant, elle aurait pu croire que c'était pour sa mort.

« Tu devrais être content, c'est toi le héro aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

-J'ai bien envie de laisser la place à William, mais il n'est pas prêt pour ça, dit Tony.

-William ?

-Un cousin, très bon combattant. S'il avait le bon état d'esprit, il pourrait être le Corbeau.

-Ta famille t'a choisi pour succéder à Alex. Je suis sûr que tu seras un grand Corbeau.

-J'espère juste ne pas garder l'épée trop longtemps. Alex était fait pour ça. Malgré son cynisme, il était l'incarnation même de nos valeurs. J'espère être à sa hauteur.

-J'en suis sûre. Il serait fier de toi.

-Oui. Il faut que j'y aille. Après on pourra manger et boire un coup. Le seul truc bien dans cette journée. »

L'assemblée se plaça en arc de cercle autour d'une estrade dressée à une extrémité de la pièce. Cicéron et Sébastien Chaldo se tenaient dessus. Le père d'Anthony tenait dans ses mains l'épée chinoise de la famille Chaldo, celle qui avait appartenu à Pierrick Chaldo et à tous les Corbeaux après lui. Ariana se souvenait qu'Alex en était le propriétaire, mais préférant manier le sabre coréen, il avait confié l'épée à son frère.

Anthony monta sur l'estrade et se tint debout devant son père et son arrière-grand-père. Ce dernier s'adressa à l'assemblée.

« Aujourd'hui, Anthony, devient le Corbeau, gardien de nos valeurs, notre épée. »

Sébastien remit l'épée à Anthony. Un corbeau perché au dessus de l'estrade se mit à croasser bruyamment avant de venir se poser sur l'épaule de Tony.

La cérémonie était si simple que ça. Ariana s'étonna que Tony était resté debout. Elle s'était imaginé un adoubement dans le genre de la chevalerie médiévale.

« Cette cérémonie ne date pas de si longtemps, et nous aimons les choses simples dans notre famille, dit une jeune homme à côté d'elle. Pour ce qui est de l'agenouillement, c'est en rapport à la devise familiale : Jamais à genoux, Toujours debout. C'était la devise de Su Chaldo. C'est pour nous différencier des mages noirs comme, à l'époque, les mangemorts de Voldemort qui s'agenouillaient devant leur maître. Pour nous, s'agenouiller est un signe de faiblesse et non de respect.

-Merci pour ses précisions, fit Ariana. Et vous êtes ?

-William Chaldo. Et vous, vous êtes Ariana Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai tout de suite reconnu.

-William ! Tony m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes un grand combattant parait-il.

-Je devrais être le Corbeau. Je suis plus fort qu'Anthony. Pour Alexandre je n'ai rien dit car il était plus fort que moi. Mais là, c'est injuste.

-Tony est fort. Il ne baisse pas les bras pour aider les autres.

-La belle affaire. Se battre pour les autres. En quoi est-ce utile si les autres ne se montrent pas reconnaissant ?

-Cela sert pour être fier de ce qu'on est, lança Tony en s'approchant. Bonjour William.

-Bonjour Anthony. Félicitations.

-Ne te force pas à mentir. Je n'ai pas voulu ce titre, tu le sais bien. Mais je suis d'accord avec papé quand il dit que tu n'es pas prêt.

-Tu veux vérifier tout de suite ? questionna William.

-Ce n'est pas le jour pour se battre. Plus tard si tu veux. Bientôt, il va y avoir une guerre. Nous aurons besoin d'un combattant tel que toi.

-Je ne me bats que pour moi.

-Voilà pourquoi. »

William ne resta pas plus longtemps et quitta le manoir. Ariana en profita pour questionner Tony sur le corbeau qui demeurait sur son épaule.

« Lui, c'est Bran, expliqua Tony. On ignore pas mal de chose sur lui. Il accompagnait déjà Pierrick Chaldo il y a quatre siècles.

-Ce n'est pas un corbeau ordinaire alors ?

-On n'en sait pas plus. A vrai dire, on ne cherche pas non plus vraiment à le savoir. Traditionnellement, il accompagne celui qui porte le titre de Corbeau. Mais il vit sa vie comme il veut en fait. »

Le reste de la journée fut détendu. Ariana discuta avec d'autres membres de la famille Chaldo qui s'avéraient être des gens sympathiques et agréables. Sarah joua dans le parc avec les autres enfants.

Ariana profita pleinement de ces moments de paix et de quiétude. Malgré tout, elle savait que les paroles d'Anthony étaient censées. Bientôt, une guerre éclaterait. Les Dæmons déferleraient sur le système solaire. Mais maintenant, les Eldars se battraient pour la Terre. Ils respecteraient leur serment millénaire.

Elle gardait quand même le maigre espoir que par les actions de la DE, ils parviendraient à empêcher ce conflit de se produire. Maigre espoir, mais elle s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces. En espérant ne pas être déçu.

**FIN**

Malgré la Mort et la Destruction qui tournent autour de moi, je sais maintenant qu'il demeure toujours un espoir. La Terre ne sera pas détruite sans combattre. Mais l'Humanité se battra-t-elle ? Réagira-t-elle à temps ?

Mais voilà que la Guerre commence son œuvre de Mort et de Destruction. Comment les Hommes peuvent-ils se voiler la face ainsi ? Ne voient-ils pas que nous courons à notre perte ? Le prochain choc se fera sur Mars. Je ne me voilerais pas la face, je ne nierais pas l'évidence. Je vais me battre et défendre ce monde.

Prochainement :

**ARIANA POTTER**

Et

Les Légions Démoniaques

_Pourquoi oublier ?_


	17. I Quelque part près de Saturne

**ARIANA**

**POTTER**

_Et_

_Les Légions Démoniaques_

**CHAPITRE I : QUELQUE PART PRES DE SATURNE**

Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant que cette situation s'était installée. Les gens s'y étaient habitués tant bien que mal. A chaque coin de la colonie, on les croisait : des soldats en armes. Ils n'étaient pas là pour contrôler les faits et gestes de la population ou prévenir d'un coup d'état. Ils étaient équipés car le niveau d'alerte l'exigeait. C'était le cas dans l'ensemble des stations des Colonies-Unies de Saturne. Par les verrières donnant sur le vide spatial environnant, on voyait également plusieurs vaisseaux de combat croisant non loin et des patrouilles de chasse patrouiller régulièrement. Mais peu de gens savaient que, cachés parmi les soldats de l'armée régulière, se trouvaient des hommes et des femmes dont ils ne concevaient pas l'existence. Et pourtant, le gouvernement des Colonies-Unies mettait un point d'honneur à travailler avec cette part de leur population. Ils étaient nécessaires dans le combat qui les opposerait prochainement au Seigneurs de l'Oubli.

Ces hommes et femmes, c'étaient les Sorciers et autres peuples du Monde de la Magie dont certains se mêlèrent à la population normale depuis le début de la colonisation civile spatiale. La plupart passaient totalement inaperçu, ne possédant comme tout signe distinctif qu'un artefact en bois appelé simplement « baguette » et leur permettant de réaliser des actes de sorcellerie. Jeanne Guillain était l'une de ces sorcières. Mais avant toute chose, elle était un agent de l'Organisation des Nations Solaires, travaillant pour l'antenne locale de la Division Esotérique des services secrets. Dés que l'affaire concernant les Seigneurs de l'Oubli, appelés aussi Dæmons, s'étendit au-delà de la Terre et de Mars, les agents des antennes coloniales furent mis au courant. Une coopération s'installa avec les autorités magiques locales puis avec les autorités moldues. Malgré le fait que les Colonies-Unies de Saturne, à l'instar des autres membres des Colonies Flottantes Indépendantes, quittèrent l'ONS d'exaspération face à l'inactivité de cette dernière, la DE resta active totalement. Cela était dû au fait que la DE était sous un double commandement, celui du Conseil de Sécurité de l'ONS et celui de la Commission Sécuritaire de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Donc, le gouvernement des Colonies-Unies estimait travailler avec la CIMS et non avec l'ONS.

Les dernières nouvelles venant du quartier général de la DE étaient à la fois encourageantes et alarmantes. L'ONS n'avait toujours pas décidé d'intervenir de manière préventive contre les Dæmons malgré les preuves alarmantes apportées par la DE. La CIMS, plus attentive aux avertissements de la DE, se tenait prête à promulgué l'alerte noire au premier signe de guerre ou de changement de politique de l'ONS. Plus haut degré d'alerte de la CIMS, l'alerte noire impliquerait la révélation du monde de la magie aux Moldus. Un nouvel allié s'était manifesté : les Eldars. Les Dæmons, par le biais de leurs alliés sorciers de la Secte du Serpent Blanc, les avaient attaqués il y a peu. L'attaque avait pour but de tuer l'Eldyr, l'oracle des Eldars et de récupérer le Crâne de Cristal atlante que gardait le Peuple Sylvestre. Seul le premier objectif fut rempli grâce à l'action de combat de la DE.

Selon le rapport qu'avait lu Jeanne, quelque chose d'étrange se passa durant la bataille. Alors qu'un vaisseau de guerre ennemi s'évertuait à bombarder l'île de Valinorya, terre des Eldars, un autre vaisseau non-identifié apparut et s'attaque à l'ennemi, le mettant en fuite avant de disparaître à son tour. Une image obtenue par les souvenirs des agents de la DE présents avaient été transmise à l'ensemble des effectifs dans le système solaire. Mais Jeanne avait beau se tenir attentive, étudier durant des heures les vidéos de surveillance des sondes militaires, elle ne trouva aucun signe de ce vaisseau. Ni du vaisseau ennemi, plus activement recherché.

Comme tous les jours, Jeanne se rendit au centre de surveillance des armées. Elle y fut accueilli par un trentenaire souriant qui lui offrit un café. Le commandant Bilal était le chef de cette unité de surveillance. Dans son service était concentré et analysé l'ensemble des enregistrements des sondes militaires et des vaisseaux.

« Agent Guillain, dit le commandant. Je crains que nous n'ayons pas plus d'éléments qu'hier. L'espace demeure vide.

-Vous permettez que je reste un peu pour visionner quelques enregistrements ? demanda Jeanne.

-Bien sûr. Vous n'avez pas à me le demander. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Je sais, sourit Jeanne.

-J'aurais moi aussi une question à vous poser.

-Laquelle ?

-Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi ? »

Jeanne se figea sur place. Elle sourit à l'officier. Il faut dire qu'elle avait elle-même envisagé de l'inviter également. Le commandant était plutôt bel homme et toujours d'un accueil agréable.

« Ce sera avec plaisir commandant, répondit-elle.

-Alors appelez-moi Nicolas, fit le commandant. Est-ce que demain soir…

-Commandant, coupa un opérateur. Objets non-identifiés détectés dans le cadran 72. »

Le commandant et l'agent de la DE se tournèrent vers l'écran principal sur lequel l'opérateur avait projeté l'image d'un fond spatial avec Saturne et ses anneaux apparaissant en partie sur le côté gauche. Le reste de l'image représentait le vide spatial avec ses étoiles parsemées. Mais se détachant du fond noir et passant devant les anneaux glacés de la planète géante, des points sombres poussés par des trainés de feu blanc se déplaçaient.

« Rapport de position des vaisseaux connus, ordonna le commandant.

-Aucun dans ce cadran, répondit un opérateur. Plus proche position : la 3ème flotte de combat dans le cadran 68.

-Trop loin d'eux. La consigne est de rester à un cadran de distance maximum du vaisseau amiral de la flotte. Opérateur, zoomez au maximum et grattez l'image pour les identifier.

-En cours.

-Commandant, objets non-identifiés dans le cadran 42, lança un autre opérateur. Présence de la 2ème flotte de combat dans la même zone. Réponse négative des radars éthériques[1]. Détection visuelle uniquement. J'ai une image envoyé par un drone déployé par la 2ème flotte.

-Sur écran principal, ordonna le commandant. »

L'image éclaira la pièce d'un fond jaune clair. La sonde se trouvait vraisemblablement près de Saturne. Elle filmait des vaisseaux comme n'en avait jamais vu les militaires présents. On aurait dit des astéroïdes tous taillés de la même forme conique grossière légèrement arrondie mais de matière brute. Le système de propulsion, quel qu'il soit, diffusait une flamme courte de couleur blanche. Un flash lumineux partit d'un des vaisseaux et gagna tout l'écran avant que l'image disparaisse.

« Le drone a été détruit, informa l'opérateur. La 2ème flotte se met en position de combat.

-Passez-moi l'état-major immédiatement, ordonna le commandant.

-Je dois envoyer une copie de cet enregistrement à mon quartier général, dit Jeanne. »

Le commandant désigna un opérateur pour l'assister dans cette tâche avant de prendre le chemin de son bureau. Mais l'appel d'un autre opérateur l'arrêta.

« Commandant, objets non-identifiés dans le cadran 12.

-Quoi ? Comment ont-ils pu s'approcher de nous sans qu'on les voie. Mettez la station en état d'alerte maximal. Image sur écran principal. »

Plusieurs vaisseaux s'approchaient. Les vaisseaux se mirent à tirer une salve d'obus lumineux. Le commandant écarquilla les yeux devant l'intensité du tir.

« Mon dieu, dit-il. »*

* * *

[1] Radars basés sur la détection des flux d'énergies artificielles parcourant le vide spatial et générés par les vaisseaux.


	18. II Déclaration de Guerre

**CHAPITRE II : DECLARATION DE GUERRE**

Ariana Potter emmena sa fille Sarah à l'école avant d'aller au travail. Elle aimait ces moments où elle pouvait passer du temps avec elle dans une normalité qu'elle appréciait. Sa vie était tout sauf normale en dehors de ces moments. Déjà, Sarah n'était pas sa fille biologique mais sa fille adoptive. Les conditions dans lesquelles la jeune femme de même pas vingt ans avait prise en charge cette enfant étaient tout à fait anormales. C'était une conséquence de son travail, car Ariana était un agent du Département Investigation Spéciale de la DE.

Elle n'était pas issue d'un service d'espionnage ou de forces spéciales moldu. Elle n'était pas d'une unité de police magique ou d'un département anti-mages noirs d'un Ministère de la Magie. Elle sortait à peine de Hogwart quand elle se retrouva embarquée malgré elle dans l'affaire des Seigneurs de l'Oubli et entra donc à la DE. Elle fut formée au départ par un agent chevronné bien que jeune : Alexandre Chaldo, surnommé le Corbeau.

Ariana n'appréciait visiblement pas le jeune homme dont le cynisme et les méthodes l'horripilaient. Mais elle comprit rapidement pourquoi il agissait ainsi et aussi qu'il avait un bon fond malgré tout. Ses sentiments pour lui évoluèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais il mourut. Sans qu'elle ne puisse lui avouer la place qu'il occupait dans son cœur. Depuis, Ariana était sous les ordres du frère jumeau d'Alexandre : Anthony Chaldo, le nouveau Corbeau.

Ariana embrassa sa fille devant les portes de l'école et la regarda s'éloigner. La fillette accourut vers ses camarades dans la cour. Elle entendit son rire si clair, un vrai rire d'enfant. Ariana se détacha du spectacle de sa fille vivant une vie d'écolière normale pour se rendre dans la ruelle située non loin. De là, elle pouvait se cacher des yeux indiscrets et transplaner jusqu'au quartier général.

Au bocal, le centre opérationnel de la DE, elle retrouva Anthony en compagnie de sa sœur Julia, responsable du département scientifique, et du fiancé de cette dernière et analyste de l'équipe Chaldo, Frédéric Forge. Les salutations matinales faites, ils se mirent à discuter de sujets banals. Soudain, un analyste se leva en demandant le silence et l'attention de tous. Il projeta un flash spécial d'information sur l'écran principal.

« La nouvelle vient de nous parvenir, dit le journaliste. La station spatiale Saturne III, membre des Colonies-Unies de Saturne, a explosé à six heures cinquante-sept, heure universelle. Le gouvernement des Colonies-Unies n'ont fait, pour le moment, aucune annonce officielle. Il n'y a vraisemblablement aucun survivant. Selon le dernier recensement effectué au sein des CFI[1], cette station abritait deux-cents trente milles personnes. Elle était la seconde en volume de population des quatre stations des Colonies-Unies de Saturne. »

Malgré cette nouvelle terrible, les agents de la DE ne restèrent pas figés. Les analystes se mirent immédiatement au travail. Le Patron entra dans le bocal. Immédiatement, il donna des ordres, désignant du regard l'analyste dont il chargeait telle ou telle mission.

« Contactez l'état-major des CU de Saturne, je veux savoir s'ils savent ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce une attaque, un acte de terrorisme ou un accident ? Nous avons besoin de leurs données complètes et quand je dis complètes, c'est complète. Je veux savoir si les CFI comme Jupiter, la Ceinture ou Mars comptent mobiliser leurs troupes si c'est une attaque, et dans un délai de combien de temps ils peuvent organiser une évacuation des autres stations, indépendantes ou non, de la périphérie de Saturne.

-Patron, les canaux de communications standards viennent d'être fermés entre la Terre et les CFI, informa un analyste.

-Sur ordre de qui ?

-Le Conseil de Sécurité, la raison officielle est pour ne pas créer un mouvement de panique pour une affaire ne concernant que les CFI et l'UNIM[2].

-De vrais gosses, dit Tony. Tout ça parce que les CFI et l'UNIM ont quitté l'ONS.

-Mettez-moi en contact immédiat avec Adam Ferson, demanda le Patron. Je veux connaître les raisons d'une telle décision.

-Monsieur Ferson en ligne Patron.

-Sur l'holophone central. »

Le bocal devint immédiatement silencieux. Normalement, ce genre de communication entre le Patron et les contacts de la DE au sein de la CIMS ou en l'occurrence de l'ONS se faisaient en privé. Si le Patron souhaitait que l'appel se fasse devant les agents de la DE c'était pour mettre le délégué dans l'embarras. C'était une méthode dangereuse pour la carrière d'Hector Guillou. Mais tous savaient qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire passer sa carrière avant son devoir.

Le visage sec d'Adam Ferson apparut en plein centre de la pièce. S'il devait s'attendre à cet appel, il parut surpris de voir que la communication n'était pas privée.

« Monsieur Guillou, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre bureau ? demanda-t-il.

-Je suis là où je dois être, à mon poste à donner des ordres pour gérer une situation de crise interplanétaire, monsieur Ferson, fit le Patron. Et je n'ai rien à cacher à mes agents. Avez-vous quelque chose à nous cacher monsieur Ferson ?

-Vous avez l'air de vouloir insinuer quelque chose monsieur Guillou.

-Vous avez coupé les canaux de communication entre la Terre, Mars et les CFI. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

-La raison vous a été donnée par message.

-Nous ignorons encore pour quelle raison la station Saturne III a explosé. C'est peut-être un accident.

-Si c'est le cas, les canaux seront rouverts. Mais vous ne croyez pas vous-même à cette explication, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez à une attaque de ces Dæmons.

-Si vous avez pris pareil précaution à cause d'une suspicion d'attaque des Dæmons, c'est que l'ONS reconnait la menace. Va-t-elle agir enfin ?

-Aucun membre de l'ONS n'a pour le moment été inquiété par ces Dæmons.

-Les Colonies-Unies de Saturne viennent peut-être de subir une attaque, rappela le Patron.

-Les CFI et l'UNIM nous ont bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de nous. Ils ont quitté l'ONS.

-Ah ! Parce que c'est une vengeance d'écolier donc ? Mais quel âge avez-vous ?

-Faîtes attention monsieur Guillou, vous pourriez perdre votre poste.

-Vous savez très bien que non. La DE est gérée à part égale par la CIMS. J'ai eu la réponse que j'attendais. Mais s'il est avéré qu'il s'agit de la première attaque des Dæmons dans le cadre d'une guerre ouverte, il faudra que les états terriens et donc l'ONS réagissent. Les CFI et l'UNIM ne pourront faire face seuls.

-Nous verrons ça monsieur Guillou.

-Oui, comme vous dîtes. Je vous informe que je compte renforcer mes équipes à Jupiter, Saturne, la Ceinture et Mars.

-L'ONS refuse une telle implication de nos services.

-J'en appelle à l'autorité de la CIMS. Des populations magiques se trouvent sur chacune des stations spatiales et sur Mars.

-Je vais appeler mon homologue de la CIMS, dit Ferson dont les yeux fusillaient le Patron. Il vous appellera au plus vite pour vous faire part de son refus.

-J'attends son appel monsieur Ferson. »

Une fois la communication coupée, le Patron demanda à ce que l'appelle du contact de la DE au sein de la CIMS, monsieur Tran Van-Loc, soit affiché sur l'holophone central dés qu'il arriverait.

« Patron, confirmation des forces des CU, annonça un analyste. Attaque d'une flotte non-identifiée. Les CU déplorent également la destruction quasi-totale de leur 2ème flotte après un combat contre une flotte ennemie. Au total, les saturniens ont repéré trois flottes. Les données sont en cours de transmission.

-Et concernant les CFI et l'UNIM ?

-Jupiter met sur pied une opération d'évacuation des civils de Saturne et de chez eux. Ils lancent deux de leurs flottes pour renforcer le dispositif de Saturne. La Ceinture se prépare à recevoir les réfugiés pour les rediriger vers Mars et commence l'évacuation de sa propre population. Ils veulent assurer un second rideau. L'UNIM vient de passer en alerte maximale. Les CFI ont contacté les colonies dépendantes pour leur proposer leur aide pour évacuation. Mais aucune n'a accepté. Les flottes terriennes présentes dans la zone se regroupent autour de ces colonies. Même situation dans les colonies de Mars, les armées se mettent en position aux frontières. Raison officielle : les protéger d'une attaque des CFI et de l'UNIM.

-Ils sont fous ! s'exclama Ariana. Ils croient que les CFI et l'UNIM vont leur déclarer la guerre.

-La guerre est déclarée, dit le Patron d'un calme polaire. Mais les terriens se trompent d'ennemi. Transmettez ces données à Adam Ferson. »

Le Patron ne pouvait donner d'ordre tant que Tran Van-Loc n'avait pas appelé. Anthony prit l'initiative de rassembler son équipe et l'équipe d'Ekaterina Pardopoulos dans un coin du bocal.

« Dés qu'on a le feu vert, on commence les préparatifs du départ, dit Tony. »

Ils n'eurent pas attendre longtemps, quelques secondes après, un analyste annonça un appel de Tran Van-Loc. Le silence se fit et le visage âgé du sorcier vietnamien apparut.

« Monsieur Guillou, je viens de recevoir un appel de monsieur Ferson, dit-il d'une voix calme. Il m'a expliqué la situation. Du moins, ce qu'il voulait bien me dire pour que je refuse toutes interventions de la DE sur Mars et dans les CFI. Que pouvez-vous me dire ?

-Nous savons maintenant qu'il s'agit bien d'une attaque, informa le Patron. Ce sont les Dæmons, comme nous le craignions depuis longtemps. L'ONS refuse d'agir à cause de la défection récente des CFI et de l'UNIM.

-Des populations magiques sont impliquées, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact monsieur.

-Bien, la CIMS autorise l'intervention de la DE sans restrictions. Faîtes votre devoir. »

Aussitôt, le Patron ordonna une réunion des chefs d'équipe IS. Les membres des équipes Chaldo et Pardopoulos commencèrent immédiatement à préparer leur départ, sachant très bien qu'ils seraient du premier voyage. Ce n'était pas pour faire plaisir à Fred qui n'appréciait que peu Mars. Pour Zoé Zapajo, son homologue de l'équipe Pardopoulos, c'était différent. Ce serait la première fois qu'une mission la mènerait vers ce côté du système solaire. Elle n'avait, jusque là, qu'effectuer une mission dans les Colonies Orbitales de Vénus.

Avant de se rendre aux vestiaires préparer ses affaires, Ariana se rendit au département scientifique. Son ami d'enfance Joshua Ollivander y était déjà, travaillant sur son ordinateur sur les connaissances qu'il avait acquis durant son séjour chez les Eldars et leurs applications. Il adressa un sourire de bienvenu à Ariana. Sourire qui s'estompât quand il reconnut chez elle les signes de concentration.

« Je pars, annonça-t-elle sans autre préambule. Peux-tu t'occuper de Sarah pendant mon absence ?

-Bien sûr, assura Joshua. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu n'as pas eu l'info ?

-Je n'ai pas décroché de mon ordinateur depuis que je suis arrivé ce matin.

-C'est la guerre. La station Saturne III a été attaquée et détruite ce matin.

-Les Dæmons ? Je vois. Cela devait arriver. L'ONS va enfin bouger.

-Pour le moment, non, l'ONS refuse d'aider des états extérieurs à l'organisation. Elle pense même que c'est une manœuvre des CFI et de l'UNIM dans le cadre d'une nouvelle guerre coloniale.

-Ils sont fous ! Donc, pas de mobilisation des armées terriennes.

-Pas pour les bonnes raisons du moins. Ferson a refusé l'intervention de la DE, mais Van-Loc l'a autorisée. C'est pourquoi on y va.

-Sarah va être triste de te voir encore partir.

-Elle va me manquer terriblement. Veille sur elle.

-Comme si c'était ma propre fille, promit Joshua. »

Les chefs d'équipe IS sortirent de la réunion. Les ordres fusèrent. Anthony était chargé de commander les deux équipes qui allaient se rendre à la Communauté Flottante de Jupiter. Pardopoulos lui servirait d'adjointe.

« Un vaisseau nous attend à la base aérospatiale de Los Angeles, dit-il. Départ dans deux heures. »

Fred en profita pour rejoindre Julia. Cette dernière l'accueillit en souriant. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète. Ou alors, elle ne le montrait pas pour ne pas stresser plus son fiancé.

« Tu es prêt ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit-il. Même une arme. Je n'aime pas me servir de ce genre de truc.

-Tu n'auras pas à t'en servir. C'est juste une précaution. Veille bien sur Ariana surtout. »

Fred lui promit d'un hochement de tête. Il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait pas de veiller sur son frère. Anthony était bien assez grand pour se défendre. C'était ça les Chaldo.

« J'espère que cette guerre sera courte, fit-il. Beaucoup de gens sont déjà morts. »

Julia lui prit la main.

« Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle. Nous ferons tout pour qu'elle ne dure pas. »

Julia se pencha en avant pour embrasser son fiancé. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Il avait besoin de cette douceur avant de partir.

« Tu pars dans combien de temps ? questionna Julia.

-Moins de deux heures, répondit Fred. »

Julia lui sourit et le tira par la main jusqu'à son bureau dont elle rendit les vitres opaques et ferma la porte à clé.

* * *

[1] Colonies Flottantes Indépendantes.

[2] Union des Nations Indépendantes de Mars.


	19. III Le Loup sort du Bois

** CHAPITRE III : LE LOUP SORT DU BOIS**

Les équipes de la DE se rendirent sans tarder à Los Angeles par portoloin. Ils furent embarqués dans un vaisseau des forces aérospatiales américaines qui les mènerait sur la Lune où un vaisseau de Marineris[1] les prendrait en charge. Mais arrivés à la base, ils rencontrèrent une difficulté. Un capitaine leur apprit que leur vol avait été annulé. Anthony voulut immédiatement avoir des explications mais l'officier ne savait rien. L'ordre venait de plus haut.

Ekaterina passa un appel. Avant d'intégrer la DE, elle officiait aux services secrets des Etats-Unis d'Europe. Elle avait conservé des contacts dans la majorité des services de renseignement de la planète. Une fois son appel terminé, Ekaterina revint vers ses collègues.

« Un ami à la CIA vient de me dire que quelqu'un de l'ONS avait demandé à ce qu'aucun vaisseau n'accepte de nous emmener hors de l'atmosphère terrestre, leur apprit-elle.

-Ferson, dit Tony, citant à voix haute le nom que tous avaient en tête. Je vais rendre compte au Patron. Attendez. »

Anthony s'isola et déploya autour de lui un champ de silence à l'aide de sa baguette. Il activa son holophone.

« Chaldo, vous n'avez pas encore décollé ? demanda le Patron.

-Non Patron, répondit Anthony. Nous avons un souci. Notre vol a été annulé. Ekaterina a appelé un de ses contacts à la CIA. Quelqu'un de l'ONS a demandé à ce qu'aucun vol ne nous permette de quitter la Terre.

-Ferson se permet donc ce genre d'ingérence. De quel droit ? Nous dépendons de la CIMS pour cette affaire. Je devrais en référer mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose. Je vais fouiner un peu. Mais la priorité est déjà de vous faire partir.

-Nous avons juste besoin de rejoindre la Lune. Après, une fois à bord du vaisseau de Marineris, l'ONS ne pourra plus rien contre nous.

-Je crois que j'ai un moyen. Attendez quelques minutes, je vous envoie un portoloin avec votre nouvelle destination. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un éclair lumineux, une canette de soda vide apparut devant les agents de la DE. Anthony fit un tour d'horizon pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

« Bien, on y va, dit-il. Je ne sais pas où nous envoie le Patron mais je lui fais confiance. »

Au signal d'Anthony, ils posèrent tous un doigt sur la canette et se retrouvèrent l'instant d'après dans un vieil hangar. Une vieille navette occupait le centre du hangar. Sa peinture était jaunie par le temps et des seaux se trouvaient sous son fuselage et ses ailes, recueillant les fluides qui s'en échappait.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! lança une voix. »

Un homme qu'ils n'avaient pas vu jusque là sortit d'un coin sombre. Il devait avoir la soixantaine passée et portait des petites lunettes rondes. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qu'Ariana eut du mal à définir. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu dire un éclat de folie que le calme de la sagesse.

« Vous nous attendiez ? fit Anthony.

-Un très vieil ami m'a demandé de vous aider, continua-t-il.

-Un ami ? Quel ami ?

-Je crois que vous l'appelez « Patron ». Ça m'a surpris quand il m'a appelé, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de ce bon vieux Hector. Mais bon, faut dire que diriger la DE n'est pas de tout repos.

-Vous êtes au courant pour la DE ! s'exclama Pardopoulos.

-Ma petite dame, j'ai passé vingt ans à la DE. J'suis un ancien de la maison. Mais j'ai été obligé de partir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Une blessure en mission. Et je ne supporte pas le travail de bureau. Bon, j'dois vous emmener sur la Lune sans que les forces de l'ONS ou des pays membres ne nous repèrent. Ça devrait pas être trop dur.

-Quel est votre nom ? interrogea Anthony.

-Edward Karsen.

-J'ai entendu parler de vous. Mon père vous tient en grande estime, vous lui avez sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

-T'es un des deux jumeaux de Sébastien, n'est-ce pas ? J'l'ai tout de suite vu, tu ressembles à ton père. J'ai su pour ton frère. Qui est le nouveau Corbeau ?

-C'est moi.

-Bon, on aura une petite heure pour discuter durant le vol. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était urgent. Alors allons-y. Embarquez.

-Où ça ? questionna Pardopoulos.

-Dans ma navette bien sûr. Elle n'est pas assez grosse ? ajouta-t-il en montrant le vieil engin qui devait être presque aussi âgé que son propriétaire.

-Là dedans ! s'exclama Ariana. »

La jeune sorcière était loin d'être experte en navettes et autres aéronefs. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de commencer la longue formation de pilotage sur ce type d'engin. Malgré tout, inutile d'être un pilote chevronné pour se rendre-compte que cette navette était une antiquité. Ariana jeta un regard inquiet à son partenaire. Ce dernier semblait dubitatif, ce qui n'arrangea pas son inquiétude.

« Un Falcon 24, n'est-ce pas ? fit Tony. Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous été mis au rebut après l'insurrection lunaire de 2386.

-J'ai réussi à en récupérer trois pour une bouchée de pain en 2405, apprit Karsen. Un type qui avait piloté dessus et voulait les garder en souvenir. Mais bon, il a eu quelques déboires avec les impôts et donc, a dû s'en séparer. Il se contentait de les briquer extérieurement. J'ai mis dix ans à retaper celui-là en me servant des pièces des deux autres. Et depuis, il vole parfaitement.

-Par contre, l'extérieur laisse à désirer, fit remarquer Pardopoulos.

-Ce n'est pas le plumage qui fait l'aigle. Les Falcon sont parmi les navettes les plus fiables qui soient. N'est-ce pas Chaldo ? Je crois savoir que tu es un bon pilote.

-Je me débrouille, répondit Tony en toute modestie. Mais je n'ai jamais piloté de Falcon.

-Bah, tu t'y retrouveras sûrement. Enfin, si j'te laisse un peu les commandes.

-Notre voyage vers la Lune risque d'être dangereux, ajouta Tony. Je pense que vous ne devriez pas venir.

-Je suis le pilote de cette navette. Je ne compte pas la laisser sur la Lune ensuite. Et puis, souviens-toi que je suis un ancien de la DE. Alors, ce genre de discours ne marche pas avec moi. Embarquez et arrêtez de dire des salades. »

Adam Ferson avait appris que l'équipe de la DE qui souhaitait se rendre sur la Lune pour ensuite rallier Jupiter n'avait pas pu quitter la Terre depuis Los Angeles comme elle le voulait. C'était satisfaisant, il ne pouvait permettre à la DE d'agir comme bon lui semble. Elle restait malgré tout une instance de l'ONS. Même si, et Ferson le regrettait, la CIMS avait une autorité égale dessus. Il n'avait donc pas pu annuler l'autorisation de Van-Loc. Sa seule solution fut de les empêcher de partir.

Il n'y avait pas un état sur Terre qui n'était pas membre de l'ONS. Donc, aucune force armée, aucun service gouvernemental, n'aiderait la DE ou n'autoriserait un décollage de ces agents vers la Lune, et les vols civils étaient étroitement surveillés. D'ailleurs, ils devaient encore être en train d'attendre sur le tarmac de Los Angeles. Ces agents étaient intelligents, ils avaient dû comprendre qu'il était impliqué. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part ronger leurs freins. Ferson se demandait pourquoi Hector Guillou ne l'avait pas encore appelé.

Lorsqu'il pensa à Guillou, un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Ferson. Guillou était un espion expérimenté avec des contacts partout. Et son silence ne lui disait rien qui vaille. C'était peut-être une ruse pour l'obliger à se dévoiler. Non, quelqu'un du niveau de Guillou n'avait pas besoin de ça. Ferson réfléchit : quelles étaient les priorités de Guillou en ce moment ? Envoyer son équipe dans les colonies sécessionnistes. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec les moyens à portée de la DE bien qu'elle soit l'agence d'espionnage la plus puissante au monde. Avant d'être à ce poste de liaison avec la DE, il aurait pensé que cela suffirait à le bloquer. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait réagir avec la DE et avec Hector Guillou en particulier.

Ferson appela lui-même l'officier en charge de la base aérospatiale de Los Angeles. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. La réponse de l'officier ne le rassura pas même si ce n'était pas une preuve en soi que Guillou avait réussi à faire partir son équipe malgré les précautions prises.

« Ils ne sont plus là, avait dit l'officier. Peut-être sont-ils retournés à leur base pour ne pas perdre de temps inutilement ici. »

Oui, c'était la réflexion la plus logique. Pour en être totalement sûr, il devait se dévoiler, aller sonder du côté de Guillou. Il se mit à réfléchir à la façon de piéger le chef de la DE sans se trahir.

Les réacteurs du Falcon sifflèrent en s'illuminant d'un feu bleu. Karsen était en contact avec la tour de contrôle.

« OK Falcon 2.04, confirmez destination, nombre de passager, durée du vol et autonomie.

-Ici Falcon 2.04, vol touristique en orbite, six passagers, durée trois heures, autonomie douze heures.

-Reçu Falcon 2.04, pour rappel, espace spatial lunaire fermé pour tout vol provenant de la Terre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Bien pris.

-Falcon 2.04, vous êtes autorisé à décoller piste 2. Bon vol.

-Piste 2, OK et merci. »

Le Falcon se plaça sur la piste. Le sifflement des réacteurs s'intensifia et la navette s'arracha du sol en souplesse, montant vers l'espace. Quelques minutes plus tard, les dernières couches de l'atmosphère étaient derrière eux.

« Et s'ils ont mis en place un blocus autour de la Lune ? demanda Ariana.

-Ils ne peuvent pas, répondit Karsen. Pas aussi vite du moins. Il doit juste y avoir quelques patrouilles des forces aérospatiales. Rien de bien méchant à passer.

-Mais ils vont nous refuser l'autorisation d'atterrir.

-Si on atterrit sur un spatioport lambda, c'est sûr. Mais j'ai un ami qui me doit quelques services sur la Lune. Et il a un spatioport privé. Et sinon, j'ai un plan B. Tu croyais qu'Hector avait fait appel à moi sans savoir qu'il pouvait me faire confiance jeunette ? sourit Karsen.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai cru…

-T'inquiète. Tu es encore jeune dans le service. Même si tu as déjà vécu beaucoup de choses, comme la perte de deux amis chers en quelques mois à peine.

-Comment quelqu'un d'extérieur à la DE peut-il être au courant de ce genre de chose ? tiqua Pardopoulos.

-Arrête-t-on un jour d'être ce qu'on a été tout une vie ? »

Ferson avait confiance en ses propres capacités. Il appela Hector Guillou pour s'informer de la situation. Ce dernier était cette fois dans son bureau.

« Monsieur Guillou, avez-vous des nouvelles de la situation dans les colonies ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien de nouveau monsieur Ferson, répondit le Patron. J'attends un rapport de mon agent de liaison auprès des Colonies-Unies de Saturne. Mais pour une évaluation plus complète, il faudra peut-être attendre que mon équipe IS soit sur place. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'évacuation des stations de Saturne et de Jupiter avance.

-Votre équipe IS !

-Oui, ils viennent de quitter la Terre.

-Comment ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire monsieur, je crains qu'il y ait des fuites d'informations et que quelqu'un essaye de nous empêcher de travailler. Mon équipe a été bloquée à Los Angeles.

-Il y avait une bonne raison à ça. De quel droit ?

-J'ai autorisé ce départ, intervint Van-Loc dont l'image holographique apparut à côté de celle du Patron sur l'holophone de Ferson.

-Van-Loc, cracha Ferson, oubliant toute politesse. Vous vous permettez d'agir sans m'en référer !

-Selon les attributions de mon poste, j'en ai le droit, contra Van-Loc. Je vous rappelle que la DE est sous notre juridiction conjointe. J'ai le devoir de lui allouer les missions que je juge nécessaire pour la sauvegarde de nos deux mondes.

-Vous êtes d'une arrogance sans borne, sorcier. Ce monde ne vous appartient pas. Guillou, il faudrait que vous vous souveniez de ce que vous êtes. Vous allez le regretter amèrement, lança-t-il avant de couper.

-Et c'est lui qui me traite d'arrogant, fit Van-Loc. Vous avez l'air bien pensif tout d'un coup monsieur Guillou.

-Hum, poussa le Patron. Oui, quelque chose dans ce qu'il vient de dire me trouble. Ce genre de discours me rappelle…

-Je vous fais confiance monsieur Guillou. Vous connaissez assez nos deux mondes pour les décortiquer. Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Je vais faire quelques recherches approfondies de manière extrêmement discrète. Je n'en dirais pas plus, il vaut mieux que vous ne soyez pas au courant.

-Je peux deviner l'objet de ces recherches. Vous avez mon soutien au cas où. Et pour l'équipe IS ?

-Ils devraient arriver sur la Lune d'ici peu. Et de là, ils n'auront aucune difficulté à rejoindre la zone de conflit.

-Et bien nous y voilà, soupira Van-Loc. Nous sommes à l'orée d'une guerre. J'espérais que nous serions parvenus à l'éviter.

-Que compte faire la CIMS ?

-Pour le moment, nous attendons un éclaircissement de la situation. Mais l'alerte noire est plus que jamais dans les esprits. »

* * *

[1] Etat martien indépendant membre de l'UNIM, ancienne colonie australienne. Voir « Ariana Potter et le Temple des Anges ».


	20. IV Edward Karsen

** CHAPITRE IV : EDWARD KARSEN**

La navette Falcon approchait de la Lune. Par chance, ils n'avaient pas croisé de patrouille jusque là. Karsen était visiblement confiant pour agir en suivant son plan A. Malgré tout, il demeurait prudent. Anthony avait pris place sur le siège de copilote.

« On a de la chance je crois, dit Karsen.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, fit Anthony en montrant du doigt deux chasseurs américains qui s'approchaient.

-Ils sont encore loin, ils n'ont pas dû nous repérer. Bravo, tu as l'œil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? questionna Ariana depuis la cabine.

-On va les laisser passer en espérant qu'ils ne nous voient pas, informa Karsten. On va se planquer à la surface. »

Aussitôt, Karsten fit piquer du nez à son engin en direction de la surface lunaire. Ariana vit approcher le sol gris bien trop vite à son gout. Quelque chose de sombre vint emplir son champ de vision, la navette fondait vers une crevasse à peine assez grande pour la contenir, voir moins. Ariana se crispa quand la navette entra dans la crevasse. Un horrible bruit de métal grinçant se fit entendre alors qu'elle s'immobilisait. D'un geste sur le tableau de bord, Karsen éteignit les propulseurs et les lumières de la cabine et du cockpit.

« On ne devrait pas avoir à attendre longtemps, dit Karsen. Sauf s'ils nous ont aperçu. Là, ça risque de devenir hard.

-Le radar de ce genre de navette ne permet pas de détecter ce type de chasseur militaire, dit Tony.

-En temps normal, non. Mais j'ai remplacé le radar conventionnel par un modèle qu'une vieille connaissance m'a vendu.

-Et bien, cette navette est pleine de surprises illégales ! s'exclama Ekaterina. Qu'y-a-t-il d'autre ? De l'armement ?

-J'ai des faisceaux XP10 et des missiles FireThunder 5, renseigna Karsen. Ainsi que des contre-mesures de classe 2.

-Mais comment avez-vous obtenu tout ça ?

-Quand vous serez aussi vieux que moi dans le métier, je crois qu'on pourra en parler.

-Mais…

-Kat, coupa Anthony. On n'est pas là pour ça. Et franchement, je ne suis pas mécontent. Et pour la furtivité ?

-Pas pu faire grand-chose pour ça. Juste un film de dissimulation. Impossible de se procurer mieux. Mais ainsi caché dans une faille, on devrait s'en sortir sans que leurs radars ne nous repèrent. Quoique… ajouta Karsen en regardant son moniteur radar. Ils tournent juste au dessus de nous. Je crois qu'ils nous ont aperçu faire la manœuvre et nous cherchent. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, à moins de sonder la faille avec leurs phares. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient assez bêtes pour passer à côté. Je crois qu'on va être pris.

-Il faut nous rendre invisible, dit Tony.

-Je n'ai pas un système de furtivité aussi performant.

-Alors, il faut le faire nous-mêmes. »

Anthony vint dans la cabine. Il fit signe à Ariana et Nayu d'approcher.

« Bon, écoutez attentivement, dit-il. On va désillusionner la navette entière. Mais pour quelque chose d'aussi grand, il va me falloir votre concours à toutes les deux. Nayu, ta magie est différente de la notre, tu vas nous fournir de l'énergie. Ariana, ne formule pas. Laisse la formule du désillusionnement emplir tout ton esprit et couler en toi. Tu ne dois penser qu'à ça. Je m'occupe du reste.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux faire ? fit Ariana.

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Fais juste ce que je te dis. Nayu, t'es prête.

-Oui, répondit la japonaise, tenant déjà un shiki[1] entre ses doigts.

-A mon signal. Ariana, prends ta baguette. Joins-la à la mienne. »

Tenant chacun leurs baguettes dans leurs mains droites, les deux coéquipiers joignirent leurs artefacts.

« Je m'occupe de tout, assura Tony une dernière fois. Nayu. »

La japonaise se mit à psalmodier en une langue qu'Ariana ne comprenait pas. Les idéogrammes inscrits sur son shiki se mirent à briller d'une lueur verte qui engloba ses deux collègues. Ariana ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la formule du sortilège de désillusionnement. En face d'elle, Tony faisait de même. De leurs baguettes jointes, un flux vaporeux argenté s'échappa et vint s'infiltrer dans le métal de la cabine. La vapeur s'étendit à toute la navette, rendant ses contours flous et la faisant disparaître.

Ariana s'efforça de garder toutes ses pensés vers le sortilège. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant et ignorait même que ce soit possible. Mais comme l'avait dit Tony, ses questions attendraient.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle ressent pour toi ? »

C'était la voix de Tony. Ariana la reconnut immédiatement. Elle semblait lointaine dans sa tête. Mais ce fut la voix qui lui répondit qui fit frémir Ariana et faillit lui faire perdre sa concentration.

« Ce qu'elle ressent peut la mettre en danger. Il vaut mieux qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre. »

Alex, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Même si le timbre de leurs voix était similaire, le ton était bien différent. Ça ne pouvait être que lui.

« Et tu sais ce que toi tu ressens pour elle, reprit Tony.

-Ce que je ressens n'a pas d'importance, répondit Alex. Ça ne peut que lui faire du mal.

-Elle n'est pas Jane.

-Justement. Je ne compte pas répéter mes erreurs passées. »

Les voix s'éloignèrent pour laisser place à d'autres. Alex ne semblait pas présent cette fois. Mais une autre voix familière se fit entendre au loin.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demandait Julia.

-Je ne saurais l'expliquer, répondait Tony. Une impression.

-Ne serais-ce pas plutôt le fait que tu ne voulais pas devenir le Corbeau qui te fasse suggérer une chose pareille ?

-Peut-être. D'ailleurs, avant ce soir, je n'avais pas ce doute. Mais quand Bran s'est posé sur mon épaule, comme il le fait avec tous les Corbeaux depuis quatre siècles, j'ai senti que lui-même n'y croyait pas. Et puis, l'Eldyr a dit certaines choses. Ce n'est pas une certitude mais je pense qu'Alex… »

La voix de Tony se perdit dans un brouillard de nuisances.

« Ariana, tu peux rouvrir les yeux, lui dit Tony en rompant le contact. Assieds-toi et ne bouge pas. »

Ariana ne comprit pas pourquoi Tony lui disait de ne pas bouger. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut se redresser, elle fut prit d'un vertige et vacilla. Elle fut rattrapée par Ekaterina qui l'aida à s'installer sur un siège. Non-loin, Zoé faisait de même avec Nayu en souriant tendrement.

Tony parvint à se relever et rejoignit Karsen dans le cockpit. Ariana se demanda un instant pourquoi il n'était pas affecté comme elle avant de se souvenir que son corps était en parti artificiel. Elle ne vit pas qu'il souffla de fatigue en se posant à côté de Karsen.

« Joli coup, fit le pilote. Les chasseurs n'ont rien vu. On peut bouger sans risque. Cramponnez-vous. »

La navette se mit à trembler et la roche grinça contre le fuselage. Karsen extirpa son engin de la crevasse et reprit un peu d'altitude pour reprendre le vol. Le spatioport était modeste mais cela correspondait parfaitement à la discrétion que recherchaient les agents de la DE. Aussitôt le dôme de confinement fermé et une pression atmosphérique établie à l'extérieur de la navette, Karsen ouvrit la passerelle d'accès et descendit de son aéronef suivi par ses passagers. Karsen se dirigea immédiatement vers un des hommes qui entraient dans le dôme. Ils devisèrent amicalement mais sérieusement.

Quand Karsen revint vers les agents de la DE, un sourire satisfait derrière ses lunettes rondes.

« La garde a été augmentée autour du terminal où est docké le vaisseau martien qui vous attend, dit-il. Ce ne sera pas un problème. L'ami qui tient ce spatioport me doit tellement de services qu'il va vous filer un coup de main. Vous allez passer par un accès de service que même la sécurité oublie de garder. S'il y a des gardes devant, ils ne devraient pas être nombreux. Je pense qu'un Corbeau n'aura aucun mal à les neutraliser. Moi, je vous laisse ici. Et je vous souhaite bonne chance.

-Merci pour tout Karsen, fit Tony au nom de l'équipe. A une prochaine fois. Je pourrais vous montrer que je ne suis pas mauvais pilote moi non plus.

-Et moi, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous cachez d'autres, fit Ekaterina. Mais bon, j'ai trop de travail pour m'occuper d'un cas mineur comme le votre. »

Karsen adressa un sourire amusé en réponse à celui taquin d'Ekaterina.

Les agents suivirent l'ami de Karsen qui les mena en véhicule jusqu'au terminal où se trouvait le vaisseau de Marineris. Ariana et Nayu étaient encore chancelantes mais parvenaient à marcher. L'accès se trouvait être un ancien tunnel de maintenance que les techniciens utilisaient encore pour rejoindre certaines zones de travail alors que les câbles et tuyauteries qui parcouraient cette voie étaient tous désaffectés.

Comme l'avait suggéré Karsen, la porte donnant sur le dôme de confinement où se trouvait le vaisseau était gardée. Seul deux gardes en interdisaient l'accès. L'ami de Karsen, ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour eux, prit congé.

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? demanda Ekaterina.

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de blessés, ce sera plus sûr si je les stupéfixe, dit Tony. J'en ai pour trente secondes. »

Anthony prépara sa baguette. Même après l'effort pour rendre la navette invisible, il savait qu'il lui restait assez d'énergie pour stupéfixer les deux gardes durant quelques minutes. Bien plus qu'il ne leur en fallait. Tout d'un coup, il surgit de l'angle derrière lequel il se dissimulait et tira deux éclairs rouges dans un laps de temps très court. Les deux gardes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et s'effondrèrent sans connaissance. Tony fit signe aux autres de venir. D'un coup de baguette, il déverrouilla la porte et surgit dans le dôme de confinement.

Au centre du dôme se trouvait un vaisseau de classe militaire arborant les armes de Marineris. Plusieurs techniciens du spatioport furent surpris de les voir arriver par une porte connue d'eux seuls et faillirent appeler la sécurité. Ils se ravisèrent quand des membres d'équipage du vaisseau martien vinrent à leur rencontre.

« Agent Chaldo ? demanda un des militaires appartenant à l'unité de sécurité de bord.

-C'est moi, confirma Tony. Et voici l'agent Pardopoulos qui me seconde.

-Nous craignions que vous n'arriviez pas avec les mesures de sécurité.

-Nous sommes là lieutenant. Nous allons pouvoir partir.

-Suivez-moi. Il ne faut plus tarder.

-De nouvelles infos ? questionna Ekaterina.

-Le commandant souhaite vous voir, je pense qu'il vous donnera de meilleures informations que moi, se défaussa l'officier. »

Le petit groupe monta à bord. Anthony et Ekaterina se rendirent sur la passerelle pour y voir le commandant. Ce dernier était un homme noir assez râblé. Il se tourna vers les deux agents en se levant pour les accueillir.

« Bienvenu à bord du James MacDean[2], dit-il. Je ne vous espérais plus.

-Nous avons eu quelques soucis mais nous sommes là commandant, fit Tony. Avez-vous des nouvelles ?

-L'évacuation de Saturne II est finie et celle de Saturne I et IV se finalise. Pour le moment, aucun nouveau combat n'a éclaté avec l'ennemi.

-Nous aurons peut-être d'autres infos en contactant notre quartier général. Je vais tout de suite les appeler, aussi pour rendre-compte que nous décollons de la Lune.

-Mon officier des communications est à votre disposition.

-Merci, mais je préfère faire appel à l'un de mes analystes. Nous aurions juste besoin d'un terminal.

-Bien sûr, accepta le commandant. Lieutenant Ericsson, fournissez-leur ce qu'ils demandent. »

Le commandant regarda les deux espions s'éloigner avec méfiance. Comme beaucoup de militaires, il n'aimait pas les manières des espions. Des gens qui cachaient tellement de secrets qu'ils se croyaient au-dessus des autres.

Anthony fit venir Fred et demanda au lieutenant de les laisser. A contrecœur, ce dernier partit. Fred se mit immédiatement au travail. Il commença par isoler le terminal du reste du système informatique du vaisseau et sécurisa une ligne de communication en direction de la Terre. Le décalage ne serait que d'une seconde, l'appel pouvait donc se faire en direct. Anthony jeta discrètement un champ d'isolement autour d'eux et l'hologramme du Patron apparut.

« Vous y êtes arrivés, dit-il sans que ça soit une question.

-L'aide de votre ami a été salutaire, assura Tony. Nous allons décoller d'ici quelques minutes. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Les Dæmons avancent lentement en direction de Mars. Ils ne semblent pas vouloir dévier vers d'autres stations mais il y en a encore plusieurs sur leur chemin. Une autre station a été détruite ainsi que la flottille qui l'entourait.

-Le commandant ne nous l'a pas dit.

-Il l'ignore peut-être. Il s'agit d'une station minière appartenant à une société européenne. Pas une grosse structure mais cela ajoute près de cinq milles victimes de plus au compteur. L'ONS n'a pas encore réagit mais après la prise de bec que j'ai eu avec Ferson, je pense qu'ils vont mettre ça sur le dos des CFI.

-Ils ne vont tout de même pas déclarer la guerre aux CFI ? s'écria Ekaterina. Il y a déjà un ennemi à combattre.

-Je vais essayer de savoir ce que mijote Ferson et le contrer. Mais ses dernières paroles… Je crois que… Peu importe, occupez-vous de votre mission. Je me charge personnellement de Ferson.

-Bien Patron. Nous vous tiendrons au courant. »

La communication fut coupée. Fred s'assura qu'aucune trace ne subsistait dans le terminal. Anthony et Ekaterina échangèrent un regard entendu. Tout deux avaient la même pensé : si le Patron s'occupait personnellement de Ferson, alors l'affaire était grave au sein de l'ONS.

* * *

[1] Talisman de papier utilisé dans la magie japonaise.

[2] Du nom d'un des héros de l'indépendance de la colonie de Nouvelle-Australie devenue l'état de Marineris par la suite.


	21. V Doutes

** CHAPITRE V : DOUTES**

Le vaisseau militaire de Marineris annonça à la tour de contrôle leur départ pour Mars et demanda l'ouverture du dôme de confinement. Leur destination était en réalité le territoire spatial des Colonies Flottantes de Jupiter, mais autant faire croire encore un peu aux autorités terriennes qu'elles avaient réussi à clouer sur Terre les agents de la DE. Le vaisseau entama son accélération et se stabilisa quelques heures plus tard à sa vitesse de voyage (soit environ 1600 km/s). Il faudrait environ cinq jours pour atteindre la périphérie de Jupiter, située en cette période à environ sept cents millions de kilomètres de la Terre. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient se passer en cinq jours. Les agents de la DE espéraient surtout que l'avancée des Dæmons ne serait pas aussi rapide. Ils avaient la même distance qu'eux à parcourir entre Saturne et Jupiter.

Une fois tous les détails réglés avec le commandant, Anthony et Ekaterina rejoignirent leurs coéquipiers. Ils étaient logés dans des cabines pour deux personnes. Anthony allait partager avec Fred, tandis que Nayu et Zoé s'étaient déjà installées dans la seconde. Quand Ekaterina entra pour informer son équipe de la situation, Nayu, éreintée par son effort dans la navette, dormait déjà. Zoé sortit pour ne pas la réveiller et écouter sa chef.

Fred s'était approché d'Anthony.

« Tu devrais aller voir Ariana, dit-il. Elle me semble bizarre depuis qu'on a aluni. Je vais aller écouter Kat et lui demander d'attendre que tu sortes pour aller se coucher. »

Anthony acquiesça et se rendit à la cabine qu'allaient occuper Ariana et Ekaterina. Il frappa à la porte. La voix d'Ariana l'invita à entrer. Elle était assise sur son lit et semblait perdue dans ses pensés. Elle ne remarqua Anthony que quand ce dernier s'assit sur l'autre couchette. Le jeune homme lui sourit amicalement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

-J'aurais des questions à te poser, sur ce qu'on a fait dans la navette pour la désillusionner, finit-elle par dire.

-Tu veux que je t'explique ce qu'on a fait.

-Je n'avais jamais rien vu ou fait de tel. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible.

-C'est quelque chose qui n'est pas enseigné dans les écoles de sorcellerie telles que Hogwart ou Beauxbâtons. Très peu de sorciers connaissent cette technique. On appelle ça la magie conjointe. En temps normal, il faut que les deux sorciers se connaissent à fond et aient confiance l'un en l'autre. J'ai pris le risque de le faire avec toi comme ça, sans avoir essayé à l'entrainement, car nous étions en situation d'urgence et que j'ai confiance en toi. Je savais que tu réussirais. Le principe, je pense que tu l'as compris, est de joindre nos flux magiques en un seul pour augmenter la puissance de l'acte magique. Dit comme ça, ça peut paraître simple, mais tu dois savoir que les deux partenaires ne doivent faire qu'un, être en harmonie, jusqu'aux pensés.

-Je croyais à une technique « à la Chaldo ».

-Nous nous transmettons cette technique. Mais comme je l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à la connaître. Et nous-mêmes l'avons apprise par d'autres il y a longtemps. Par contre, ajouter une sorcière ayant une magie d'une nature différente dans le but d'augmenter encore l'apport en énergie, je dois avouer que c'est inédit, sourit Anthony non sans fierté. »

Ariana resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet des pensées qu'elle avait perçues durant cet acte de magie.

« Est-ce que… commença-t-elle. Est-il déjà arrivé que…

-Qu'as-tu vu ? l'aida Anthony.

-Tu sais que j'ai vu quelque chose ?

-Pour une novice dans ce genre de techniques, ce n'est pas étonnant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire de te fermer aux pensées extérieures.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment vu. Plutôt entendu. Je t'ai entendu d'abord parler avec Alex. Vous parliez de moi. Tu étais au courant de ses sentiments pour moi, avoua-t-elle.

-J'avais deviné. Comme j'avais deviné tes sentiments pour lui. Même si toi-même ne semblais pas en avoir conscience.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Tu sais pourquoi. Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. C'était entre vous deux.

-Oui, je comprends, acquiesça-t-elle. Ensuite, je crois que j'ai changé de souvenir. Ce devait être après notre retour de Valinorya. Tu parlais avec Julia. Tu parlais d'Alex et d'une impression que tu avais. Mais je n'ai pas entendu laquelle. »

Ce fut au tour d'Anthony de rester silencieux. Il se souvenait de cette discussion avec sa sœur. C'était le soir de la cérémonie qui avait officiellement fait de lui le Corbeau, après avoir reçu l'épée. Certains doutes l'avaient alors assailli. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en faire part à Ariana. Malgré toute la force morale dont pouvait faire preuve la jeune femme, Tony n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait failli craquer au début de la mission au Mexique[1]. Et le fait que l'esprit d'Ariana ait cherché inconsciemment des souvenirs concernant Alex dans sa mémoire durant l'acte de magie conjointe démontrait qu'elle était toujours marquée par sa disparition. Tony ne l'en blâmait pas. La mort d'Alex était encore récente et la situation sentimentale entre eux n'avait été éclaircie que par l'imminence de la mort du Corbeau. Tony imaginait aisément qu'Ariana devait souvent penser à ce qui se serait passé si Alex avait survécu. D'un autre côté, s'il ne lui disait rien, elle extrapolerait des théories sur ce qu'il avait dit à Julia ce soir là. Sa concentration s'en trouverait affaiblie. Il pouvait toujours lui mentir. Mais il savait que baser une relation entre coéquipiers sur un mensonge ne donnait jamais rien de bon.

Anthony soupira. Il devait faire un choix rapidement. Ariana était visiblement épuisée par l'effort fourni dans la navette. Elle devait dormir.

« J'ai dit à Julia que j'avais des doutes, sans avoir aucune preuve sur laquelle m'appuyer, sur la mort d'Alex, avoua-t-il. »

Ariana resta silencieuse. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur.

« Tu penses qu'Alex est vivant ? parvint-elle finalement à demander.

-Ce n'est qu'une intuition. Peut-être est-elle suggérée par le fait que malgré tout je n'accepte pas entièrement sa mort. Je suis bien conscient, en réfléchissant de manière cartésienne, qu'il ne peut avoir survécu. Alex était fort, mais pas au point de survivre à une telle explosion. C'est impossible.

-D'où te vient ce doute alors ? Dans ce que j'ai entendu, tu parles de Bran. C'est ce corbeau qui est dans votre famille depuis quatre siècles ?

-Entre lui et nous, il y a toujours eu une connexion. C'est difficile à expliquer. Mais cette connexion est normalement plus forte avec le porteur du titre de Corbeau. Enfin, c'est ce que nous avait dit notre père quand nous étions gamins. Je n'ai rien ressenti de plus dans ma relation avec Bran quand il s'est posé sur mon épaule ce soir là. Après, je n'étais peut-être tout simplement pas assez ouvert pour ça. »

Ariana ne dit rien. Son esprit restait bloqué sur le doute concernant la mort d'Alex. Anthony devina ses pensés et préféra y mettre fin.

« Ne te focalise pas sur une éventuelle survie d'Alex. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse basée sur rien. Il est mort. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Pour le moment, nous avons une mission à remplir et une guerre à gagner. Une fois que la paix sera rétablie et les mondes en sécurité, tu pourras prendre le temps que tu veux pour penser à lui, pleurer, douter. Mais pas pour le moment. Maintenant, repose-toi. La journée a été fatigante. »

Anthony sortit de la cabine. Ekaterina y entra en lui adressant un sourire amical pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Les contacts étaient la clé qui ouvrait de nombreuses portes lorsqu'on atteignait un certain niveau dans l'espionnage. Surtout lorsqu'on décidait de ne pas infiltrer un lieu en se glissant discrètement mais en recueillant des informations par des manipulations ou des indicateurs. C'est ainsi que Hector Guillou devait agir au sujet d'Adam Ferson. Après plus de quarante ans de pratique de l'espionnage, d'abord au sein du SRE[2], puis des services secrets de l'ONS, il s'était tissé un véritable réseau de relations dans le système solaire entier. Ceux qu'il côtoyait avant sur le terrain étaient devenus comme lui responsables de département voir directeurs de service d'espionnage. Même ceux qui avaient cessé de travailler pour les gouvernements et étaient maintenant freelance dans divers domaines de sécurité haut de gamme pouvaient l'aider, ayant eux-mêmes souvent conservé leurs « vieilles habitudes ».

Le premier contact que le Patron décida d'appeler fut le directeur de la CIA, Mickael Stone, pour confirmer que l'ordre interdisant toute sortie de l'atmosphère terrestre venait bien de l'ONS. La demande avait été faite directement au Pentagone mais, dans ce genre de cas exceptionnel, la CIA en était informée. Stone put même tracer l'appel et donna le numéro de poste d'où il provenait. Un simple coup d'œil sur l'annuaire de service de l'ONS permit de voir que le responsable était bien d'Adam Ferson. Le Patron remercia Stone et appela quelqu'un d'autre.

Serey Ho était la responsable de la sécurité au sein des locaux de l'ONS. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, d'origine cambodgienne, assez petite et menue. Son physique faisait que les gens la prenaient souvent de haut lorsqu'ils avaient affaire à elle pour la première fois. Ils tombaient de haut quand ils se rendaient compte du roc en face duquel ils se trouvaient. Serey Ho ne s'était pas hissée à la tête de la sécurité de l'ONS en souriant. C'était une femme sachant se montrer intraitable et inflexible. Sa mission était d'assurer la sécurité des ambassadeurs des différents pays membres de l'ONS, et elle remplissait cette mission avec une efficacité rare, n'hésitant pas à remettre à leur place lesdits ambassadeurs quand ceux-ci se montraient mécontents. En matière de sécurité, c'était elle qui commandait et personne ne pouvait lui apprendre son travail.

Hector Guillou connaissait assez bien Serey Ho. Elle était déjà chef d'une unité de sécurité quand il intégra les services secrets de l'ONS. Ils se respectaient mutuellement. Serey était une des rares employées de l'ONS à connaître l'existence de la DE. Elle se devait de l'être pour assurer la sécurité de réunions conjointes entre le Conseil de Sécurité de l'ONS et la Commission Sécuritaire de la CIMS. Avec l'arrivée des ambassadeurs des Anges, son travail en relation avec la DE avait augmenté.

« Salut Hector, tu m'appelles pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle sans détour. Les Anges vont revenir à l'ONS pour une rencontre ? Une réunion ?

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle aujourd'hui, répondit le Patron. Ce que je vais te demander n'a rien à voir. Tu ne comprendras probablement pas pourquoi je te demande ça mais je peux te jurer que c'est important.

-Est-ce légal ?

-Tu ne connais pas la situation actuelle, et je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-Vous autres les espions avez un sens de la formule fascinant pour dire que c'est secret. Mais je sais que tu ne m'appellerais pas si tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Que veux-tu ?

-C'est au sujet d'un ambassadeur, Adam Ferson. Je voudrais savoir à qui il a parlé, qui il a appelé, qui l'a appelé.

-En clair, tu veux ses relevés de communication et ses déplacements. Je ne vais pas te dire que c'est totalement illégal de surveiller ainsi un ambassadeur, de surcroit un de ceux siégeant au Conseil de Sécurité, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Pour les relevés, ça ne devrait pas être long. Mais pour le reste, il va falloir passer les vidéos de surveillance. Ça risque de prendre du temps.

-J'en suis conscient. Je ne souhaite pas impliquer tes services plus qu'il ne le faut. Envois-moi une copie des vidéos de surveillance des six derniers mois et je me débrouillerai avec.

-Je fais ça, assura Serey. Je viens de me rappeler quelque chose.

-Quoi ? questionna le Patron.

-Un des gardes du corps affecté à Ferson m'a dit que ce dernier était assez nerveux en ce moment. Il s'isole assez souvent.

-Dans des lieux sans caméra ?

-On est à l'ONS, les lieux sans caméra sont presque introuvables.

-Peux-tu m'envoyer en priorité les vidéos des sept derniers jours ?

-Oui, mais je devrais peut-être te les apporter moi-même. Ce n'est pas très prudent de faire transiter ce genre d'information sur le réseau.

-Tu peux y aller, un de mes analystes a déjà sécurisé ton terminal. Tout comme ton holophone, personne ne saura que nous nous sommes parlés.

-Je vois, tu ne laisses rien au hasard.

-Si c'était le cas, je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps. »

Serey Ho mit deux heures à réunir et envoyer les relevés de communications (intégrant les relevés holophoniques et les échanges de mails) et les enregistrements vidéos et audio des sept derniers jours. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'isoler ceux où se trouvait Adam Ferson. Hector savait qu'un tel travail demandait beaucoup de temps, de surcroit s'il fallait se montrer discret. Si elle avait fait effectué cette opération par son service, Serey aurait sûrement été repérée et aurait eu à répondre de ses agissements. Elle n'était pas une espionne, ce n'était pas son travail de faire ça. Les analystes de la DE se chargeraient de cette tâche. D'autant qu'ils possédaient des moyens réellement adaptés à ce genre de mission.

Etant donné que ses actions étaient des plus limitées en ce moment, de part le blocus de l'atmosphère terrestre, le Patron disposait de toute la ressource nécessaire pour agir. Il avait décidé de diriger personnellement cette enquête officieuse sur Adam Ferson. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas s'y consacrer à plein temps, il lui fallait quelqu'un à qui confier le commandement en second de cette affaire. Quelqu'un qui s'assurerait qu'aucune information ne filtrerait. Son choix se porta sur une équipe IS dont il connaissait le chef depuis plus de trente ans.

Louis Loup-Gris était un sorcier canadien originaire de la tribu des Hurons. Il arborait un teint cuivré où on pouvait lire le passage du temps dans ses rides fines et de longs cheveux noirs. Loup-Gris avait commencé sa carrière au sein des Chasseurs québecquois. Rapidement repéré pour son intelligence, sa rigueur et sa motivation, il intégra l'Unité de Traque. Après quelques années, à la surprise générale, il donna sa démission. Mais ce n'était que pour intégrer la DE. Loup-Gris et le Patron étaient entrés à la DE à la même époque. Ils furent binômes pour le stage commando. Ils y créèrent de solides liens d'amitié, ce qui avaient facilité certaines missions où leurs équipes IS devaient travailler de conserve. Cette amitié avait perduré quand Hector Guillou s'éleva dans la hiérarchie de la division.

« Que puis-je pour toi Hector ? questionna Louis.

-J'ai besoin de toi pour me seconder dans une mission importante, dit sans détour le Patron. J'ai commencé une enquête officieuse sur Ferson. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance à deux cents pourcent pour diriger l'enquête quand je serais occupé par autre chose. Et vu le caractère sensible de l'affaire, je ne peux pas confier ça à n'importe qui.

-Tu ne fais jamais rien sans une bonne raison Hector. Donne-moi tes éléments, et je m'occupe de ça. »

Le Patron donna les enregistrements et les relevés à son ami. Il lui expliqua ses doutes et comment ils étaient nés. Ainsi, Loup-Gris savait dans quelle direction lancer l'enquête. Il sortit immédiatement pour se mettre au travail.

* * *

[1] Voir « Ariana Potter et le Secret de l'Atlantide ».

[2] Service de Renseignements Européen.


	22. VI Loup-Gris

** CHAPITRE VI : LOUP-GRIS**

Christianus Féndès se trouvait hors du Vatican, marchant dans les rues de Rome. Il faisait attention à vérifier régulièrement s'il n'était pas suivi. Il avait réussi à semer l'agent que son chef, Samus Denler, avait chargé de l'espionner. Bien qu'il ait été mis au placard depuis l'affaire du Mexique, Christianus n'en demeurait pas moins l'un des meilleurs agents des services secrets pontificaux.

Christianus vérifia une dernière fois qu'il ne trainait pas de ficelle derrière lui et il entra dans le hall de l'immeuble résidentiel devant lequel il s'était arrêté. Il monta directement au troisième étage et sonna à une porte arborant le numéro 305. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte coulissa sur le côté avec un léger sifflement mécanique. Christianus entra et s'arrêta devant l'homme qui lui avait ouvert. Ce dernier sortit une baguette et en fit passer l'extrémité autour de Christianus. Après avoir fini de le scanner, il hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait passer.

La salle de séjour de l'appartement était remplie d'équipement informatique qui la transformait en véritable centre opérationnel. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Christianus y venait. La première fois, il s'était dit que s'il avait été encore un fidèle membre des services secrets pontificaux, il aurait jubilé à l'idée de découvrir ce que certains agents du Vatican recherchaient depuis longtemps : l'antenne italienne de la DE, même si Christianus se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un poste avancé secondaire et que la véritable antenne se trouvait ailleurs. D'ailleurs, cet appartement avait un double emploi, servant aussi à surveiller le Vatican au plus près.

Christianus se dirigea immédiatement vers Mika Heinsler, un autre agent pontifical. Du moins, c'est ce que croyait Christianus jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne, après être devenu un agent double, que Mika était en fait un agent de la DE infiltré au sein des services pontificaux. Mika Heinsler était un cracmol, un enfant de deux parents sorciers n'ayant aucun pouvoir magique. Il fut entrainé par son oncle, ancien agent de la DE, qui fit jouer ses relations pour que son neveu intègre la division.

Un autre homme se trouvait dans la pièce, discutant avec Heinsler quand Christianus s'approcha. Il avait le teint cuivré, de longs cheveux noirs et devait être âgé de la cinquantaine passée. Christianus reconnut immédiatement Louis Loup-Gris, un chef d'équipe IS réputé. Le huron conserva un regard neutre en dévisageant Christianus.

« Christianus Féndès, dit-il. Je crois qu'il est inutile que je me présente.

-Louis Loup-Gris, fit Christianus pour confirmer cette inutilité. C'est un honneur.

-Auriez-vous dit ça il y a quelques semaines ?

-La situation a changé en quelques semaines.

-Exact. Heinsler pense que je ne devrais pas faire appel à vous. Il a encore des doutes sur votre retournement.

-Il m'en a fait part déjà. Et j'aurais les mêmes doutes à sa place. Mais si vous m'avez fait venir ici, c'est que vous attendez quelque chose de moi.

-Déjà, y-a-t-il quelque chose de nouveau au sein des services pontificaux ?

-Je crois que Denler prépare quelque chose. Mais je ne suis pas parvenu à savoir quoi. Il sait cacher ses traces. Le fait que j'ai quand même remarqué implique que c'est énorme.

-Je vois. Je vais vous demander de vérifier quelque chose pour nous. »

Loup-Gris lança une pincée de poudre en l'air, aussitôt, la lumière prit une teinte grisée et les mouvements des autres agents présents dans la pièce se retrouvèrent comme ralenti. Christianus aurait bien posé des questions à ce sujet, mais il devina que ce n'était pas le moment.

« Vous connaissez Adam Ferson ? questionna Loup-Gris.

-Ambassadeur d'Angleterre au sein de l'ONS, et chargé de la DE par le Conseil de Sécurité, répondit Christianus bien que sachant que la question était purement rhétorique.

-Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous. J'ai l'autorisation du Patron pour vous en parler à vous deux et uniquement vous deux en dehors de ma propre équipe. Le Patron veut savoir s'il y a des liens entre Ferson et Denler.

-Ça me semble peu probable, l'Angleterre est toujours à grande majorité anglicane, surtout en ce qui concerne la classe politique, fit remarquer Christianus. Pourquoi Guillou veut-il enquêter sur Ferson ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Nous voulons juste vérifier ça. »

Christianus était pleinement conscient de la confiance limitée de la DE à son encontre. C'était normal.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, assura Christianus.

-Moi aussi, dit Heinsler.

-Bien, vous ne rendez compte qu'à moi et à personne d'autre sur ce sujet. Heinsler, c'est vous qui me contacterez.

-Bien monsieur. »

La poudre grise disparut d'un coup. Le temps reprit sa course habituelle. Loup-Gris allait prendre congé des deux hommes. Il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et tendit une carte mémoire à Christianus.

« Le Patron m'a chargé de vous donner ça, dit-il. Ça vient d'une certaine Irael.

-Merci, fit Christianus en sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir en même temps qu'un magnifique visage emplissait ses pensés. »

Loup-Gris ouvrit une boite posée sur le bureau de Heinsler. Elle ne contenait qu'un bout de papier. Il le toucha du doigt et disparut dans un claquement de fouet.

Christianus demanda l'autorisation d'utiliser un terminal. Il s'y installa et y inséra la carte mémoire. La carte contenait un message holographique. Christianus s'isola pour que personne autre que lui n'entende. Irael apparut devant lui. Il sourit à cette vision artificielle.

« Bonjour Christianus. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Et avec tes relations avec le Vatican, les gens de la DE m'ont conseillé d'éviter de te contacter. Heureusement, Ariana a suggéré ce système de carte mémoire pour te passer des messages. Tu pourras m'en envoyer aussi comme ça. Mais ce que je voudrais, c'est te revoir bientôt, en vrai. Tu me m… Enfin, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, se reprit-elle, rougissante. Voilà, je n'avais pas grand-chose de plus à te dire. J'assure toujours la sécurité des Premiers venus sur Terre. C'est assez ennuyeux. Fais attention à toi. Au revoir. »

Christianus se repassa le message et enregistra une réponse. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il donna la carte mémoire à Heinsler. Ce dernier ne posa pas de questions dessus. Il préféra se concentrer sur la tâche que venait de leur confier Loup-Gris.

« Denler ne vous fait plus confiance, et j'ai un niveau de confidentialité trop bas dans le service pour découvrir quelque chose, rappela Heinsler. Comment comptez-vous faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Christianus. Il va falloir la jouer finement. J'aurais sans doute besoin d'une assistance informatique.

-L'analyste de l'équipe de Loup-Gris pourra sûrement nous aider sur ce point. Je vais le contacter pour voir s'il peut venir ou agir depuis le quartier général. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que la division ne doit pas être inquiétée. Si vous êtes pris, nous ne pourrons rien pour vous.

-Je sais. Je ne suis qu'un agent double trahissant les services pontificaux. Je me sais sacrifiable par la DE.

-C'est bien que vous en soyez conscient, fit remarquer Heinsler. Etrangement, ce n'est pas le cas de certains agents IS. L'agent Potter a demandé que votre sécurité soit assurée. Le Patron a été obligé de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas possible sans risquer de vous compromettre.

-Ariana est jeune, mais elle apprend vite. L'équipe d'Anthony Chaldo est où en ce moment ?

-Cette information est confidentielle. Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. »

Christianus n'insista pas. Il se doutait de la réponse avant de poser la question. Mais sait-on jamais ? Il prit congé de Heinsler et retourna au Vatican.

Rapidement, l'ennui s'installa à bord du MacDean. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pendant le voyage pour les passagers à bord à part attendre chaque vacation qui colportait les informations sur la situation autour de Saturne. Deux autres stations furent attaquées : la station Saturne IV fut détruite mais, ayant été totalement évacuée de sa population civile, seules les unités militaires perdues étaient à déplorer au nombre des victimes Saturne II était actuellement attaquée, les saturniens avaient mis le paquet pour la défense de leurs deux dernières stations et, si les combats faisaient rage dans l'espace, pour le moment, ils tenaient bon. Le gouvernement des Colonies-Unies de Saturne s'était installé dans son ambassade de Marineris. Ils redoutaient visiblement le pire, si les deux dernières stations coloniales étaient détruites, toute une nation se retrouverait apatride.

Les autres informations concernaient la mobilisation générale des forces armées du système solaire. La Communauté Flottante de Jupiter était totalement mobilisée et une partie de sa flotte portait assistance à Saturne. La Ceinture mettait en place sont second rideau défensif. Les armées de l'UNIM étaient en état d'alerte maximale. Ce dernier point avait réveillé les forces coloniales terriennes qui y voyaient la préparation d'une attaque générale contre les colonies toujours sous domination terrienne. Des manifestations indépendantistes de plus en plus violentes avaient eu lieu, en particulier à Ascraeus, la capitale de Nouvelle-Europe. Mars était une vraie poudrière et Anthony avait émis l'idée qu'une guerre allait peut-être y éclater avant que les Dæmons ne l'atteignent.

Les armées des Colonies Orbitales de Vénus étaient également sur le pied de guerre mais avaient décidé de se cantonner à leur territoire. Au cas où l'attaque des Dæmons à Saturne n'était qu'une diversion. En cela, elles étaient gênées par les mouvements des flottes terriennes qui ne voyaient pas ces manœuvres d'un très bon œil.

Sur Terre, la CIMS attendait toujours que l'ONS révise sa position. Mais celle-ci ne semblait toujours pas croire en la menace des Dæmons. Les états terriens, maintenant seuls dans cette organisation, ne voulaient pas s'en inquiéter tant que la Terre ou leurs colonies ne seraient pas menacées.

En dehors de ces bulletins d'informations réguliers, il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire. Anthony poussa Ariana jusqu'à la salle de sport où ils purent courir sur des tapis roulants, soulever de la fonte et s'entrainer au combat. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie, l'équipage, officiers commandants mis à part, n'était pas au courant de leur nature. L'accent fut donc mis sur le combat à mains nues et à l'arme blanche. Ariana avait fait d'indéniables progrès, mais elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Anthony alla jusqu'à lui enseigner les bases du Ngam Lung Quan[1], l'art martial chinois dont la famille Chaldo transmettait l'enseignement depuis Pierrick Chaldo.

Alex en avait déjà parlé à Ariana lors de ses instructions au combat sans entrer dans les détails. Anthony commença réellement son initiation à cet art, sans omettre de lui parler de son Histoire. Anthony lui parla des Ye Xing Ke – les marcheurs de la nuit – qui furent les ancêtres chinois des ninjas japonais. Le Ngam Lung Quan était un art de ces guerriers de l'ombre, mais pas de n'importe lesquels : celui des Ye Xing Ke dragoniars. Pierrick Chaldo fut initié jeune lorsqu'il vivait en Chine par Sima Zimong, une guerrière dragoniare travaillant pour le Ministère chinois de la Magie. Cet enseignement fut complété des années plus tard après les retrouvailles de Pierrick avec son ami d'enfance et fils de Sima Zimong, Thomas Zimong.

Ariana eut quelques difficultés à saisir certaines des subtilités initiatiques du Ngam Lung Quan. Certains exercices n'avaient a priori pas de sens précis et surtout, pas d'application directe en combat. Ramasser une mornille par terre, c'était marrant une minute, mais répété durant une heure, ça devenait lassant. Tout comme d'autres exercices aux applications plus visibles mais ennuyeux une fois réitérés plus de cent fois comme essayer de percer une feuille de papier suspendue à un fil avec le bout des doigts. Ariana découvrit que ce qu'elle pensait simple, surtout après avoir vu Tony le faire avec une déconcertante facilité, se révélait très difficile.

Ariana préférait les combats d'entrainement où elle pouvait se défouler totalement. Nayu et Kat vinrent se joindre à eux. La grecque pratiquait un style sans fioriture mais indéniablement efficace, technique issu des arts de défense enseignés au sein des services secrets et des forces spéciales. Nayu possédait un éventail technique impressionnant. On sentait qu'elle pratiquait depuis aussi longtemps que Tony. Son style de jiu-jitsu[2] traditionnel donnait l'impression qu'elle se déplaçait sur un coussin d'air. Ses mouvements étaient harmonieux et Ariana se retrouva souvent projeté au sol sans comprendre pourquoi, n'ayant parfois pas ressentit le moindre contact physique. Elle crut même que Nayu se servait de la magie mais celle-ci lui assura que ce n'était pas le cas. Seul Tony parvenait à faire jeu égal avec la japonaise. Et d'après ce qu'Ariana comprit, Nayu le considérait comme meilleur qu'elle.

Fred et Zoé vinrent également faire un peu de sport. Fred se contentait de courir et de faire un peu de renforcement musculaire et d'assouplissement. Il se décrivait lui-même comme un « sportif du dimanche », même si le fait de vivre avec Julia l'obligeait à faire régulièrement de l'exercice, sa fiancée étant une fervente sportive. Ce qui fait que l'analyste était en bonne forme physique. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Zoé. La jeune femme avait une sacrée endurance. Elle avoua passer pas mal de temps en salle de fitness et avoir pratiqué le taekwondo[3] jusqu'à l'université. Elle en avait conservé une excellente souplesse et sa technique de jambe était toujours impressionnante. Tant qu'elle restait à distance, elle parvenait à garder un certain avantage sur Ariana. Mais quand cette dernière parvenait à entrer dans la garde, Zoé se trouvait démunie. Nayu lui proposa de lui apprendre quelques trucs de jiu-jitsu pour combler ses lacunes. Ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

Au bout de deux jours de voyage, le MacDean dû ralentir pour pouvoir traverser la Ceinture d'astéroïde sans dommage. Les canons de proximité du vaisseau tiraient sur les petits astéroïdes qui s'approchaient trop. Ariana fut émerveillé en découvrant les milliards de milliards de rochers flottants dans le vide, se percutant parfois avec lenteur mais également une rare violence. Ils croisèrent plusieurs vaisseaux de guerre arborant les insignes des colonies indépendantes de la Ceinture. Ceux-ci se contentaient de s'approcher et de repartir après les avoir parfois accompagnés durant quelques minutes. La traversée de cet immense océan de roches large de trois cents soixante-trois millions kilomètres mit deux jours. Une fois le MacDean sorti, la masse orangée tournoyante de Jupiter s'offrit aux yeux de la jeune femme.

* * *

[1] Boxe du Dragon Obscur en chinois.

[2] Art martial japonais pratiqué à l'origine par les samouraïs, ancêtre du judo, toujours très pratiqué de nos jours. Cet art englobe les coups frappés, les clés, les projections et le combat au sol. Les brésiliens en ont développé une forme où le combat au sol tient une place prépondérante.

[3] « Voie du poing et du pied », art martial coréen devenu sport olympique en 2000 aux jeux de Sydney. L'utilisation des pieds y est majoritaire.


	23. VII La Bataille de Saturne II

** CHAPITRE VII : LA BATAILLE DE SATURNE II**

L'évacuation des stations des Colonies-Unies de Saturne était terminée. Les flottes qui jusqu'alors se chargeaient de la protection des stations escortèrent les derniers convois en direction de Mars. Une partie fut envoyée en renforts des troupes qui combattaient aux abords de Saturne II. Malgré cet apport de sang neuf dans le combat, les saturniens ne parvenaient pas à repousser les assauts ennemis. Ils parvenaient tout juste à les empêcher d'avancer. Les renforts de Jupiter n'étaient plus très loin.

Sur le Galilée, vaisseau amiral de la 3ème Flotte de Combat de la Communauté Flottante de Jupiter, se trouvait un conseiller précieux pour les armées engagées contre les Dæmons : l'ange Azaël. Azaël était un des Premiers. Avant la rébellion contre l'autorité de Jéhovah, il occupait le poste de commandant en chef des forces spatiales des armées atlantes. A l'époque, il combattit à maintes reprises les Dæmons autour de la Terre et de Mars. Il les connaissait bien et pouvait aider à anticiper leurs mouvements.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Azaël avait enseigné ce qu'il savait des tactiques dæmoniaques et sur les Légions aux militaires martiens et coloniaux. En même temps, il avait découvert avec un certain intérêt la technologie spatiale et militaire humaine. Les principes de base de la navigation humaine ressemblant beaucoup à celui des Anges, il lui fut aisé de donner des conseils en matière de mouvements et de positions.

Le vice-amiral Nyang, commandant la 3ème Flotte, annonça qu'ils arrivaient à proximité de la station Saturne II. La flotte ralentit son allure. La station flottait dans l'espace, semblant frôler les anneaux de glaces et de roches. Ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique due à la position du Galilée. En fait, Saturne II se trouvait à plus de quinze mille kilomètres au-dessus des anneaux, une distance assez faible au regard du gigantisme de la sixième planète du système solaire et de l'étendue du disque de matière qui l'encerclait. Cette proximité était nécessaire pour exploiter les filons de matières premières présentes dans les anneaux.

Se détachant sur le fond jaune pâle de la planète annelée se trouvaient des points noirs. Des explosions apparaissaient ça et là autour d'eux voir à leur niveau. La bataille faisait rage dans le vide silencieux de l'espace. Les vaisseaux saturniens maintenaient leurs positions pour empêcher l'ennemi de s'approcher de Saturne II. Le combat se faisait à distance entre les croiseurs mais également au corps à corps par de multiples vaisseaux de chasse se déplaçant avec rapidité et maniabilité dans le no man's land séparant les deux flottes.

« La situation a l'air équilibrée, analysa l'amiral Nyang.

-Les Dæmons ont sous-estimé la force militaire de Saturne, acquiesça Azaël. Mais le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de renfort en vue indique que le reste de leur force doit être ailleurs.

-Vous dites qu'il n'y a pas toute leur force ? A combien devrait-elle se monter ?

-J'estime qu'il n'y a qu'un quart des forces qui ont disparu à l'époque où nous avons combattu les Dæmons.

-Mon dieu.

-Celui que vous appelez « dieu » est parti depuis longtemps.

-Où est le reste selon vous ? questionna Nyang sans tenir compte de la remarque.

-Ils se déplacent sûrement vers d'autres objectifs. Envoyez un message, il faut en informer le QG.

-Tout de suite. Et pour eux, nous allons les prendre de flanc. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

-Il le faut, sinon les colonies de Saturne sont perdues. »

Nyang fit immédiatement partir un message vers Jupiter :

« Le vice-amiral Nyang, commandant la 3ème Flotte de Combat à l'amiral Mouba, chef d'état-major des armées de la Communauté Flottante de Jupiter. Avons contact visuel avec Saturne II et la bataille qui s'y joue. Les forces de Saturne tiennent bon, aucune avancée des Dæmons. Selon estimation du seigneur Azaël, l'ennemie en présence ne représente qu'un quart des forces disparues il y a douze milles ans. Le reste des armées ennemies ont certainement d'autres objectifs. Allons lancer une attaque par le flanc contre l'ennemi. »

Le vice-amiral fit ensuite ouvrir les canaux de communication entre les vaisseaux de la flotte jupitérienne.

« A tous, ici l'amiral[1] Nyang, branle-bas de combat, déployez les chasseurs. On va s'approcher de l'ennemi par le flanc et lancer une attaque éclair. Dés ordre de tir, feu à volonté. Faites l'aperçu[2]. »

Les commandants de vaisseaux répondirent par l'affirmative. La flotte jupitérienne se mit en ligne et s'avança à vitesse soutenue vers la bataille.

« Contactez les saturniens, ordonna le vice-amiral à un opérateur. Qu'ils se tiennent près à recevoir notre appui, ils doivent sortir leurs chasseurs de la zone de combat avant que l'on ne tire.

-Reçu amiral, répondit l'opérateur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la vigie[3] informa la passerelle[4] que les chasseurs saturniens rompaient le contact. Le contrôle tir donna le vert pour une action longue portée.

« Tous vaisseaux aptes[5], feu à tous les postes, ordonna le vice-amiral. »

Dans un silence mortel, les canons de la 3ème Flotte firent naître de petites boules de feu rapidement étouffées par l'absence d'oxygène. Les obus fusèrent vers les vaisseaux ennemis. Ils furent suivis de près par le départ des missiles spatiaux, reconnaissable ou panache de flammes qui les propulsait. Le temps de vol fut de cinq minutes. Les explosions lointaines annoncèrent que plusieurs engins de mort avaient fait but.

« S'ils ne nous avaient pas encore vu, maintenant c'est fait, dit Azaël. Nous allons réellement entrer en guerre.

-Et bien, ne faisons pas attendre plus longtemps cette guerre, fit le vice-amiral. Ordre à toute la flotte : on se met en éventail, les croiseurs et lance-missiles en appui, les chasseurs au contact. Feu de précision. Tirez pour tuer. »

La flotte se positionna en suivant les ordres. Les croiseurs commencèrent sans attendre à canarder les dæmons à l'aide de leurs canons. Les chasseurs s'élancèrent entre le feu d'appui pour attaquer au plus près. Les dæmons s'étaient en partie tournés vers les jupitériens en recevant la première salve. Ce premier choc leur avait fait perdre plusieurs vaisseaux et d'autres étaient endommagés mais toujours potentiellement dangereux. Les saturniens n'étaient pas en reste et leurs tirs d'appui redoublèrent d'intensité en faisant un report sur leur gauche à mesure que les chasseurs jupitériens entraient dans la zone de combat rapproché. Les chasseurs de Saturne retournèrent au contact également.

Durant une heure, les combats firent rage. Les pertes humaines étaient acceptables et les Dæmons reculaient sous les assauts conjoints des coloniaux. Le vice-amiral Nyang voyait déjà la victoire se profiler. Les Dæmons s'étaient tellement regroupés que les flottes coloniales purent débuter une manœuvre d'encerclement.

Azaël ne semblait pas aussi serein. Quelque chose le troublait dans le comportement des Dæmons. Comme un détail très lointain qu'il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer. La magie atlante lui avait permis de vivre douze millénaires en parfaite santé et en jouissant encore de toutes ses capacités mentales. Du moins, c'est ce que les Premiers se disaient. Mais la vérité était que leur mémoire saturait avec la somme de souvenirs qu'ils possédaient. Et soudain, un éclair de lucidité le traversa. Il se souvint et prit peur.

« Amiral ! interpela-t-il. Faites reculer tout le monde !

-Quoi ? questionna Nyang incrédule.

-Ils vont… »

Azaël fut interrompu par une transmission en provenance du vaisseau-amiral saturnien.

« Est-ce que vous voyez ça ? demanda-t-il. »

Le vice-amiral Nyang regarda par l'écran de contrôle principal. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les vaisseaux ennemis semblaient vibrer en produisant une lumière d'un vert irréel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas le temps d'expliquer, coupa Azaël. Ordre aux deux flottes : repli immédiat, lança-t-il. »

Personne ne prit la peine de dire à Azaël qu'il n'avait aucune autorité ici, déjà, les vaisseaux coloniaux se retournaient pour prendre la fuite, appuyés par les croiseurs. Mais la lumière s'intensifia d'un coup. Azaël resta figé, il savait qu'il était trop tard. La lumière se propagea comme une onde autour de la flotte dæmoniaque. Elle frappa d'abord les chasseurs n'ayant pas encore quitté la zone de combat, les faisant exploser en une multitude de points fugaces. Les croiseurs et lance-missiles restés en protection furent les suivants. Ils furent chahutés avant de partir en flammes. La vague verte se rapprocha du vaisseau-amiral. Le vice-amiral Nyang ne put dire que deux mots avant qu'elle ne vienne l'engloutir :

« Par Bouddha ! »

Le vaisseau-amiral disparut en poussière.

Toute la flotte saturnienne fut détruite, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'engager une manœuvre de retraite. Ce qu'il restait de la 3ème Flotte, les vaisseaux de ravitaillement, la frégate médicale, quelques croiseurs et lance-missiles, fut pris en chasse par les Dæmons. La force restante chez les jupitériens ne leur permettaient plus de combattre efficacement. Ayant perdu leur chef, la désorganisation régnait malgré les tentatives d'un commandant de croiseur de reprendre la main. Les premiers tirs ennemis les touchèrent par l'arrière. Certains vaisseaux dont les réacteurs ne fonctionnaient plus suite à ces tirs furent détruits dans la foulée.

Le commandant David, qui avait pris le commandement en remplacement de l'amiral, sentait que toute la flotte allait y passer. En désespoir de cause, il ordonna à tous les vaisseaux de combat de faire de couvrir la retraite des soutiens. Les croiseurs et les lance-missiles se mirent face à l'ennemi et acceptèrent la confrontation. Les vaisseaux de soutien continuèrent leur retraite. Plusieurs vaisseaux furent détruits. Le commandant David savait que ce serait bientôt son tour.

Et une explosion illumina l'espace…

Tony et Kat furent appelés d'urgence dans la cabine du commandant du MacDean. Ce dernier les invita à s'asseoir autour d'une petite table qui occupait un coin. Il avait la mine grave.

« Nous venons de recevoir un rapport du quartier général des forces coloniales, annonça-t-il. La 3ème Flotte de Combat jupitérienne a atteint Saturne II et a engagé le combat. D'après le seigneur Azaël qui accompagnait la 3ème Flotte, le volume ennemi correspond à environ un quart des forces disparues il y douze milles ans.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, dit Tony. Cela veut dire que nos ennemis sont ailleurs.

-Leur cible pourrait être n'importe où, fit remarquer Kat. Mars, Vénus, Jupiter, la Ceinture et bien sûr la Terre.

-Il y a autre chose commandant ? questionna Tony.

-Une heure après l'entrée des jupitériens dans la bataille, et alors qu'ils pensaient pouvoir en finir avec l'ennemi dans cette zone, les Dæmons ont contre-attaqué violemment. Ils se sont regroupés et ont projeté une sorte d'écran d'énergie vert. La flotte saturnienne a été totalement annihilée. Quand aux jupitériens, ils ont perdu trois quart de leur force présente. Le seigneur Azaël est à déplorer parmi les victimes. Le reste a voulu prendre la fuite mais l'ennemi était à leur trousse. L'officier qui a repris le commandement de la flotte a fait faire demi-tour à ses vaisseaux combattants pour permettre aux soutiens de s'enfuir. Il a perdu beaucoup de vaisseaux. Et au moment où il pensait qu'il allait aussi y passer, il y a eu comme un miracle.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Kat.

-Un vaisseau est intervenu et a détruit plusieurs vaisseaux ennemis en quelques minutes. Le reste a préféré s'enfuir.

-Quel vaisseau ? continua Kat.

-Un vaisseau noir, n'est-ce pas ? fit Tony. Sans pavillon, ressemblant à un navire de guerre comme les faisaient nos ancêtres au 20ème siècle, avec des sabords en plus des tourelles de tirs.

-Oui, c'est exact, confirma le commandant. Qui est-ce ? D'où vient-il ?

-Navré commandant, je ne suis pas autorisé à en parler. Merci pour ce rapport. Ont-ils pris des enregistrements de ce vaisseau ? »

Le commandant n'apprécia pas d'être mis sur la touche. Il tendit à Tony le microdisc contenant le rapport complet. L'agent le prit et sortit, suivi de Kat.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs coéquipiers et empruntèrent une salle de réunion. Fred s'assura que rien ne les surveillait et isola le terminal de la salle. Tony répéta le rapport que leur avait fait le commandant. Quand il en vint à parler du vaisseau salvateur, Ariana comprit immédiatement.

« Le vaisseau qui nous a sauvé à Valinorya ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Tony mit le microdisc dans le terminal et fit apparaître un hologramme du vaisseau noir ayant sauvé le reste de la flotte jupitérienne. Ariana le reconnut aussitôt, c'était bien lui.

« Alors il est bien de notre côté, fit-elle.

-Pas de conclusions hâtives, tempéra Tony. Qu'il soit l'ennemi des Dæmons et même du Serpent Blanc est une chose. Qu'il soit notre allié en est une autre. Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que nous avons vraisemblablement des ennemis communs.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de vaisseau de ce type, dit Kat en analysant visuellement. Il ne correspond à rien de produit en usine. Il est extrêmement maniable. Et sa puissance de feu est impressionnante. Ce type de vaisseau doit forcément coûter très cher à la construction. Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à savoir où il faisait relâche après votre retour de Valinorya, mais on peut sûrement savoir où et par qui il a été construit en recherchant dans les flux commerciaux d'équipements de navigation spatial et autres matériels spécifiques à la construction d'un vaisseau. Pour l'armement, il faudra sûrement voir du côté du trafic illégal. Une telle quantité d'armement n'est sûrement pas passée inaperçue.

-Le Patron y a pensé, informa Tony. Une équipe est chargée d'analyser cet hologramme et de chercher en prenant la piste de la construction. Mais cela risque de prendre du temps. Notre mission reste inchangée, nous nous dirigeons toujours vers la Communauté Flottante de Jupiter. Et… »

Tony fut interrompu par un appel du commandant. Silencieusement, Tony y répondit. Une fois la communication terminée, il reprit la parole.

« Changement de programme, annonça-t-il. Des Légions dæmoniaques ont été signalées en direction de Mars. Nous faisons demi-tour, direction Mars. »

* * *

[1] Un vice-amiral est appelé amiral quand on s'adresse à lui.

[2] Terme de procédure radio : avez-vous compris et êtes-vous en mesure d'exécuter ? La réponse positive est « aperçu ».

[3] Zone de surveillance tout azimuts d'un navire ou ici, en l'occurrence, d'un vaisseau.

[4] Centre de commandement.

[5] Certains vaisseaux ne peuvent tirer de loin, comme les portes-chasseurs ou la frégate médicale, c'est le cas aussi du vaisseau-amiral.


End file.
